Solving Scott
by HGforever80
Summary: Scott's life is crashing down.. can Peter and the Cliffhangers help hold him together? ... A/N: this story has been offline for awhile. Due to requests, I am reposting it just for you.


Chapter 1

Peter sat silently in his office. He slowly read over old journal entries that he had written about his group, the Cliffhangers. His dim light in his office gave a small flicker as he thought to himself, _Damn, need to fix that light_. He glanced back to his papers and something caught his eye. It was the entry that he had written the first night Scott had been at Horizon. It was the repeated phrase that Scott had said that caught Peter's eye.

_After Scott had finally cooled down a bit he fell to the ground saying how much he was sorry and that it wasn't his fault. What wasn't his fault? Then he repeated, "I don't wanna go home, don't send me home, I can't go home."_

What did it mean? Peter sat there and re-read it over and over again. It had been four days since Scott had returned to his home with his father. When Peter had first told Scott his father wanted him home, Scott didn't want to go. But when he had said also that Elaine had moved out, the only reason Scott had any concern about leaving was his relationship with Shelby. After the two talked to each other, they decided they were mature enough to handle a long distance relationship. Peter thought to himself how much Horizon had helped Scott in the past three months. It was like he was a completely different person. Scott was drug free and he like it! He was working on controlling his anger better, and most of all he had found love! In those ways Scott was ready to return to his old life, but something had been burning at Peter's side. Whatever Scott had been avoiding since he arrived at Horizon, he was soon going to face it. Peter wasn't sure if Scott was ready to handle it. Peter looked out the window as he reclined in his chair placing his feet on the desk. The moon hung in the dark sky and it's metallic light shimmered across Mt. Horizon Lake. Peter was startled when the door to his office was suddenly opened and a blond figure entered.

Peter: hey Soph.

Sophie: you still up?

Peter: yeah I just can't figure out this whole thing with Scott out

Sophie: Peter, Scott and his father are probably getting along fine right now I'm sure everything is fine.

Peter: I don't know, there's just something in my head that telling me there was more problems going on inside of Scott then drugs when he got hear. Sophie: I knew that was what you were going to say well, maybe this will be of some help to you.

Sophie approaches Peter's desk with two sheets of paper in her hand and gave them to Peter. Peter sat up in his chair and began to read over them carefully.

Sophie: Auggie, Ezra, and David wrote those for me. They knew you were still caught up in this whole Scott thing They thought those would help. Evidently, Scott would have nightmares every now and then. They said he would scream, yell, sweat and cry in his sleep. Yelling for someone to get off of him and stop. I don't know what to think of this, I just hope it'll help you you know help him.

Peter looked up from the papers and then set them on the desk. Peter stood up and walked over to Sophie. They exchanged a gentle hug and then they found themselves in a tender kiss.

Peter: Thank you thanks so much Soph.

Peter said through the kiss. A sudden shock went though both of them as they were interrupted by a sudden ring from the phone. They both looked each other in the eye with a confused look on the late night call. Peter then went back to his chair and by the third ring Peter picked up the receiver.

Peter: Hello, Mt. Horizon, Peter Scarborrow speaking.

There was a short pause of silence.

Scott: Peter?

Peter: Scott is that you?

Sophie's ear perked up at the name of Scott and she took a seat next to Peter trying to hear the conversation.

Scott: yeah, it's me.

Peter: How you doing buddy? How's things with your dad?

Scott: it's changed, but we're trying.

Peter: That's good. It will take some time, but before you know it, you will be back to that father-son relationship again.

There was another short pause.

Scott: we had a fight

Peter: a fight, about what?

Scott: Elaine

Peter: was it OK, did you talk it out?

Scott: not really, he got really mad and

Scott paused again. Peter could tell by the scratchiness in Scott's voice that something was up.

Peter: Scott? You still there?

Scott: yeah, yeah I'm here. Can we not talk about it?

Peter: sure whatever buddy. (Short pause of silence) So Scott you having trouble sleeping? It's kind of late.

Scott looked over at his clock, which was blinking 2:34 AM.

Scott: Oh uh yeah I guess

Peter: you just can't sleep?

Scott: I can't sleep because when I sleep, she's there

Peter sat up in his chair and lowered his eyebrows in confusion. He looked at Sophie who had the same expression.

Peter: who's there?

Scott: whenever I close my eyes she's there

Peter: who who's there Scott?

Scott: she's in my dreams, she's in my mind she's ruining my life!

Peter could now hear a light sob coming from the other end of the line.

Peter: Scott you got to tell me who "she" is, common I want to help you buddy

Scott: Peter she's in my room with me...

Scotts voice cracked and his breaths were deep and raspy

Scott: she's in my bed...

Peter now stood pacing his office and Sophie walked to the other side where a radio was.

Peter: Scott, I want you to tell me this again is there a woman in your bed?

Scott: yes

Peter: what did she do?

Scott: she... she...

Scott let out a muffled sob and then there was silence. Peter could feel sweat in his palms and his mind was begging for Scott to say something, anything, that would prove his assumption of the situation wrong.

Peter: Scott? Common, you've got to tell me for me to help you.. What did "she" do to you?

Scott: I didn't want her too! Please Peter! I told her to stop, she.. She's just.. I couldn't! She was all over me and touching me and.. I couldn't do anything! She was naked and she undressed me and.. She made me have sex peter.. I had sex with her! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Peter! I'm sorry...

Peter: Scott, listen to me. It's ok, you're going to be ok.. Has this happened before?

Scott: yes

Peter could now hear Scott crying to himself.

Peter: Scott is your father home?

Scott: yeah

Peter: Scott I want you to go tell everything that you just told me to your father.

Scott: I can't he's really drunk, and she locked me in here I'm trapped

Peter: can you get out your window with this phone? I want you to get outside and sit on the porch, can you do that Scott?

Scott: yeah, uh, I think so... Hold on.

Scott walked slowly to the window and slid it up carefully slid outside. Walking with his bare feet to the porch. His free arm held firmly to his waist.

Scott: ok I'm out

Peter: OK Scott, hold on while I have Sophie call Roger. He's in your neighborhood, and he will come and pick you up and take you back to Horizon. You'll be safe here.

Scott: please hurry

Peter turned to Sophie as she put down the radio receiver.

Sophie: I already called Roger and he's on his way to Scott's house he's bringing blankets and pillows for Scott.

Peter gave Sophie a warm smile giving her thanks.

Peter: Did you hear that Scott, Roger is on his way. He'll be there in ten minutes.

Scott: Yeah OK

Peter: Everything is going to be ok... Just try and stay calm.

Chapter 2

Roger's car moved at a very fast pace and as he drove, he continued to check his watch never losing track of the time. He had always had a strong bond with Scott. Whenever Scott was in trouble, Roger was there to give advice and comfort. When Sophie had explained the situation to him, he knew he had to be there for Scott. Peter was still talking soothingly to Scott on the phone. Although Scott was only responding with light sobs and incoherent mumbles, Peter knew he had to keep Scott's attention until Roger arrived.

Peter: Boy oh boy, Daisy chased Ezra all the way down to the river where she finally put him in a headlock for at least five minutes! Well, you think by now Ezra would know not to mess with that woman! Eh? Scott?...

Scott: Peter I see her in my head she's in my head

Peter: Hang in there Scott Roger is almost there.

Roger pulled up in the Barringer's driveway. He scanned the front yard for Scott and finally spotted him curled up on the porch. Roger noticed that Scott was only wearing his boxers, so as he exited his car, he brought a blanket to warm Scott up a bit. As he approached Scott he could hear Scott's light sobs and mumbles. He stood over him and when he kneeled down he cover Scott's shivering shoulders with the blanket. His body tensed at this slight scare.

Roger: Scott I'm here. It's Roger

Scott: she's in my head

Roger noticed the phone and picked it up.

Roger: Peter? I'm here I'm going to bring Scott up to Horizon now.

Peter: Roger, man. Am I glad to hear your voice? I will set up my room for Scott to stay in.

Roger: sounds good

Peter: how is he?

Roger: cold, shaken up, looks like he hasn't slept in days. I think he was in a fight. He's got a small bump on his head and a black eye

Peter: his father…

Roger: oh man should I put the phone back?

Peter: yeah, through the window to your left and before you leave it can you tell me who you see sleeping in the bed

Roger: sure

Roger walked over and after placing the phone on the windowsill he glance at the figure in the bed and recognized it completely. He then picked the phone up again.

Roger: Elaine.

Peter: see you in an hour, Rog.

Roger: one hour at the most.

Roger went back to Scott. He placed his hands under Scott's arms and stood Scott up. Leaning against Roger, they made their way back to the car. Roger laid Scott down and covered him with the blankets he had brought. It would be a chilly ride to Horizon. He then got in the driver's seat and began the journey to Horizon.

Peter held Sophie and they both stared out the window waiting for any sign of life in the motionless forest. Sophie could feel the tension in Peter's hands and the clammy sweat formations. She gave his hand a light squeeze and they looked at each other with hope in their eyes.

Sophie: Don't worry. He's safe now.

Peter: Yeah, safe now, but for how long.

Sophie: We are going to do everything we can to get Scott away from Elaine and maybe we can even help his father realize that violence is never the answer to any issue.

Peter: Soph, I don't know what I would do without you.

Sophie: Well I do the best I can.

Peter gave a light chuckle and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Instantly, they both return back to the window when they saw two headlights enter Horizon. Peter looked down at his watch.

Peter: right on time

Sophie and Peter ran out to the front where Roger stood by the car. After Roger opened the door the three of them gazed inside. Scott was laying down in the car wide-awake. Peter noticed the black eye and the bump on his head. The bags under his eyes showed the massive sleep deprivation.

Peter: Let's get him inside

Roger and Peter got Scott on his feet and with their support on both of his sides, they walked back inside the main lodge heading for Peter's room. Sophie followed them with the extra pillows and blankets. Scott was put under Peter's covers and Sophie added the extra blankets on top of him. Peter sat on the bed next to Scott and Sophie stood next to Roger above them.

Peter: Scott? How you doing buddy?

Scott: thank you

Peter: no problem bud, are you doing better?

Scott: yeah

Peter: where did the bump and black eye come from?

Scott: my… my dad

Peter: OK, why don't you try and get some sleep

Scott: I can't

Peter: well Scott, if you can't go to sleep on your own, we can give you a very mild drug. It's a pill you won't even notice it

Scott: no, please Peter no pills

Peter: Scott I'm running out of ideas

Scott: Shell Shelby please Peter

Peter looked at Sophie and Roger.

Sophie: I'll go get her.

When Sophie returned, Shelby followed behind her. When she saw Scott she went and sat next to him.

Shelby: Scott! I… I missed you so much.

Scott: I missed you too… I love you Shell

Shelby: I'm so in love with you, hun.

Shelby leans in to Scott and they exchange a kiss. She then remembered that Sophie had told her to try and get Scott to sleep. Slowly Shelby climbed on top of the covers and lay down next to Scott. They held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

Shelby: sleep. sleep for me

Scott: but she's there

Shelby: no she's not there anymore I'm here. I'm here for you. Now, she's gone

They both closed their eyes and fell into a long and peaceful sleep. Roger, Peter, and Sophie looked at each other. Sophie had a small tear forming in her eye and she hugged Peter and then Roger. They were successful. Scott was safe and reunited with his one true love. Everything was working out. Now all that had to be done was mend the open wounds. Elaine had to be dealt with, as well as Scott's father, but will Scott's father even believe his own son? And if he does believe Scott will he have enough love left in his heart to care? Peter's job was only half done. What will happen next, only time will tell…

Chapter 3

A warm ray of sunlight cascaded through window and onto Scotts face. Its light brought Scott awake and he took a minute to remember what had occurred the night before. He realized where he was and a little started he abruptly rose to a sitting position. He frantically looked to his side and saw he was alone. Rising from the bed he walked to the window and looked outside seeing the beautiful scenery of Horizon.

_Shit. This isn't good. I told them, I remember I told them. Shit why am I such an idiot! I can't believe this... They're going to tell my dad... He won't believe me! He already hates me! What if they send me away! God! I'm such an idiot! Everything's messed up now..._

Scott put a hand carefully on the bump still on the back of his head. He winced at the pain still coming from his wound. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Peter came in with a plate of steaming eggs and bacon. Peter quickly put a smile on and studied Scotts face trying to find any emotion.

Peter: Hey, you're up earlier then I expected.

Scott: oh yeah I know. I uh... um where's Shell?

Peter: She's in her classes right now. Nothing's changed here; everyone is at school workin for the grades!

Peter handed the plate to Scott and set a cup of orange juice on the nightstand next to the bed.

Peter: So, I know you probably aren't in the mood for talking about last night, but it's really important that we do Scott.

Scott: thank you Peter. I don't know what I would have done...

Peter: you already thanked me Scott. And you're welcome. You know I will always be here. You're still one of the cliffhangers.

Scott: What's going to happen...? I mean, with me... can I stay at Horizon?

Peter: well, as soon as we can get the full story from you, CPS will help and we can press charges on Elaine.

Scott: no! We, you can't do that Peter! Please... just let me stay here. And tell my dad I'm back on drugs and he'll let me stay.

Peter: Scott we can't act like there isn't a problem here. What she did to you isn't right Scott. It's not right and it's illegal! She deserves to pay for her mistakes. Don't you see that?

Scott's eyebrows furrowed and he sent a cold and harsh glare at Peter.

Scott: I thought coming to you meant you'd help me! But I guess I was wrong. Peter don't make this worse-

Peter walked closer to Scott now also frustrated.

Peter: Scott I heard you last night! You were frightened, hurt, confused. All these emotions that had built up inside you, for however many years _this_ has been happening to you, just exploded. Your body and mind can't take it anymore... _This_ needs to be helped Scott! You need help! And I want you to get that help here at Horizon, but we first have to deal with the problem.

Scott walked away from Peter with his hands moving fiercely through his hair. He sat on the bed and looked at the floor.

Scott: Peter I can't do this.

Peter: then I can't help you.

A silence filled the room and Scott clenched his fists relieving anger and frustration. Peter walked to the door and placed his hand on the handle.

Peter: Scott I have to go and make my rounds. Then I have Noon Group with the rest of the Cliffhangers. For right now, I think it's best if you stay in here, and decide on what you're going to do. Roger, Sophie or I will check up on you periodically and if you need anything, Susan, the secretary is downstairs at the front desk. I put some clothes in the bathroom. Take a shower. Cool down. And think about everything, ok? Remember... You need help Scott, but you have to accept it.

Scott still looked at the floor and didn't respond. Peter took a deep sigh and closed the door, leaving Scotts mind in anxious frustration.

_What the fuck does he know! He doesn't get it. No one does. I shouldn't have called... it's all going wrong... everything..._

Scott walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The hot water caused steam to form and fill the room in a haze.

_I don't want to fuckin deal with it! I just want it to end... BUT IT WON'T! It never ends... unless I make it..._

Scott became aware that he was only in his boxers from last night. Abruptly, he removed them entered the shower. The hot water burned as it flowed down onto his body and he let the angry thoughts flood his mind...

_I hate her! She ruined my life!_

Seeing Peter's razor blades on top of the shower door, Scott takes them down... With shallow breaths he takes one of the replacement razors and removes a single blade.

_I WANT IT TO END! I want to stop the pain..._

Scott puts the blade to his wrist and looks at angrily. He was ready to end it right there. But something entered his mind... it was a girl... It was Shelby... Suddenly, Shelby was replaced with Elaine and he let out an angered cry as he took the blade and placed it hard against his stomach. Scott groaned slightly as he pressed the blade harder and harder, making several cuts into his body. The blood slowly crawls down his body mixing in the water and going down the drain. His body goes down against the wall and he lets the hot water take away the blood. That was enough... for now. He had found a way... to stop the pain.

Chapter 4

Scott sat on a chair in Peter's room waiting for Sophie, Roger, or Peter to return. It had been almost an hour since Scott cut himself in the shower. He could feel the pain penetrating from the open wounds covering his stomach, and it felt good. He had placed the blade in his back pocket for the next time he would need release.

_It's almost noon, are they just going to let me starve? Although, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing._

Ever since Elaine had begun forcing herself on Scott after his return home, Scott had stopped eating right and was, although still very muscular, much thinner. He glanced to his right and saw that the plate of food was only half eaten. He stood and took the plate of food to the restroom where he flushed it down the toilet.

_That ought to do it_.

Just as he was returning to his seat he heard the door lightly open. His face hardened as Peter's masculine body entered.

Peter: Nice to see you fully clothed again Scott!

Peter said with a chuckle.

Scott: yeah, ok whatever...

Peter: Scott, please don't be mad at me. You have to believe me that I just want to help.

Scott: then let me stay peter!

Peter: I want you to stay!

Scott: Then don't tell anyone about Elaine..

Peter walked over to the window and gazed out at the many students laughing and talking below.

Peter: is that what this is about? You think that if we press charges they'll take you somewhere?

Scott: I'm not dumb Peter. I've heard about kids that tried to stand up against an adult. Even if they win the goddamn case they still get hauled away to some freak house-

Peter interrupted and turned to face Scott.

Peter: watch your mouth. Scott, I'm not going to let you be shipped away. Horizon is a highly acclaimed school. After charges are filed against Elaine, your father will probably see that Horizon is the best place for you to be.

Scott: You don't get it!

Peter: OK! Explain it to me!

Scott turned away from peter

Scott: forget it.

Peter sighed in defeat. He couldn't believe how stubborn Scott was being... Why wouldn't he accept his help?

Peter: ok, Scott let's take a break. It's Noon Group for the Cliffhangers and they are all very anxious to see you.

This caught Scott's attention. He turned and looked at Peter.

Scott: really?

Peter saw the small smile creep from Scott's lips.

Peter: yeah, common. Let's take your dishes and go get lunch with the group and you can participate in Noon Group. I know Shelby has been asking for you _almost_ all morning. She really misses you.

Scott: I missed her too. So much.

Peter and Scott exited the room and Peter grabbed the cup and Plate. He glanced down at the plate and then followed Scott out.

As soon as Peter and Scott entered the mess hall the room was filled with cheers and screams coming from the other six cliffhangers already sitting at the table with their food. Peter saw Scotts face light up as Shelby came running to him and they exchanged a kiss. Scott felt a slight bit of pain as Shelby's body applied pressure against Scott's deep cuts. Shelby felt a slight flinch but it wasn't noticeable to the eyes of their spectators.

Scott: Hey babe.

Scott said as he gently removed Shelby and held her hand in his. She gave him a concerned yet happy smile and led him back to the table where Jules, Auggie, Ezra, daisy, and David all sat with huge smiles. Peter watched the merry reunion.

Scott: It's so great to see you guys, I missed you all…

Auggie let out a chuckle and extended his hand shaking Scotts.

Auggie: Great to have ya back man, it ain't been the same without you.

The group spent their lunch hour talking and remembering the first days as a full group. Laughter escaping each of them while they spoke. Jules was her usual perky self. Her and Auggie every now and then giving each other small pecks on the cheek. Daisy was still full of morbid yet sincere advice. Ezra let out constant jokes that would be continually bit off by Shelby and her sarcasm. David had changed drastically since the last time Scott saw him and was acting very considerate and entertaining. Sophie had come into the hall moments after Peter and Scott and sat next to him smiling at the group.

Sophie: it all seems so right.

Peter: I know. I wish it could just stay like this.

Sophie: Have you guys had Noon Group yet?

Peter: what, you think this is my job?

They both let out a soft laugh compared to the huge laughter riots at the table to the right of them.

Sophie: ok, ok, I got the point. Hey guys!

Sophie stood up and approached the table to see them all laughing and smiling. They soon got the hint and gave Sophie their full attention.

Sophie: All right everyone, clear your trays and let's meet out by "The Wall" for Noon Group.

Juliet let out a groan and Shelby gave her the "Oh paa—lease" sarcastic look.

Shelby: Common Princess, I'm sure you'll be able to climb to the top today.

Juliet: Shut it Shelby, I've gotten to the top before... It's just… it's so hard!

The whole group let out a laugh at Jules' comment, even Shelby's face turned into laughter. As the group took their trays to the kitchen area Roger came in and taped Peter on the shoulder. Peter stood up and smiled at Roger who seemed a little aggravated.

Peter: hey man, what's up? Did you get hold of Scott's father?

Roger placed his hands on his hips and switched his weight from on foot to the other.

Roger: Yes, after assuring Scott's safety with Mr. Berringer, he agreed to allow Horizon to re-enroll Scott until we are sure we straighten out whatever was wrong with Scott that night.

Peter: he doesn't know?

Roger: Not even a clue. He made it clear, however, that Scott slipped in the shower and that was the cause of the bump on his head and the black eye. Typical abuse cover story.

Peter: I still don't think his dad is an abuser. I believe he's just in denial that Elaine would ever do anything against Him. Thus when Scott talks back, down he goes.

Roger: Scott decided to let us help him press charges yet?

Peter: Nope. He's stubborn. But he's definitely bleeding inside. So much pain.

Roger: Alright, have fun at Noon Group, keep an eye on him... maybe you'll catch something. You always do.

They both laughed at the comment

Peter: yeah, ok, thanks Rog, You're a great help.

Roger: no problem. I'm just glad to be help for Scott.

They all gathered round the base of the climbing wall. Shelby and Jules were the first two going up. They placed their harnesses on and began the assent. Although they had all climbed this wall before, it still seemed threatening in their eyes. At the bottom the rest of the group called out shouts of encouragement. Shelby was first to the top and Juliet trailed behind grumbling as she went. They returned to the bottom and Scott kissed Shelby's head congratulating her.

Sophie and Peter helped put the harnesses on Auggie and Scott as they both were next. They started up the tall wall.

Auggie: So, glad to be back?

Auggie asked as they climbed.

Scott: yeah, it's great here.

Peter paused a moment as they both pondered their next move. Scott saw the right indent in the wall and used it to pull himself up.

Scott: I just wish Peter would learn when to back off.

Auggie: Chill man, he's only tryin to help. We all are.

Scott: yeah, well he should learn to help less and mind his own goddamn business.

The abrupt comment stopped Auggie and he watched Scott. Scott realized Auggie had stopped and he turned to see if he was stuck.

Auggie: are you ok man? You're really freakin me out.

Scott: what? I'm fine. I'm just a little angry I guess, sorry I didn't mean to be so forward.

Auggie: Whatever man.

They continued their way to the top. Scott lost his footing and slid down the wall slightly but caught himself with the grooves on the wall. He winced in pain as one of his cuts from earlier re-opened from sliding against the wall. Auggie looked back down.

Auggie: eh you alright man?

Scott quickly averted his eyes from his stomach to Auggie pretending that nothing had happened. Shelby stood at the bottom and concern filled her face when she saw Scott grab his stomach with his free hand after his slide. Peter saw it too and when he looked to Shelby and saw her face, she confirmed his suspicion. Scott looked at Auggie and then back down at the floor and seeing both Peter and Shelby's concerned face he quickly returned to Auggie's confused eyes.

Scott: yeah man, I just slid a little.

They both reached the top together and returned to the floor where they un-harnessed. Shelby came to Scott's side. Peter and Sophie watched from behind.

Shelby: hey, good job. You alright? I saw you grab your stomach... Did you hurt yourself?

Scott: huh? Oh, yeah I scraped it when I came down.

Shelby put her hand to Scotts face and slowly made its way down his shirt where she began to lift it. Scott acted casual as he gently pushed her hand away and brought his shirt back down.

Scott: I'm alright Shell… thanks

He then kissed her hoping to take her mind away from it.

Scott: hey look, Ezra and Daisy are going!

They smiled as they watched them begin their climb. Scott tried to ignore the shooting pain that was coming from the opened wound, but it was excruciating.

_This is how it should be__… forever… me here with my friends and Shell. Fuckin Elaine back home with Da__d. He hates me any way. And me__… taking away the pain__._

Chapter 5

Scott pushed open the door to the boy's cabin with his foot as he entered with a box of his stuff. Peter had collected most of Scott's clothes and items the day he was taken home by his father leaving all his belongings behind. Auggie walked out of the bathroom and seeing Scott's full arms let out a laugh. David looked up from his book and sent Scott one of his large smiles. Ezra, however, was down in the kitchen with Daisy making dinner since they had both gotten in trouble earlier that week for their little fight leaving them with "kitchens."

Auggie: Yo man, need a hand.

Scott: Naw, I got it

David: man this is just like old times!

Scott looked at them with a smile, as he set down his box onto the empty bed.

Scott: Yeah, old times.

Scott's stomach growled and it caused a pain to flow through his body. He had cleaned his cuts when he went to the rest room after "the wall" incident and found that they were all a deep red, irritated look, and had started forming puss. Quickly wiping it away he had then re-joined the group. Scott rubbed his stomach at the sound of its grumble and looked to see if it got the attention of either the two boys. Both had returned to their routines in preparing for dinner.

_Alright, I gotta figure something out for dinner... should I just eat? I can't! The pain just seems to go away when I don't... I don't even think about... __**Her**__... when I don't... NO! I won't eat... It feels good... but what about fuckin nosey Peter... Can't he just accept that I don't need his help? I know what to do..._

Auggie came out from the bathroom combing his hair.

Auggie: Eh Scott, I cleared your old spot in the bathroom. Let's go down to the mess hall, its din din time!

He said rubbing his stomach. Scott let out a small laugh at his comment.

David: I just can't wait to see Daisy and Ezra slavin away!

All three burst into laughter thinking of the cute, yet strange, couple.

Auggie: You ready Scott? Let's go man.

Scott set down his clothes he was folding and walked towards the door with David and Auggie.

The mess hall was crowded as the chatter of all the Horizon students filled the air. Auggie, Scott, and David entered and saw both Shelby and Juliet sitting at the usual table already starting with their dinner.

Auggie: ayy-lo ladies, nice to see ya, we'll be right back, time to catch some grub.

The girls smiled at them and Shelby gave a tender smile to Scott who returned it as he turned and followed the hungry Auggie and David. Peter was sitting at a staff table with Sophie and Roger, along with some other teachers and counselors, and watched as Scott walked to the food line. Roger noticed and switched conversations to talk to Peter.

Roger: hey, so you find anything out during Noon Group?

Peter turned and faced Roger with a half smile.

Peter: nope. But something's definitely up with that kid. I mean... he was so broken down the first day we saw him. Emotions like that don't just go away... and especially after what he's been through with his step mom. He's avoiding it... I can see it. But how is he handling the emotions is what scares me the most...

Roger: I see what you mean. You need any help keeping an eye on him?

Peter: Well, I'm almost positive he wouldn't run. I mean he's so happy here. This is what he wants. I'm thinking about having a talk with the rest of the cliffhangers privately to ask them to keep an eye on Scott's behavior.

Roger: You've never done something like that. It's risky, he could feel like you're betraying his trust if he finds out

Peter: well what else am I supposed to do, Rog?

Roger turned and watched the cliffhangers eating away and laughing as usual. He studied Scott. He was smiling and listening to another one of Juliet's perky stories.

Roger: Well, you could talk to him. I'm sure it would do some good to have lots of private conversations with him since we still need him to agree to pressing charges and confronting his Father with the truth. Or... maybe just talk to one or two of the Cliffhangers.

Peter let out a laugh and Roger looked to him with a confused smile.

Peter: Ok, next time I need advice, remind me to come to you!

Peter looked around and saw an empty table nearby.

Peter: alright, attempt one.

He stood up and walked casually to the cliffhangers. After interrupting Juliet's story he asked Scott if he could talk to him at the close by table.

Peter: Bring your tray, Scott. And thank you guys for letting me steal him away from this happy meal hour!

They all smiled at Peter and Scott stood up with his full tray in hand.

David: glad to be of service captain!

He said saluting Peter who them raised an eyebrow.

Shelby: and thank you Peter for interrupting Juliet's endless rambling..

The Group continued their playful bickering and Scott and Peter sat at the other table.

_Shit. This can't be good. Why the hell does he want to talk to me? I don't want to talk to anyone about my "problems". They're my fucking issues so leave me alone. I can handle it. I'm fine._

Peter: So how's it feel to be a part of the group again?

Scott: great. It's great.

Peter: Scott, I know you know I didn't bring you over here to talk about the highlights of the day, so I guess I'll just spare the crud and get to the point.

Scott let out a sigh and slouched back in his chair. He knew it.

Scott: Does my Dad know why I'm hear?

Peter: No, Roger talked to him, but he just thinks you were on some sort of drug high and losing control of your life again.

Scott: figures.

Peter: The bump on your head looks like it's going down. And the black eye is almost gone too. It's good that they're healing.

Scott: ok.

Peter: Healing, Scott. It's a good thing. And, I know what you've been through takes a lot of healing. How are you doing with that?

Scott: I'm fine Peter. I can "heal" on my own. Don't even ask me about that whole pressing charges crap. I'm not going to do it. Don't you see? I'm fine!

Scott's voice raised a notch on the last comment. Peters face filled with annoyance.

Peter: You're not fine Scott! That pain is hiding somewhere. You need to let it out.

Scott: I'm not letting anything out Peter! There is no pain! I'm dealing with whatever on my own and its fine!

Peter didn't like what Scott was saying probably not even realizing what he had just said.

Peter: How Scott? How are you dealing? Cause if you're dealing with it in a good way, then FINE! As long as it's ok! But if you're dealing with it in a bad way, Scott, that's not right. You NEED to talk to me! Or _Someone_. I don't really care! I know you're hurting-"

Scott stood up abruptly filled with anger and interrupted Peter.

Scott: You don't know shit Peter!

The argument was beginning to be watched by tables around as both Peter and Scott screamed at each other.

Peter: Let it out Scott! You're hurting! You need to let it out!

Scott was roughly rubbing his head in frustration. He suddenly let one arm go and it knocked his entire tray of food onto the ground silencing the entire mess hall. All eyes were on him and Peter. Some of the staff members had stood from their seats not sure what or if they were supposed to do.

Scott: Dammit! Peter please! Just Stop!

Peter instantly rose from his seat, grabbing hold of Scott's arm. Scott shrugged him off.

Scott: Just... Just Stop!

Scott walked fast as he felt the tears welting up in the back of his eyes. He left the mess hall walking back towards the boy's dorm. The room was left in silence. Peter looked around at all the faces. He saw Daisy in the white apron next to Shelby who was crying into her shoulder. The concerned looks of all the Cliffhangers. And then he made eye contact with Sophie, who approached him in concern.

Sophie: Roger said he'd watch the boy's dorm to make sure Scott wasn't just going back to pack his things.

Peter: he's not going to run. I just feel like he doesn't want to leave. But we have to do something. We definitely have a problem.

Peter looked at all the kids still in awe of what just happened.

Peter: OK everyone! It's over, go back to your dinners!

Soon the hustle and bustle of the mess hall had returned and Peter went to the Cliffhangers table.

Peter: Hey Aug, can I get a moment?

Auggie: sure man

They both went outside the mess hall where Peter put both his hands into his back pockets watching the Sun setting over the Horizon.

Peter: Auggie I need to ask you a favor, but I need to know that i can trust you to keep it secret.

Auggie: Sure man, ya got my word.

Peter: thanks Aug, this means a lot. Well, I need you to keep an eye on Scott. His behavior, what he says, everything. I have a suspicion that there is some destructive behavior happening.

Peter saw Auggie's face sadden at the last comment.

Peter: but I can't go at him without knowing that for a fact. Scott's at a really shaky state. And I don't want to push him any farther away then I already have. Do you think you can handle it?

Auggie hesitated a little bit and looked Peter in the eye and saw them pleading away at him.

Auggie: You got it. I'll do it for you, and for the "meat." He's a good guy, I don't want to see him fall.

As soon as Scott returned to the cabin he immediately striped his clothes and entered the bathroom. He turned the water on full heat and walked in. HIs fist clenched against the blade as the heat of the water scorched his body. Tears started to flow uncontrollable and before he knew it they were pouring out as he sobbed.

_Dammit! I'm such a goddamn pussy... I hate this! I don't need their help! They're the ones that keep causing me to remember! I don't want to..._

Scott fell slowly to the floor as the water cascaded down his shaking body. Elaine appeared in his head. Her voice echoed through his mind calling out his name

:::::_Scottie... Scottie... ::::::::_

_NO! Leave me alone! Please! Dont.. please.._

All the memories flooded back through his head. Elaine coming into his room and striping him of his clothes... She'd caress his toned body and rub him while kissing him all over...

_No!_

Scott took the blade without even thinking and it slashed across his side and he let out a grown. The pain set through every nerve as he again took another slash.

_Why won't she leave me alone?_

_::::::Scottie... Scottie... :::::::_

Scott: Get out!

He screamed taking one more deep cut. His eyes opened and she was gone. Scott let the blood flow and he watched it seep from his side and trickle down into the drain.

_See. I don't need anyone's help. I can do it myself. I'm fine._

A knock on the bathroom door was heard over the water and startled, Scott stood up.

Auggie: Scott man, you in there?

Scott: Yea. I'm just cooling down.

Auggie: Cooling down? Man the room is steamin! I can see the steam out here!

Scott noticed that he had the water on full heat and quickly turned it down.

Scott: oh sorry man, I didn't realize it.

Auggie: ok, well, when you're done in there, I need to talk to you.

_Damn... some people just don't get it... I don't want to talk!_

And with that Scott turned off the water and looked down at the still oozing cuts.

_She's gone... the pain is gone. It's ok... you're fine..._

Chapter 6

Scott raised his arms slowly into the air as he carefully slid on his sweatshirt over his body. He had waited almost ten minutes after Auggie's knock to wait for the blood to dry. He wondered if Auggie had given up and left. His chest was still red where he had cut both yesterday and a few minutes ago.

_No one will find out. You're fine._

He looked at himself in the mirror before going out of the bathroom. His black eye and bump were both almost completely gone.

_I look like I lost a lot of weight. I better find a cover story. Damn idiots can't stay out of business._

There was another knock on the door and this time Auggie's voice was forceful.

Auggie: Scott? Common man, you've been in there forever!

Scott: Chill out, I'm comin.

Scott exited the bathroom and saw Auggie sitting on his bed with a concerned look.

Scott: is that the look everyone's going to give me until I die?

Auggie: Well maybe if you didn't worry everyone so much we wouldn't give you this look.

Scott: That's just it Aug. You don't have to worry about me! I'm fine; I can take care of myself.

Auggie didn't respond as he just sat and watched Scott walk over to his bed and lie down.

Auggie: Scott I'm your friend. And I really care for you-

Scott: Jesus Christ!

He said in a quiet emotionless tone.

Auggie: I really care for you, and so does everyone else. Shelby especially. Even ol Peter doesn't like seein you like this-

Scott: like what! What am I doing that's pissin people off? Huh?

Auggie stood up and approached Scott's bed.

Auggie: look at you man! You're way skinnier then the first time I met you! You're becoming really defensive about the slightest things! Something's bothering you and you won't tell ANYONE!

Scott quickly stood up coming only inches away from Auggie's face.

Scott: Why can't you all just mind your own business and trust me! I'm fuckin 16! I can take care of myself!

Auggie: Yo, don't talk to me like that! I'm your friend!

Scott: If you were my friend you leave me alone and get out of my FACE!

Scott said angrily, giving Auggie a light shove at that last word. Auggie's face hardened as he looked straight into Scotts cold eyes.

Auggie: Don't even go there man! I just want to help you!

Scott: I don't need your help!

Scott screamed as he charged Auggie. They grabbed each other and fell to the floor. Auggie gritted his teeth as he fought back. Scott shook Auggie fiercely and Auggie, being the better in shape of the two, used his strength to turn over on top of Scott. Scott saw Auggie bring his arm up preparing the punch and suddenly his mind flashed and it was no longer Auggie, but his Father. Auggie saw the fear in Scott's eyes as he looked hard through him. Auggie felt as if Scott was burning a hole through him and staring at someone behind them.

_:::::I hate you! You're a disgrace to this family! You're not my son! You're a failure!:::::_

_NO dad please! I love you dad! No!_

Auggie slowly released his hold on Scott, but as soon as he stopped applying pressure, Scott was brought from his trance and flipped Auggie onto his back delivering a hard punch to his jaw.

Auggie: Shit man, get off on me!

Scott wound up for another punch when suddenly the door was opened and David and Ezra ran in.

Ezra: Aug we heard you- oh shit David get Scott!

The two boys pulled the still struggling Scott off of Auggie's body who then stood up wiping away the blood coming from the side of his mouth.

David: Scott, chill out man!

Scott shrugged them off and turned away no longer facing them. He looked down and saw that his sweatshirt was covered in blood. His blood. He quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door sliding a chair behind it.

_Shit. My cuts._

Scott lifted his sweatshirt to see blood slowly forming at his re-open wounds from the fight. He took some paper towels and pressed lightly against them as pain soared in his mind. Thoughts of the night when his dad attacked him burned away at his skull and he took a deep breath as the pain took the memory away.

Outside Auggie looked at David and Ezra who were both speechless.

Ezra: Aug, uh, are you alright? What happened?

He said breaking the silence. Auggie wiped away the remaining blood.

Auggie: yea, I'm fine. I have to go talk to Peter.

He said harshly and walked towards the door. Once at the door he turned around quickly.

Auggie: Watch him.

And just as quickly as he turned, he left. Ezra went to the bathroom door and turned the knob. When he realized Scott had barricaded it he shot a worried glance at David. An idea came to Ezra's mind and a sly smile crept across his face.

Ezra: You stay here. I have an idea.

Ezra walked outside the cabin and slowly approached the small window of the bathroom on the opposite side of the cabin. Using the small tree he climbed to the window, flipped the small hidden latch and propped it open quietly. He saw Scott facing the other direction with his shirt off doing.. something. He slid inside quietly using the sink as a stair. He then stood with his face cocked to the side with a disgusted look.

Ezra: Scott man, that's just gross. Couldn't ya just use a bathroom stall to, uh, you know, jack the kid.. ?

Scott was startled and he turned around to see Ezra. Ezra shot him back an even more startled face when he saw Scott's stomach and side a deep red and irritated color due to several deep cuts.

Ezra: OH Shit! Uh sorry man I thought you were, uh, you know doin things.. but Jesus Christ Scott! What the hell happened?

Scott quickly walked to Ezra and shoved him up against the cold wall with a hand pulled back for a punch. Ezra closed his eyes instantly bracing for the pain. When he realized he hadn't been hit yet he slowly opened his eyes looking into Scotts angered ones.

Scott: EZ please! You can't tell anyone! Not ANYONE!

Ezra: Scott look in the goddamn mirror! You're a mess!

Scott: EZRA PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! This is not you business! This is mine. I'm fine! TRUST ME!

Ezra: Scott, you, uh, you need help! Look what you're doin! It, it isn't right Scott. Peter can-

Scott cut off Ezra off once more shaking him as he pulled his arm back again. Ezra didn't even close his eyes. He knew Scott wasn't going to do it.

Scott: NO! You can't, you can't tell him Ezra! I swear Ezra! If you do you'll wish you never… Just trust me Ezra. I can take care of myself!

Ezra's face hardened and his eyes suddenly became very cold as he looked deep into Scotts.

Ezra: Let go of me.

His words cut at Scott and he let go turning around running his hands through his blonde hair in a nervous fashion.

Scott: you're.. You're not going to tell him? Please Ezra.

Ezra: You're really in a lot of trouble Scott. I can't just let you die.

Scott: Ezra..

Ezra: Peter can help you. Sophie can help you. The cliffhangers and I.. we can help you.

Scott: I don't need your help or anyone else's.

Ezra: Scott I have to tell Peter.

Scott's face shot directly at Ezra's and filled with furry.

Scott: Ezra.. If you tell them. I'll do it.. I'll end it all for me.

Ezra's once strong face turned to one of sadness and worry searching Scott for some sort of "bluff." But there was none to be found. He was serious.

Ezra: You cant-

Scott: I will.

He said in a serious and low voice.

Ezra: No…

Scott: I'll stop, I promise. Just keep your mouth shut. I promise I'll stop.

Ezra: I want you word.

Scott: fine. You have my word.

Chapter 7

The boys' cabin was silent as David slept and Ezra lay reading a book. Scott's body was turned away from the other two but wasn't asleep. Auggie hadn't returned from Peter's office yet and it was sending worry all throughout Scott's body.

_He sure as hell better not be telling Peter about what just happened. He brought it upon himself. He needs to learn that some things are fuckin personal. Why should I have to tell anyone how I feel. It's my business.._

The door opened quietly and Auggie entered the room. He first glanced over at where Scott was laying, and then to Ezra. They met eyes and Auggie noticed Ezra's straight, solemn face. Something must have happened.

Auggie: Hey guys. I got news.

David, not fully asleep, heard this and groggily turned and sat up wiping his eyes.

David: This better be important. I was dating Pamela Anderson. We were on the beach…

David smiled and Auggie let out a small chuckle to himself.

Auggie: pack your things guys. Tomorrow we're going on a hike. We leave at 7:30.

Scott turned over in his bed and looked at Auggie. He gave Auggie a small smile and Auggie hesitated slightly but returned it as a truce.

Scott: How long's the hike?

Auggie: all weekend man, just like old times.

The four boys thought back to old "Quests" and smiled.

Scott: It'll be nice to hear Juliet complaining for 6 hours straight

The room broke into laughter as they thought about what "problem" Juliet was going to have with the quest this time.

David: alright guys, it's back to the beach with me…

David said smiling and turning the opposite way. Ezra put down his book and turned his lamp off.

Ezra: We all better get some sleep; we're going to have an early morning. Night guys.

Scott: night EZ.

Auggie walked over and sat on Scott's bed.

Scott: eh man! You're on my feet!

They laughed and Auggie re-arranged himself.

Auggie: Look man, about earlier.

Scott: I am so sorry Aug. I don't know what came over me. It's just you pushed me so hard. You know I would never hit you intentionally.

Auggie: whatever man. I'm sorry I pushed you to hard. It's just you need to be pushed. I just came on a little too quickly.

Scott: ok. I'm sorry for the punch.

Auggie: don't worry about it.

Scott: But I'm not sorry for blowin up on ya. You need to trust me Aug. I can take care of myself.

Auggie: You're so stubborn man.

Scott: Yeah well… I learn from the best.

Auggie stood up and started un-buttoning his shirt.

Auggie: whatever man. Just know Scott. I'm not giving up on you.

Auggie didn't allow a response as he walked away toward his bed. It was only minutes later that all the boys had fallen asleep wanting to gain as much energy as possible for tomorrows Quest. All but one. Scott lay in his bed wide-awake. Last night was probably the one night in the past week that he had gotten so many hours of sleep. He tried thinking of soothing thoughts avoiding that memory in the back of his mind of _her._

_It's alright man. Think of Shelby. Elaine said that __**she**__ was gone. It's ok man. You're alright._

Scott would doze off every now and then but would always hear her voice calling out to him. He woke up in a cold sweat and realized he had knocked almost all his blankets off. After pulling them back onto his bed he wrapped himself in them and shook himself softly holding back the thoughts. His eyes drifted around the room and saw that everyone else was off in a dream in their restful sleep.

_I'm so tired. I just want to go to sleep.. Why can't she stay out of my mind__…? I'm so tire__d._

Scott shook himself a little more and then was startled as he heard a light tapping. He frantically scanned the room again. The he looked to the window and saw a familiar face. Shelby. She had a smile on her face. The moonlight seamed to glisten off of her face. Her long blonde hair hung straight and close to her cheeks. A small beanie keeping her ears warm. She was beautiful. He pointed to the door and he quietly arose from his bed and walked to the door. He opened it slowly and pulled her inside. They embraced each other and shared a tender kiss on the lips.

Scott: You're beautiful…

Shelby looked into his eyes. Her hand caressed the side of his cheek.

Shelby: You're shaking…

Scott: I, I had a bad dream that's all. I can't sleep without you Shell.

Shelby: I know. I love you baby.

They hugged and she tried to calm his nerves. They walked silently towards his bed and she had Scott lay down.

Shelby: I brought you something..

Shelby reached into the front pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled out an old ragged stuffed bear. She handed it to Scott. A smile spread over his lips.

Shelby: This is Joan.

She said as she patted its small head.

Scott: Is this for me?

Shelby: Yes. When I used to have nightmares, my sister gave me Joan. She said that was so fierce and intimidating, all the nightmares would run away. And it worked. Joan kept me free of nightmares forever. I want you to have her now.

Scott: thanks shell.

Shelby: Scott you need sleep. Everyone does. And Peter wasn't too thrilled with the idea of me sleeping with you every night-

They both let out a quiet laugh.

Shelby: so instead of me protecting you, you have Joan.

Scott looked up from the bear and kissed Shelby lightly on her forehead.

Scott: thank you so much baby. I love you.

Shelby: I love you too. Now get some rest. Tomorrow's going to suck major.

Scott: Yeah I know what you mean.

Scott and Shelby shared one more hug and helped him under the covers. Then she quietly walked out the door and back to her cabin. Scott looked at the small little bear in his arms. He smelled it and it reminded him of Shelby. Thoughts of her flooded his mind and with that he went into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 8

The crisp morning air surrounded the Cliffhanger girls and Sophie as they waited early in the morning just outside of Horizon's campus. The scent of pine engulfed in their cold red noses. Smiles perked over all of them as they saw Peter along with the Cliffhanger boys approaching. They all had huge hiking equipment on their backs and Juliet was already complaining about its weight.

Peter: Common Jules, We'll be taking period breaks throughout the hike to the campground

Peter said as he patted her on her shoulders. He turned and faced all the Cliffhangers smiling.

Peter: Ok everyone, are we ready?

The cliffhangers responded with tired mumbles and Sophie gave Peter an encouraging smile. As they walked through the woods Shelby and Peter kept the tail end Juliet and Auggie in front of them. And David kept conversation with Ezra and Daisy. Sophie and Peter led the group and called out "Step!" whenever there was something in the way of the path.

Sophie: So you sure this is a good idea Peter?

Peter: Well, too late to turn back now. I have a feeling that if_ He's_ hiding something, we'll find out here.

Sophie: Could be dangerous.

Peter: yeah? Well, that's why I brought you!

Peter said looking into Sophie's eyes. They exchanged a small laugh and smile.

Shelby: How'd you sleep last night?

She said looking to her right at Scott. He gave her a smile.

Scott: I haven't slept better in weeks. Thanks Shell. I brought Joan.

Shelby: Well... depending on how much of an eye Peter keeps on us... I'm not sure if you'll need her...

Scott raised an eyebrow and Shelby smiled seductively.

Scott: naughty girl.

Their hands clasped and they walked along together smiling. Scott felt a burning in his side but ignored the pain.

_Man... This can't be good. I guess I'll have to check them when we take a break. Shit they better not cause a problem..._

Scott took his other hand and felt around in his back pocket searching for something. When he felt the small blade he made a sigh of relief.

_Good. Save that for later._

Ezra walked in silence and Daisy was beginning to worry. She took his hand in hers and gave him a warm smile.

Daisy: You ok?

She whispered to him.

Ezra: Yeah, I'm fine.

Daisy: well you don't look fine. Common, what's wrong?

Ezra: I can't, I promised someone.

Daisy: You know you can trust me Ezra. I love you.

He looked at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Pondering the right decision he searched the ground as they walked. Daisy walked patiently waiting for his response.

Ezra: I, uh...

He cleared his throat and squinted his eyes while still hoping he was doing the right thing.

Ezra: I, I think, one of our, uh, friends is... he's in trouble.

Daisy didn't even have to think about it before she knew who he was referring to. She gave his hand a squeeze. David who was also walking with them had been listening to the conversation and he too grew filled with worry.

Daisy: Ezra, you have to do the right thing.

Ezra: I know. It's just. He really scared me. He said some things... I'm not sure I want to tell anyone... because... He was so angry. He said he'd do something that I DON'T want him to do. So, you can't say anything Daisy.

Daisy: Ezra, I don't know. If I knew something was wrong with you. I would want you to get help... maybe we should be doing the same for him...

David: Didn't you hear him?

Said David in an angered whisper, as to keep Sophie and Peter from hearing their conversation. Daisy shot David a cold glance.

David: If we tell anyone...He's going to do something we don't want him to. Then it will be our fault that... that... you know...

Daisy: But what if he does it anyway! Then it will be our fault because WE didn't tell.

The three walked in silence. They had a huge issue and none of them knew what to do about it. Peter saw a nice open area where they could take their first break and have some breakfast. He stopped everyone from walking and turned to face them.

Peter: Alright everyone! Let's take a break, get some food in us, and then we're about 4 miles away from the camp ground!

The ground entered the open area and practically threw their huge backpacks onto the dirt and sat down. Peter and Sophie worked on preparing their "breakfast feast"; fresh fruit, juice boxes, water, power bars, and dry cereal. Yumm.

Daisy, Juliet, and Shelby went to go find a place to "relieve" themselves, while the guys all sat and talked.

Juliet: I hate this. I mean, couldn't we just hike like ONE mile? Have Roger DRIVE use WARM food. At lease use AIR MATRESES?

Daisy: Peter would first watch hell freeze over.

Shelby: Common you guys. It's not that bad.

She said smiling and thinking of Scott. Juliet gave her a sarcastic glare.

Juliet: You just say that cause you want to have a nice looong time with Scott where we actually all end up sweating.

Shelby: No really, I do like going on Quests. Its... Uh... nature-ie

They all laughed lightly. Daisy still had thoughts about earlier floating in her mind. What was she supposed to do? They saw a good size tree far enough away from the boys and Peter and Sophie.

Daisy: Alright. Jules you can go first.

Juliet made a sarcastic smile and started to walk to and behind the tree.

Juliet: Lucky me! Can't we at least bring a freakin Port-a-Potty to these things?

Shelby laughed and turned to see Daisy with a very serious face.

Shelby: what's wrong?

Daisy: It's about Scott.

Shelby's face became very solemn and she searched Daisy hoping to figure out what was up.

Shelby: What about him? Is something wrong?

Daisy: Well, um, Ezra found something out about Scott. He didn't tell me what it was... see he, uh, promised to Scott that he wouldn't. But there is something wrong with him. Something very wrong. And... I just wanted to tell you... Because I'm too much of a coward to figure out the right thing to do.

Daisy saw Shelby hold back tears and she embraced her in a hug. Juliet came out from behind the tree and saw this. Her face became very confused.

Juliet: Dude, if I can wipe my butt with a leaf, you can too... it's not THAT bad...

Both girls turned and looked at Juliet. They couldn't help but give a slight chuckle and then Shelby walked towards the tree for her turn.

Peter came over to the boys and handed them all their breakfast. They looked at it and gave Peter an annoyed look.

Auggie: what, no scrambled eggs?

Peter: Sorry guys, but at lease it will give you all energy for today. It's pretty important that we keep you all dehydrated and energized.

David opened his powerbar and took a huge bite. With the food still in his mouth he looked at Peter.

David: Goody.

Scott opened his power bar and took a small bite of it. He looked at the rest of it hard as he swallowed the bite. He looked at everything else Peter had handed him and it made him feel sick to his stomach. What was he going to do?

Scott: Hey anyone got to take a leak?

He asked casually and looked at David, Ezra, and Auggie. All three of them looked up from their food and directly at Scott who stood up smiling. Food in hand. Auggie looked at the strange faces David and Ezra made at each other and concern filled him. He then stood up next to Scott.

Auggie: yeah man, I'll go with ya.

_Dammit._

Scotts smile faded. He had thought that everyone would have declined the offer. He quickly put the smile back on and turned starting to walk. Auggie looked over at Sophie and Peter.

Auggie: Hey Peter, Soph? We're going to head off and find a restroom.

Peter looked to Auggie and then to Scott. He shook his head yes very slowly.

Peter: Alright. Be careful, stay together.

Auggie and Scott walked through the trees and looked nervously to his side. Auggie was looking straight forward. Periodically as they walked, Scott would take a hunk of the Power bar and drop it to the side casually and was pretending to chew something in his mouth. Auggie looked to Scott.

Auggie: dude, you eat fast man.

He said noticing that Scott had already gone through the cereal and power bar.

Scott: yeah, I was hungry!

Auggie just shook his head and continued walking.

Auggie: Hey, did you notice anything weird with Ezra and David? What happened after I left last night?

Scott: oh, uh, I don't know... I didn't notice anything.

Auggie: oh, ok. What about my second question?

Scott: What?

Auggie: you're avoiding my question.

Scott: nothing happened after you left. I thought about how I over reacted and nothing happened with me and Ezra.

Auggie: Ezra and David you mean?

Scott: What?

Scott just realized what he had said.

_Shit, you idiot don't give anything away! God you're dumb. Cover up, cover up. Say something!_

Scott: yeah whatever, that's what I meant. Hey how bout I use this tree, you go over there ok?

Auggie looked Scott in the eye. He knew Scott was lying about last night. He shook his head right to left slowly still staring straight at Scott.

Auggie: Whatever man.

He turned and walked the other direction and went behind a tree. Scott used the tree to his right. As soon as he was behind it he quickly lifted it. His cuts had a slight purple tint to them. He took the napkin Peter gave him for his lunch and cleaned around the open wounds. A stinging sensation came and a smile went over Scott's face. He pulled his shirt back down and threw the rest of his lunch on the ground except the water bottle, which he just emptied out. He walked back out and put the bottle to his lips as if to have just finished it. Auggie came out from around his tree and raised an eyebrow. Scott smiled at Auggie, but he kept his look of seriousness.

Scott: You ready? Hey how come you didn't bring your lunch, aren't you hungry?

Auggie: Naw, I'm going to eat it back with the group. I can't believe how fast yours went.

Scott: well what can I say, I was hungry!

Scott laughed but Auggie just started his way back in silence. Scott trailed behind slowly. The pain coming from his stomach was still eating away at him while he smiled.

When they returned to the rest site the girls had just sat down with their breakfasts. Shelby looked at Auggie who just walked back and sat down with his food. Juliet noticed his mood and sat next to him and smiled. Shelby then went to Scott and gave him a smile.

Shelby: hey baby. What's wrong with Auggie? He seems... mad?

Scott: I don't know.

Shelby and Scott walked back over to where she had her food set out and sat down.

Shelby: Hey did you get breakfast yet?

Scott looked at her and smiled.

Scott: yep. I ate it on the way to the restroom.

Shelby looked down at the ground remembering everything Daisy had told her earlier. Instantly she put her food down on the ground and looked at Scott in the eye. She then hugged him. Scott was a bit startled but accepted the strange hug taking hold of Shelby. During the hug Shelby used that time to feel Scott. She held him tight and realized how small his body had become. Then it hit her. She gave one last tight squeeze and an immense pain shot through Scott's nerves and he flinched away. Shelby sat back looking at Scott with a serious face. Confused, Scott put his hand on her knee. He saw the tears weld up in her eyes.

Scott: Shell?

Shelby stood up and turned to Scott.

Shelby: You said you loved me Scott!

She said in a loud voice. Everyone turned and watched the commotion. Peter and Sophie looked up from their breakfast and both stood up instantly. Shelby looked around and saw everyone's eyes on them. She then walked back into the woods. Scott stood up and started walking towards where Shelby went to, but someone grabbed his arm from behind. He shook it off instantly feeling slight pain where they had applied pressure on his arm. He turned and saw Peter.

Peter: Let her go. Sophie's going to check on her. Me you need to talk. Common.

Scott hesitated wanting to go after Shelby but Peter gave him another pull away this time by his shoulder. He again flinched away and Peter noticed this.

Peter: Scott! Now! Let's go.

Peter turned and motioned Scott to start walking ahead. Scott brushed angrily past Peter with a deep sigh.

Peter: You five stay here.

He said solemnly. The five Cliffhangers looked around nervously at each other.

Juliet: Dude, what's wrong with Scott?

Auggie looked to the ground and Ezra looked to both Daisy and David.

Their friend was falling. And falling hard...

Chapter 9

Peter walked quickly with Scott in front of him about six feet. Scott saw a tree and in his quick pace approached it, immediately sending his clenched fist in a hard punch straight into the bark. Pain surged through his hand and quickly being ignored by Scott's ever present anger.

Peter: Scott!

Peter rushed to Scott abruptly pulling him away from the tree. Scott still struggled against Peter's strong body in an attempt to continue his fight with the defenseless tree bark.

Peter: Scott! What's gotten into you! huh! Common!

Peter yelled through gritted teeth. Scott shook Peter off and walked in a small circle as his hands combed through his light hair. Peter, still in a state of shock from Scott's actions watched him confused of his next decision.

Peter: Common, Let's sit down and talk, ok?

Peter said motioning to a fallen tree to their right.

Peter: let me see your hand.

His voice was stern and Scott only showed a small hesitation before showing the bleeding hand to Peter. His knuckles were scrapped of their skin from the rough bark and blood trickled down his hand. Peter pulled out a handkerchief and slowly and calmly began to wrap the hand. He tied the knot softly yet firm and Scott, sensing Peter was done, retracted his hand quickly and shoved it deep into his pocket. He avoided making any eye contact with Peter and instead kept a focus on a small beetle crawling along in the below him.

Peter: Alright. Tell me what's going on.

Scott: Nothings going on.

Peter: Explain why Shell ran off. And what's with this urge to take down Mother Nature?

Scott: You ask too many questions.

Peter: You dodge to many questions.

An awkward silence fell among them.

Scott: I don't know why Shell ran off. I guess that made me angry, so I took it out on the tree. Ok? There, I answered the question.

Peter: That's not how you cope with anger Scott, you know that. Inflicting pain on yourself never heals the pain within.

Scott's eyes instantly left the bug and bolted upward making a long stare into Peters.

_He doesn't know anything about __**my**__ pain..._

Peter: Scott I'm worried about you.

Peter said never leaving the eye contact they had.

Scott: You don't have too Peter. I'm fine-

Peter: You keep saying that! But you don't act it!

Peter said cutting in.

Scott: Why does everyone think I'm screwed up! I'm not dumb, ok! I know how to handle things!

Peter saw the defensiveness fire up in Scott's eyes. Both their brows furrowed in anger and frustration towards one another.

Peter: How _are_ you handling things?

Scott: I don't know... can we just drop the subject? Huh! Peter look, I said I'm _fine._

Scott stood up and started walking away. Peter quickly rose as his mind was taken over by thoughts and feelings. He took a risk...

Peter: Scott, you're losing a lot of weight.

As the words left Peters lips he suddenly thought if he had chosen the wrong words. He debated it for a second before deciding there was nothing he could do, it had been said. He watched Scott carefully for any reaction what so ever. Scott turned slowly stopping in his tracks.

_Shit. Gota' cover up._

Scott put a "confused mask" on and tilted his head as his eyes narrowed towards Peter.

Peter: You've lost.. So much weight Scott. You've been here almost two and a half days... and I haven't even seen you eat more than a bite of anything.

Scott: Don't even think that Peter.

Peter: Prove me wrong.

Scott: I can't believe you don't trust me Peter! What happened to all that trust crap you told me the very first day! And I believed it!

Peter: No Scott! Don't say that. I'm just worried about you...

Scott: Well don't. I don't want your worry.

Scott's words were cold and he turned walking back towards the group area. Peter let out a deep breath and rested his heavy head in his hands. Had he made the right choice?

Sophie walked around in a search for Shelby. She saw her lying against the trunk of a tall redwood tree. The deep shades contrasting with her light features. Her head was buried deep in her hands crying. Sophie slowly approached her laying her soft gentle hands upon Shelby's shaking shoulders. Shelby turned slightly startled and upon seeing Sophie's comforting face she fell into her tight embrace. Shelby started talking; trying to explain things to Sophie but her words ran together mixing horribly with her mumbled sobs. Sophie quieted her as they rocked back and forth.

Sophie: It's alright now, take your time. Tell me what's wrong...

Shelby: I don't know, I mean, I know, but-

The tears flowed rapidly down her cheeks as her hands tightened their grip on Sophie's large puffy jacket.

Sophie: It's alright, Shell. I'm right here... Take your time.

After another moment, Shelby had collected herself and wiped away her last straggling tear.

Shelby: He's lying to me.

Sophie: who shell?

She said although the name already flowed within her mind.

Shelby: Scott. He, he, says there's nothing wrong... but there is...

Sophie: Shelby if you know something, you have to tell Peter or me. It's the only way we can help.

Shelby let a few more tears slide gracefully down and Sophie rubbed her shoulders softly.

Sophie: Shel, do you know anything about Scott?

Shelby's mind was filled with thoughts from all angles. She thought about everything Daisy had told her, and then she thought of Scott.

Shelby: No...

Sophie: that's ok Shel. But please, if you know something's wrong with him, not telling us only makes it worse.

Shelby wiped her tears.

Shelby: I know...

Sophie: Peter and I know he's hiding something Shelby. We just want to help him.

Shelby stood up and started walking with Sophie by her side.

Shelby: I don't know anything.

Chapter 10

Both Scott and Peter arrived back at the camp at the same time as Shelby and Sophie. The two adults sent concerned looks to each other and Scott and Shelby both averted their eyes.

Peter: Alright everyone, We've got four more miles to camp, let's get moving.

Silently, the group gathered their things and were back on the dirt covered trail. Scott and Shelby walked side by side in the back of the group with complete silence. Auggie and Juliet walked in front of them hand in hand with solemn faces. David, Ezra, and Daisy did their best to listen to Peter and Sophie talking quietly in the front of the group. The three were filled with a confused guilt as the secret began to weigh down on their backs.

Sophie: so, you think it's an eating disorder?

Peter: Almost positive... I just wish I could be proven wrong. But every time I try to talk to him-

Sophie: he blows up on you.

Peter: exactly! I guess when we get to camp we'll have to monitor his eating habits.

Sophie: He's not going to like that...

Peter: got a better idea?

Sophie: Well, I'd say trust, but I have a feeling we can't trust him if he's hiding things from us...

Peter: I know. You want to know what bugs me the most?

Sophie: what's that?

Peter: I've known this whole time that he wasn't eating right, and I just brushed it off... I never even confronted him about it... NEVER!

Sophie took his hand in hers and squeezed it trying to calm him as his voice raised. Peter got the hint and took a deep breath as he tried to settle his nerves.

Sophie: when? How? I mean... how'd you know?

Peter: Well, beside the fact that when we brought him back to Horizon, he looked like he had lost at least 15-20 lbs., I noticed when I took his breakfast plate the next morning. The food was gone... but it had all been scrapped off to one side of the plate... almost as if scrapped off of the plate. No one eats like that..

Sophie: the toilet?

Peter: that's what I concluded. And then dinner that night, his plate was full and he knocked it to the ground after our argument. And then! At breakfast this morning, he said he had ate it on the way to the bathroom... I'm such an idiot! Why didn't i just put all the pieces together sooner..?

Sophie: you're missing the biggest piece of all Peter..

Peter: what are you talking about?

Sophie: the cause.. Peter Scott's been through hell. You know it and I know it. That night when he came back to horizon.. I was in horror. He was so frail. His body was shaking and his eyes were so.. so dark... He really had hit rock bottom.. and now look at him.. it's gone.. you and I know that things like that can't be forgotten so quickly and easily.. He's got a lot of pain.. and its dwelling inside of that body.. slowly pulling away from the inside...

Peter: how were we so blind?

Sophie: We can't give up on him Peter.. No matter how much he resists us.. There's got to be a breaking point.. We can help him.

Peter: Not until he admits there's a problem.

An eerie silence fell among the two.

Peter: do you think this all goes back to his issues with Elaine?

Sophie: without a doubt.

Peter: I wish he'd just open up about all that stuff.

Sophie: still doesn't want to press charges?

Peter: nope..

Sophie: this is so much for him to be carrying.

Peter: he'll break sooner or later... just like the night he called us..

Sophie: I'm starting to see it.. it's a pattern. He lets all this pain and hurt.. and anger.. build up inside him.. and then he uses something to make it go away..

Peter: like the drugs before he came to Horizon the first time.

Sophie: And when he went home it started all over again.. Elaine and his relationship with his father brought all this horrible pain back into him.. and now..

Peter: he uses the eating disorder to block the pain.

Shelby took a deep breath and glared to her right at Scott's stone cold face. She reached over and pulled Scott's hand from his pocket. She looked at the handkerchief as they continued the scenic trail.

Shelby: what happened?

Scott: a minor encounter with a tree.

Shelby: who won?

She said with a small smile. When he didn't give an immediate answer she looked to the ground as they walked slowly. Scott took deep breaths, Shelby ignored them and looked up at his still face.

Scott: the tree..

Shelby: Scott, you know I'll love you no matter what, right?

Scott: i know.

His voice was quiet.

Shelby: Do you love me?

Shelby felt an instant reaction as he tightened his grip around her smooth hand.

Scott: more than anything in the world.

Shelby: then why.. then why would you lie to me?

Scott flinched slightly and looked down at the ground.

Scott: what are you talking about?

Shelby could feel tears forming, but she held them back.

Shelby: you're hurting your body Scott.

At this point Scott's head was full as a million thoughts went through his mind.

_How does she know? Ezra?..._

Scott: Shel, you don't understand-

Shelby: You have to eat Scott! You're killing yourself!

_She doesn't know about the cutting.._

A tear slid down her face as she tried to keep her voice low enough to be unheard by the others.

Scott: You don't get it Shelby.

Shelby: Why then? Tell me Scott.. remember, ill love you no matter_ what._

Scott felt a weird sensation soar over his entire body. He shook his head ignoring it.

Scott: It helps me Shel!

Shelby: ok, I reaally want to know how killing yourself is helpful Scott, is this about Elaine!

At the mention of Elaine the memories came flooding back in his head.

_:::::: Scottie... Scottie... .::::::_

_No she's back! Get out of my head! Please!... leave me alone!_

_:::::: Scottie... Scottie... .::::::_

The same weird feeling grew more evident as a wave of fatigue came over Scott as they walked behind the group slowly. Shelby waited patiently watching the backs of Auggie and Juliet to keep her focus as she tried with all her might to keep back tears. She didn't even realize Scott's absence next to her...

Shelby: Well?... God Scott! You have to talk to-

She turned to Scott and seeing him gone she stopped dead in her tracks immediately looking back on the trail. His body swayed slightly and his attempts to walk failed as he stumbled and fought fiercely to regain his balance far behind on the trail. Her heart skipped a beat as reality sunk in.

Shelby: Scott...

She said in a whisper only her ears could hear. Her feet began to pull at her body as they started in a run. Her eyes never leaving Scott's body. She threw off her large backpack as she ran. When she got to Scott She grabbed him to keep his balance. Her eyes frantically searched him over.

Shelby: Scott? Scott? What's wrong! Scott look at me! Scott!

Scott: Elaine?..

Shelby felt her body grow cold as the tears erupted falling in streams down her cheeks.

Shelby: Peter! Sophie! HELP!

Her scream was blood curdling and the entire group turned instantly. Peter looked over and his blood ran cold at what he saw. Dropping everything, he bolted to the two student's aid with Sophie behind him. Daisy's hand covered her mouth as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Ezra stood in shock as he slowly lowered to the ground in shame. David watched in horror not sure what to do.

Ezra: What did I do?...

Auggie held Juliet close while they waited for instructions from Peter or Sophie.

Peter reached the two, moments before Sophie, as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He used one hand to help support Scott and the other to help pull Shelby away lightly and gently.

Peter: Shelby it's ok, I got him, can you let go?

Peter's words were soft as he removed her just in time as Sophie arrived taking her into her arms. Peter looked straight at Scott trying to make eye contact to help focus him.

Peter: Scott? Scott, can you look at me? Common Scott, can you hear me? Try and focus on me Scott... common..

Pictures of Elaine flooded through Scott's mind and sent everything around him spinning. His knees started to weaken. When Peter felt Scotts weight shift to the ground, he quickly used his own body to help support him as they both lowered slowly to the ground.

Peter: Ok, ok.. Scott answer me please.. Auggie! Bring me water! hurry!

Auggie was pulled from his trance and immediately ran to Peter's backpack pulling out a bottle of water before sprinting back to Peter and quickly opening and handing the bottle to Peter. Peter sat behind Scott as a support for his upper body. Scott's head swayed back and forth but Peter was able to get him to take a sip of the water. He then pulled a second handkerchief from his pocket and used it as a towel as he poured water onto it dabbing lightly around Scott's face. Peter listened closely to Scott's heavy breaths as they sat.

Peter: Scott, can you hear me?

The only response was a soft mumble escaping Scotts trembling mouth. Shelby was now sitting next to Scott with his bandaged hand in hers.

Shelby: what's wrong with him Peter?

Peter: Well, his face is really pale, I'd say it's a minor dizzy spell. He should be better once we get some food into his system.

By now the group had approached and watched attentively.

Peter: Scott? Common, snap out of it.

Scott's eyes looked around with everything still spinning. He saw Shelby and with that, everything came slowly into focus.

Scott: Shelby?..

His voice was barely audible. Shelby looked to Peter and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Shelby: Scott? It's me babe, can you see me?

Scott looked at all the worried faces as everything came back.

_Fuck.. they know..._

Scott: oh god...

Peter: It's ok Scott, you're ok. Uh, Soph, why don't you take the rest of the cliffhangers for a short walk and fill them in. Shel and I'll stay with Scott.

Sophie nodded and walked away. The cliffhangers walking numbly behind.

_Fuck.. this isn't happening.. no.. they can't know.._

Scott suddenly tried to get up but immediately failed as the scenes started spinning and Peter pulled Scott's weak body back down to re-focus him.

Peter: calm down Scott. Relax a little... ok? You had a dizzy spell.

Scott: It's not what you think Peter-

Peter: don't try and explain it to me now Scott. Just relax.. we'll figure things out after we get you up again.

Peter felt Scott once again try to move but Peter was ready this time and held Scott down as gently as possible.

Peter: relax.. Scott. common give it time..

Giving up, Scott rolled his head to the left avoiding eye contact with both Shelby and Peter. Peter smiled at Shelby who wiped away a single tear. Her hand still in Scotts. She felt a slight squeeze and softly gave one back.

Chapter 11

The empty feeling within Scott pounded within his chest. As he gazed into the beautiful distance, filled with lush trees and steeping mountains, the heat of anger and frustration rose within his heart.

Peter: Okay Scott, let's try some more water... I want to try and get you as hydrated as possible before we stand you up.

Scott stared at his bandaged hand on the loose dirt by his side. He clenched it, as he released a breath. When Peter brought the water bottle close to Scott's mouth he turned his head out of reach.

Peter: Common buddy-

Scott: I don't want that right now.

He said interrupting Peter and causing both Peter and Shelby to be a little startled. The three of them had been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes. Every so often Scott would try to get up, and only once did he almost make it before Peter quickly and softly pushed him back on the hard ground. Peter knew it was too soon, and he could tell by the shakiness of Scott that he wouldn't be able to stay up for long.

Peter: _Now…_

Scott looked up at Peter. They both had the stubborn will of an ox… but Scott knew his strength against Peter stood no ground. His gaze fell upon Shelby… He saw the plea in her puffy red eyes...

_Fine... but I'm only doing it for her…_

Scott: give it to me...

Scott took the bottle in his hand and slowly raised it to his lips. The bottle shook due to the lack of nutrition causing his tremors. He lowered it back down, as he slightly coughed, having taken to much in.

_I can't believe this is happening… God… I thought I had this under control… I can't handle them and their questions… dammit, Scott… look what your stupidity caused… They know now… and once we get back, they're sending you home… and if they find out about those cuts… shit. I can't go home… shit. I can't do this… everything is falling apart. They know… They're gonna send you home…God no… oh shit._

Peter: Careful, drink slow Scott, just a little at a time, okay?

Scott: I'm fine.

Shelby: Scott, I'm so glad it was just a dizzy spell…I thought… I thought I was losing you…

Scott: No Shel, don't worry… please… I'm fine…

Peter: this stops here Scott…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group walked in silence following Sophie into a small clearing. The only sound came from the ground they walked upon. Once they arrived in the clearing, Sophie had everyone sit down. The stares from one another were those filled with confusion, worry, and fear.

Sophie: I'm sorry you all had to see that… I know how scary it can be to see an accident like that…

Juliet: Is he going to be okay?

Auggie gave her hand a tight squeeze.

Sophie: Yes, oh yes, of course... see, the best explanation I can give you guys for now is… well… we all know that things have been a little rough for Scott since he's been back here at Horizon…

David: that's an understatement-

Ezra cut David off quickly and quietly never looking up from the ground and Daisy lightly put her hand on Ezra's back.

Ezra: shut up David.

Sophie: Scott hasn't been able to properly take care of himself… and he… well he simply just has not been getting enough food…

Juliet let out a soft whisper.

Juliet: no...

Auggie: Common guys, everything is okay… the meat just needs us…I mean… that's what we're good for, right?

Sophie: exactly Auggie, so when we go back there… we need to try our best not to overwhelm him… but at the same time… If you were in Scott's place… who would you want by your side..?

Ezra: friends…real friends...

Ezra looked up... tears almost forming in his eyes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Color slowly was coming back to Scott's pale face. Peter gently started to rearrange from his position behind Scott to in front of him. Shelby instinctively put her hand behind his back just in case.

Peter: Look at me Scott.

It took a moment, but slowly Scott lifted his head and made eye contact with Peter.

Peter: Scott. This stops here. Do you understand me?

Silence was his only response as Scott began to look away.

Peter: No, stay with me Scott, look at me.

Once more they regained eye contact.

Peter: I know that there are demons in your mind, and I know they come to you when you sleep. I know how hard it is to feel like there is no escaping them… they claw at your heart and at your soul… they have control over your every being and they scream and fill you with nothing but pain and suffering-

Scott: Peter please-

Peter: Listen Scott… I know what it is like when you think you've found the way to overcome them…. It's your only escape route… your only way to freedom. It's how you make the screaming stop… it's how you make the pain stop… but is it worth this? Is it worth hurting your friends? Shelby? Yourself?

Scott again looks away and Peter quickly reaches out and softly raises Scotts chin…

Peter: Look at me... please…

… And sees his tears.

Scott: But I don't know any other way to make it stop…

_NOOO! What are you thinking? _

_:Scottie… Scottie… You're coming home to me… You're mine… Forever…:_

_:You worthless son of a bitch! No good piece of shit! You're a disgrace! You're mother would disowned you if she found out what a waste you are! Worthless! If this gets out…I'm going to kill you and send you where you belong! IN HELL:_

Scott: Peter I… I can't… I don't know what to do…I can't make it stop...

Peter: Okay… okay Scott, we'll finish this when we get back to Horizon…. It's time for us to get some food in that stomach…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie and the rest of the group emerged from the path behind where the three had been sitting and they gathered close by, but tried to give Scott and Shelby space. Peter stood up and smiled weakly to the group.

Peter: Okay gang, let's set up camp here for the night. Looks like this spot will be perfect. We will head back to Horizon in the morning. Uh... Um boys, why don't you set up the two tents right in that corner, and uh... ladies, over there. Sophie and I will take the middle spot.

Auggie: No problem chief… lets go guys…

Juliet: Shelby, I have your stuff! I'll set it up for you, okay?

Shelby: oh... uh yah… thanks Juliet...

Daisy: uh… don't worry Shel, I'll make sure she gets the down-hill side!

Shelby and Daisy exchanged smiles as Juliet gave Daisy a playful push…

Juliet: That's it! I demand a tent to myself!

David: Would you ladies quit jabbin and get to work! Us manly folk will set up the fire pit!

Peter returned his focus to Scott...

Peter: Here's how it's going to work Scott... from here on out… I'm going to have to monitor what you eat...

Peter gave a pause for a protest, but Scott remained silent.

Peter: Everything that I give you to eat, you are going to have to eat it in front of me. As long as it takes… until you eat it…

Scott: Peter…

Sophie: Scott… you've scared us all, we cannot take chances out here, you need to eat and stay nourished, and hydrated... you should have drank all that water by now…

Sophie said in a motherly tone as she took a glimpse at the almost full water bottle.

Peter: While you eat, we talk… so as long as it takes you to eat... that's how long you're stuck talking with me…

Shelby: Sweetie, please... for me?

His eyes locked in hers... he took a deep breath and then looked back at Peter and Sophie.

Scott: Okay... can I get up now?

Peter notice a good log to sit on and nodded his head. With the help of Sophie and Shelby, Scott rose to his feet… he quickly batted off their many hands and took a hesitant step forward... It was shaky, but Peter stood by his side as they went to a nearby log and sat down.

Peter: Okay, Soph… Why don't you help those manly men set up the campfire pit…?

She glanced at the boys who were making several failed attempts to create fire and smiled.

Sophie: Common Shelby, let's show 'em how it's done…

Shelby hugged Scott and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before walking over to the boys and laughing at their fire tee-pee creation.

Scott lifted his hands and starred at them in front of his face... they still shook... a sight he had only seen back when he was experimenting with drugs before he ever came to Horizon. Peter returned to his side with a banana, piece of bread, and vegetables.

Peter: The shaking will stop soon too, once we get you fed...

His voice was calm, but when Scott saw the food that was being brought, his heart began to race... Peter saw the look on Scott's face.

Peter: Don't worry Scott, we'll start slow okay?

Peter: drink a little water first... and we'll start with the banana...

It was hard for Scott to know that there was no escaping Peter… he was trapped, and being forced to bear his soul..

Chapter 12

Scott: I don't want that..

Scott said as he placed the cap back on the water bottle. His fingers fumbled with the screw cap and Peter noticed Scott's struggle just as the lid fell to the dirt below. Scott quickly leaned down to pick up the cap but was caught off guard by a wave of dizziness causing him to almost fall straight off his seat and onto the hard ground. Peter quickly grabbed Scott's shoulders and helped steady him in an up-right position on the log

Peter: Woah, hey hey hey

Scott: Goddammit

His voice said barely above a whisper. Peter heard it none the less.

Peter: A little bit more water first Scott, and then we'll start with the banana.

Scott: I'll take the bread.

Peter: Your body needs the potassium too, Scott.

Scott wasn't listening. He put the water bottle between his legs and scratched his hands through his hair vigorously. Covering his face, Scott lay his head in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. He didn't try to hide it. The dizziness was still there.

Peter: Still getting dizzy, buddy?

Scott: Would you back off already. Yes! I just haven't worked out in a long time, okay? I guess I wasn't ready for this damn hike.

Peter: watch your mouth Scott. I don't know why you think it's okay to use that language now-you never were before.

Scott: I know. I'm sorry- you're just really pushy and it's making me mad.

Peter: Oh common, me pushy?

A smile crept on Peter's face as he tried to lighten the mood. Scott didn't notice. He still sat there with his face in his hands as he felt his whole body continuously rocking within. A loud grumble escaped Scott's stomach.

Peter: okay, common Scott. A little more water and then you can start with the bread.

With one hand on his forehead, Scott used his other hand to grasp the water bottle and bring it up to his lips.

_:God why are you doing this to me. Freakin Peter on my back now? Everyone knows? Shelby knows..Dammit! Why can't I ever get a break!:_

Peter: Here..

Peter took the bottle just as Scott brought it downward. He then handed Scott the piece of bread. He examined it for some time, before slowly taking it to his mouth and taking the first bite. Peter watching his every move. Just chewing it in his mouth made his head throb.

_::You're a failure! I knew you'd never make it! Worthless piece of shit! Can't do anything right:: _Scott's father's voice echoed in his mind.

Peter: Take it slow.

Scott: I know how to eat, okay?

He retorted and then took another small bite. His body begged for more as his stomach began to pulsate. Another bite.

Peter: Then why'd you stop?

Peter said handing the water bottle back to Scott.

Scott gave him a dirty look.

Scott: What the hel- I mean... What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Peter: Drink.

He said firmly

Peter: Why'd you stop eating?

Scott: I didn't _stop eating. _I just wasn't pigging out like the rest of them is all.

Scott almost yelled as Peter took the water bottle away once more. Slowly, Scott continued to eat. The bread was almost half gone.

Peter turned his focus to the rest of the Cliffhangers. Daisy and Auggie were working on the tents for the girls as Juliet sat on a rock braiding a random lock of her hair. David sat near Ezra flipping some of Daisy's tarot cards for fun while Ezra was throwing sticks into the fire as its small flame began to illuminate their campsite. It was twilight it would sound be dark and the cold of the mountains would soon roll into their little camp ground. Sophie and Shelby had set up a makeshift cooking area and were quickly preparing a stir fry meal on their small camp stove top-taking advantage of the little remaining daylight.

Peter: When your dad took you home, the Cliffhangers were a mess, Scott.

_:I don't know how much more of this I can take.. dammit. I dont want to eat this. Not here.. not at all...Just looking at it..it makes me sick!:_

Scott said as he held the floppy piece of wheat bread in front of his face. Another bite.

Peter: Yeah. Sophie and I included. We all had our moments, of course, where it showed more than other times. But you know what held us together?

Scott: What...

Scott shoved the last bite into his mouth. It was more than he expected and almost caused him to panic a little as he quickly grabbed the water from Peter and chased it down hardly chewed. Peter noticed, but continued.

Peter: Talking about it. We spent the whole next week after you left talking about how much we missed you, and how much we were worried about you. You were a part of our family, whether you liked it or not. And loosing you... it hurt. Bad.

Scott: Why does this matter.

Scott slow bent forward and picked up the cap for the water. Peter was surprised how much more controlled Scott was now. He again tried to screw the cap on the bottle.

Peter: Well, sometimes Scott, it's hard to remember that you're surrounded by people who love you. Especially when you dealing with a tough situation- like us losing you, or you, dealing with what you've dealt with.

Scott: Peter you don't know anything about my-

Scott said out of frustration in a deep low voice as he shook his head back and forth and furrowed his forehead, still attempting to close the water bottle.

Peter: I know more than you think Scott, but what I'm getting at is that we all forget that we have people that are there for us. When you left, we had each other...

Peter reached out and gently pulled the water bottle away from Scott who fought it at first but reluctantly gave it away. Peter's other hand reach to Scott's tight fist. Just the touch made Scott's reflex release and he opened his hand allowing Peter to take the cap.

Peter: I want you to know that you have us Scott. We're your family, and family's stick together. You can lean on us Scott. We are here for you.

Peter easily closed the water bottle.

Peter: How bout the Banana now?

Scott: No.

Peter: Carrots?

Scott: NO.

Peter: Carrots it is...

Scott looked up, the rest of the cliffhangers voices echoed slightly as they all sat down together and ate their stir fry meal.

Scott: I'm full.

Peter: One piece of bread? I don't think so.

Scott: Peter you're killing me!

Scott said in a whinny beg. He was becoming agitated. And stressed.

Peter: A little bit more okay?

Peter took out the carrot and placed it in Scott's hand..

Peter: Common buddy. For me? For Shelbs?

Scott made a disgusted face. This was not fair.

_:you only have yourself to blame- piece of shit. The blades gonna feel good tonight...:_

Scott's slightly shaky hand brought the carrot to his mouth. And he continued to eat.

Chapter 13

It took almost an entire hour, but Scott had finally finished his meal for the night. Peter was satisfied with the progress Scott was making and allowed him to just eat in silence instead of probing him with questions. With a deep breath, Scott took the last bite of his banana and chased it with a little water.

Peter: Here, I'll take that for you

Scott absent mindedly handed the banana peel to Peter but continued to focus on the dirt below him. He felt that, by now, he could point out where every small pebble and twig laid while blind folded. At least Peter had left him alone, for the most part, the past twenty minutes or so. It was bad enough having Peter stare at him the whole time... Peter came back and sat next to Scott with a new water bottle, he handed it to him.

Peter: Drink a little more now, and then again before bed, okay?

Scott hadn't even noticed Peter leave and come back.

Scott: I'll be peeing the whole night.

He said emotionless. Peter smiled at Scott's comment, but saw no expression in Scott.

Peter: How are you feeling? The group is roasting marsh mellows, do you wanna come over with them?

Scott looked up for a moment at the group who giggled and chatted around the now blazing fire. He scanned the camp ground. A lot had happened while he was eating his disgusting so called meal. The three tents stood tall. One for the boys and one for the girls, with Peter and Sophie's tent in the middle. The night sky was a dark purple with little stars glistening alongside the bright moon. Since they were so far away from city lights, the stars were extra clear and almost majestic in a way. Scott looked at Peter, and then back to the ground.

Scott: where's my stuff?

Peter: your bag? I'm sure it's in the boy's tent. Do you need something?

Scott's arms were bare as he had only been wearing a wife beater since he removed his long sleeve shirt and jacked during the long hike earlier today—he had been so hot at that time, now he was freezing. Peter noticed Scott shiver a little

_::why didn't I notice that earlier! He's freezing!::_

Peter: Scott, are you cold? I cannot believe you didn't say anything? It's freezing out here and you don't even have a long sleeve shirt on!

Scott: I'm fine. I just want my jacket.

Peter: Okay, well common, I'll help you find it.

Peter stood up and turned on his flashlight, it was almost completely dark now. Scott stood up for the first time in a long time. A strange nauseous feeling rolled over Scott, but the darkness covered it up, and Peter missed Scott's slight reaction. The two walked slowly towards the boy's tent.

_::what the hell is wrong with me::_

Scott's stomach leapt and tumbled within his body. His head was beginning to pound and he could hear Peter speaking to him, but it seemed like it was just a distant echo.

_::…fuck. Is he talking to me? I feel so sick..::_

Peter: Scott, how does it feel to be up and walking again?

Scott: I'm fine.

Peter stopped just outside the tent and shinned the light close enough that he could see Scott's face.

Peter: you sure? Sometimes it can be hard for your stomach to adjust to real food when it's been used to emptiness for a while. I can't tell what you're body is feeling like, so you have to be the one to tell—

Scott: I said I'm fine Peter. Can you please just—just open the tent.

Peter scanned Scott's face once more and then leaned down and un-zipped the tent.

Peter: alright, ill shine the light in there and you find a jacket to put on and then we can go over to the warm fire and roast—

Scott: I want to go to bed.

_::God, why wont it go away! I feel so sick..::_

Peter: I know it's dark, but it's still pretty early Scott. You sure?

Scott: Please peter!

Scott's voice came out more panicked then Scott had meant.

Peter: okay...Scott. Climb on in.

Scott climbed into the tent and looked around the small space while trying to figure out which one was his sleeping bag and pillow. When he saw his bag, he went over to the sleeping bag and slowly sat down. Scott began to search for his sweatshirt when his eyes went straight back to Peter's.

Scott: I'm going to change... can you leave me alone?

Peter was hesitant. He knew Scott had the best poker face in the Cliffhangers. He feared leaving Scott alone after a day like today. Especially without at least one of the other boys.

Peter: Sorry Scott. Tonight I want to keep a close watch over you—

Scott: God! Don't you trust me!

Peter: Scott what kind of behavior have you shown since you've been back that would make me secure in trusting you?

Scott let out a loud groan of frustration and quickly turned throwing his body into the pillow, now lying slightly on his side. For a quick moment a shock of pain shot through Scott as his cuts on his stomach were irritated. A second groan immediately followed the first—only the second was a groan of pain. Nausea and pain filling his entire body. It hurt to keep his eyes open. Instead he shut them tightly and tried to bury his head in his pillow as he hugged his stomach. Peter could barely see Scott's movements—but sensed Scott was simply irritated at Peter more than ever. He knew Scott hated it when he lost his privacy. Peter was losing this battle. He was about to give in.

Peter: Okay Scott, fine! I'll give you the space you want from me. Just for now. I'm going to let you go to bed early, but I'm sending David and EZ in here to be with you. I don't want you alone right now. There's simply no way of telling how your body will react to the food we gave it tonight. I know we started slow. But it can be easily too much too soon.

Scott wasn't listening.. in fact he could barely hear what Peter was saying. He was losing his own strength and will to fight the sea sickness. He felt his body spinning as he lay there on his sleeping bag. Every now and then Scott felt it was drifting. But the slightest movement brought back that intensely overwhelming feeling of sickness. Peter tossed the water bottle at Scott.

Peter: I'll tell Augs to make sure you drink the rest before you sleep.

Still no reply. Peter felt a small sensation of anger fill within himself. He had had enough with Scott for the night. He turned around and walked away from Scott.

Peter: Goodnight...We'll talk in the morning...

He threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting around the campfire, Sophie and Juliet tried their hardest to keep everyone's minds away from what happened today with Scott. Shelby and Daisy had become more relaxed as the burden they were carrying has been somewhat lifted from their shoulders. Peter and Sophie knew Scott was not eating… and they were going to take care of him now. Ezra, however, still held his dark secret to himself—praying that Peter would soon discover it for himself and help Scott into recovery. No matter how hard Ezra prayed, he still felt the gnawing at his heart—what if it's too late. What if Peter and Sophie never find out till Scott takes it too far.

_I've got to figure out some way to get Peter and Sophie to find out… But how?_

Augie: Yo, EZ… you in a trance or what?

Auggie commented to Ezra, quickly bringing him back to reality.

Ezra: Oh, sorry... no, I uh... just getting tired is all.

Juliet: Common Ezra, the party's just getting started! How bout some campfire scary stories?

Shelby let out a girlish groan.

Shelby: UGH! Juliet, you know your stories are never scary! They're usually about kittens and and horses, all finding their way back home to the palace. Sorry Queenie. I'm not in the mood.

David: Shelby you can be such a party pooper sometimes… I think that stories are a great idea. I'm beginning to get bored.

Sophie took her marshmallow off her stick and put it in a graham cracker on a small piece of chocolate. She saw Peter walking over and gave him a smile once he was in the light of the fire. He smile back and gave the group a warm welcome.

Peter: Hey everyone! How you guys holding up? I didn't hear any riots or angry mobs start up while I was away.

Sophie: What can I say, they love me! Why the heck would they want mutiny?

She said with a smile, offering her s'more to Peter. He gratefully took it and quickly ate it down.

Juliet: Do you think Scott would want one? I could make him one!

Daisy: Juliet I don't think Scott wants anything right now. If he did, he'd be out here with us.

Shelby: Plus Scott hates S'mores. He's always been a banana boat kinda guy.

Shelby thought back to the time Scott and her had snuck away from school for a late night picnic dinner and banana boat. What happened to her Scott?

Peter: Well, as it turns out, Scott is actually ready for bed. I think he's probably making a smart decision—how bout we all turn in early. I know it's freezing now, but tomorrow is supposed to be extra hot as we hike back home.

Everyone let out a unique form of groan or word of complaint at Peter's suggestion.

David: Common Peter! It's hell— I mean hecka early!

Auggie could see beyond Peter's words. He knew Peter was simply fed up with Scott and wanted to pass on the watching to the boys.

Auggie: Eh, I love sleep… might as well take advantage of it when we can!

Shelby: Whatever!

She said playfully.

Shelby: Mr. Teacher's Pet over there, huh!

The two exchanged laughs and everyone began to stand and help clean and gather the marshmallow sticks. Sophie sensed a slight urgency in Peter's body language and jumped in to help push Peter's hidden agenda into action.

Sophie: Here, don't worry guys. Peter and I'll clean up tonight. You all head to the tents. I want you all inside your tents and getting some shut eye in the next 15 or 20 minutes.

Peter: Auggie, come here.

As all the cliffhangers began walking to the cabins, Auggie quickly walked to Peter's side.

Peter: He's still acting a little strange, and to tell you the truth, he's not in the mood to be friendly. Just come and wake me up if anything seems to happen tonight? Okay? I'm not so sure his body is physically doing very well yet.

Auggie: Sure thing. I'll just yell if something comes up.

Peter: Thanks Auggie... You're a great friend. I hope that Scott will see that again soon.

Auggie gave Peter a wave and turned to try and catch up with the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls zipped up their tent and began to crawl into their sleeping bags. Daisy could see Shelby's nervousness beginning to rise up.

Daisy: He's gonna be fine now Shelby, Peter and Sophie are gonna make sure of it. Okay?

Shelby: I didn't get to say goodnight to him…

Juliet: You two are so sweet. Such puppy love!

Shelby: Juliet we're not puppies, okay? Our love is real, and it's deep. That's why this is so hard. He's still suffering, I know it… I just wish I could save him from it.

Daisy: We all do, and honestly Shelby, I think you really are saving him. Each good choice he makes, whether you see it or not, he's only doing because of his love for you.

The girls slipped into their sleeping bags.

Shelby: God, please let him sleep okay.

She said softly to herself, closing her eyes tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys had come into the tent to find Scott tossing a little on his sleeping bag. He was still in just a wife beater tank top and he lay with his eyes closed tightly fighting back nausea.

Auggie shinned the light on Scott's twisted face.

Auggie: You okay man?

Scott: fine!

Scott quickly threw back as he turned over trying to avoid the bright light shinning towards him

Scott: Get that light away from me! I'm—I'm trying to sleep dammit.

David: Geeze cool off Scottie Boy

Ezra and Auggie spoke quickly, almost in unison

E and A: Don't call him that!

David: So—raaay! Didn't know he had a problem with his own name.

The boys tent was the same size as the girls, but with an extra person, its space was tight fit. Auggie sat down on his sleeping bag right next to Scotts.

Auggie: you sure you're feeling okay meat? I'm right here tonight if you need anything okay? Just give me a shove.

Scott: okay.

He said through gritted teeth.

_::Why wont it go away.. I feel soo sick. God please make it stop…Please make it stop.::_

Ezra: I'm glad you're feeling better Scott… You had us all worried you know.

Auggie: Yah, plus campfires are pretty lame without you throwing marshmallows at Juliet's head.

They all let out a short laugh—but Scott remained silent and facing away from the boys. Auggie gave Scott a light tap on the shoulder, but was taken aback as Scott quickly flinched and pulled away.

Auggie: here Scott, Peter wants you to take a few swigs before you hit the hay man.

Scott: Leave…alone…

It was all Scott could let out. His stomach was revolting and he could barley breath let alone take a few MORE sips of that water. He knew the night was far from over. Silently, a tear escaped Scott's tightly shut eye and drifted down along his cheek.

_::..I… can't… take this… ::_

Chapter 14

It was amazing how fast all the cliffhangers feel asleep that night. Silence filled the air as Peter and Sophie continued to clean up the campsite's dinner and desert mess. Sophie was proud of Peter. She knew how much Peter loved Scott, and though Scott loved Peter too, he was pushing him away. Hard and fast. But Peter is strong… and he remembers the love he feels towards Scott, and no matter how hard he pushes, Sophie knew Peter would never give up or turn his back on Scott. However, tonight, she sensed Peter's tension.

Sophie: so he ate everything you gave him tonight?

Peter: eventually, yes.

Peter yawned. He was surprised by his physical exhaustion. Sophie gave a little laugh.

Sophie: looks like you're just as tired as those kids, huh?

Peter: I'd be lying if I said no… working with Scott again, it's hard. He's never been easy. Some kids I can push to their limits and they immediately give in and let themselves accept the help. Scott... he just keeps going and going… Just when I think he's about to let me in, he pulls further away.

Sophie: I know hunnie. I saw it in him. His body language, and in the tone of his voice. He's hurting, but he's not ready to share his pain with us. Don't worry though, his time will come…

Peter gave a defeated sigh as he closed the last supply box up.

Peter: Let's talk about tomorrow, huh?

Sophie: yes, lets. Should we call for back up? Maybe have Roger meet us half way? We really aren't too far from Horizon. But with the heat, I'm worried Scott's body may give in again.

Peter: Yeah, one or two meals won't make him a pro hiker over night.

Sophie nodded her head. Concern filling her eyes. Peter took out his walkie talkie.

Peter: Okay, I'm gonna hike a little and when I get far enough away, I'll call Rog and fill him in. He'll probably just start hiking bright and early and meet us before we even hit the halfway mark. Which will probably be the safest. I am still pretty concerned about his body. Scott's definitely not ready to hike 7 miles. What was I even thinking, bringing him out here when I knew something was up!

Sophie grabbed his waist and pulled him close. They embraced and Peter kissed the top of her head. She always knew how to calm him down. Still in the hug, Sophie spoke softly.

Sophie: Peter, everything happens for a reason, okay? Go for your hike. Call Rog, and I'll be waiting in the tent when you get back… If I'm still awake, I'll make midnight checkups with you.

Peter: Okay hun, I'll see you in a half hour or so… I've got my walkie talkie, keep yours handy.

The couple kissed once more before Peter zipped his jacket up all the way and made his path into the darkness. His flash light eventually fading as he went out of sight. Sophie pulled her scarf a little higher around her neck as she sat and watched the fire die down. Silence filled the air again—all of the cliffhangers, her cliffhangers, were sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, inside the boy's tent, Scott was still wide awake... his eyes were now bloodshot from the tension he was holding and the tightness he would use to shut his eyes when the nausea flooded over him. While he rocked gently Scott's whole body began to shake and shiver a little. He shook as his body was slowly going into a shock mode, and he shivered, still laying on top the sleeping bag with no jacket on. He had heard Peter and Sophie's voice several minutes before, but now it seemed that they had gone to bed. Scott's head pounded louder and louder by the second… his heart was racing... his stomach was convulsing. Still holding his waist firmly, Scott tried to sit up in his makeshift bed. He quickly leaned forward as his body gagged. His hand flew to his mouth and he was, luckily, able to hold back the vomit that was beginning to rise up within his esophagus. Scott crawled towards the door with a cold sweat drenching his body; he knew he needed to get out of the tent and into the woods. He was losing control—and fast.

Sophie had just come back from the bathroom when she heard a loud rustling sound. She quickly scanned the camp grounds using her flashlight and saw nothing. Scott tugged violently at the zipper and eventually ripped his way out of his entrapment. Sophie's eyes and flashlight beam immediately shot to Scott. She could see his frail body stumble out of the tent with one hand in front to help him avoid running into trees, as it was almost pitch black out, and the other tightly pressing against his mouth.

Sophie: He's sick.

Scott began to run, and Sophie immediately followed after. She didn't want to call out his name too soon, as she didn't want to wake the other Cliffhangers. Instead she raced after Scott in silence, using her light to guide her steps. Scott, however, had only his hand to guide him. He tripped his way through the woods for a few hundred feet until his body hit a root that had risen up from the ground, which caused Scott to immediately trip and fall hard against the rough surface. He let out a soft moan of pain as his hands immediately grabbed at his side and stomach area. He knew the wounds were bleeding now. With his hands now holding his waist, his stomach took advantage of his weakness and began its revolt. Scott's body quickly rolled to the side as he coughed a few dry heaves, still trying to hold back any food that was attempting to be purged from his system. But within seconds, Scott's dry heaves became loud coughs of throw up. The burning acid raced up his throat and stinging vomit poured out his mouth and onto the dirt surrounding him. Scott couldn't even sit up as his body continued to heave out the mixture of food and body acid. Tears now escaped Scott's eyes unbeknownst to him. Soft sobs and heavy breaths interrupted between his body's rampage.

_::Shit! God, I can't breathe! I can't—I can't breathe! Oh shit, please, God I can't bre-::_

Again he throws up. Again and again the heaves release undigested food and stomach acid. Within a matter of seconds, Sophie was there by his side. She quickly lifted Scott up to a kneeling position—which surprised her, as three months ago, that would have been impossible due to his weight. He almost sat up straight when he was instantly purged forward releasing more and more vomit onto the surrounding dirt floor. As Scott sat there on his hands and knees, Sophie softly rubbed his back, cooing at him with soft words of love and encouragement. She couldn't believe how cold his body was. Where was his jacket? As she rubbed his back Sophie sensed Scott's labored breathing.

Sophie: Shh… it's okay sweetie… just try and relax. It's okay hunnie.. let it out… let it all out… you're gonna feel better soon okay?

Again he vomits loudly.

Sophie: Shhh.. there you go, just try and breathe Scott, okay sweetie, just breathe for me okay? It's me, Sophie… okay? Can you hear me Scott?

He tried to reply, but all he could manage was a loud sob and head nod between gags. Sophie was patient though, she continued to sit by his side, rubbing his back and helping smooth back his hair. Vomit covered a small portion of Scott's face and certain areas of Scott's clothes. His body still shook and he began to have dry heaves.

Sophie: Shhh… Shhh.. It's okay hunnie.. I'm right here with you, you're alright…

Scott gave one last involuntary dry heave, and then found himself collapsing onto the ground from his hand and knee position. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. And his body was giving in. Sophie used all her strength and pulled Scott up and into her arms. She held him as he rested there—still shaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter had returned from his hike minutes after Scott became sick. After checking Sophie's and his tent, he knew that something was wrong. And that is when he heard it. Somewhere nearby, Scott was sick. Really sick. He followed the sounds of Scotts moans, gags, and sobs until he eventual wound up where Sophie was. When he saw the two sitting on the dirt, slowly rocking back and forth, Peter ran to their side. Scotts face, hands, and parts of his clothes were completely soiled from the vomit. His body was cold and shaking violently.

Peter: Okay, hey hey hey… Scott, buddy? You hear me?

Scotts body stayed motionless in Sophie's arms, but his eyes locked with Peters..

Peter: Hey buddy, don't worry Sophie's got you... you okay? Looks like your body wasn't quite ready for all that food... it's okay.

Scott: I'm… I'm… So sorry Pe.. Sorry ..Soph…

Sophie: Shhh.. it's okay hunnie…we're here, we're gonna take care of you okay..?

Peter quickly took off his jacket as Sophie spoke and wrapped the large jacket around Scott's shivering shoulders. The jacket was so warm.. the outside was a heavy jean material, and the inside was a heavy wool. Soft, and so warm. Scott let a few more tears run down his cheek. Peter looked at Sophie and they nodded together...

Peter: Okay buddy, we're gonna get you up now okay? Sophie's on your right side, and I'm right here on the left. Alright? We're gonna take you back and help you get some sleep.

Scott mumbled incoherently, but Sophie and Peter counted to three and lifted him up to his feet. Scott winced in pain. Crunching his stomach tightly to avoid separation of the skin on his cuts. He let out a soft whimper. Peter looked down and studied Scott. He used his flashlight to try to examine Scott.

Peter: Did he fall?

Sophie: I think so, when I got to him, he was lying flat on the ground. I think he tripped and fell.

Peter: He's limping…

Sophie: yeah. Common hunnie let us help you okay, try to just take it easy.

Scott: I fell... I fell…

Peter: Yeah, I know Scott. It's okay, you couldn't see. It was dark and you were running. It's okay buddy.

Scott: I fell... Im sorr—sorry.

The tipsy trio made their way back to the camp.

Peter: Let's take him to our tent. Common Scott, you're almost there...

Sophie: You keep hold of him, let me open the tent up, you can lay him on my sleeping bag for now.

Sophie opened up the tent and crawled inside.

Peter: Okay Scott, you made it buddy.

Scotts full weight hung on Peter... every last bit of energy had disappeared by this point.

Scott: Please…don't be mad... please Peter, I fell…

Peter: I know buddy, it's okay, alright? You're okay. You're safe... I'm going to lower you down a bit okay? See Sophie? She's gonna help you get in the tent and lay down.

Scott tried to protest by pushing away from Peter, but Peter was ultimately stronger, he easily guided Scott's body downward with a little downward force on his shoulders and Sophie helped guide him into the tent. Once sitting down, Sophie helped steady him.

Peter: Okay, I'm going to go get some water and meds for him. Can you hold him a moment.

Scott: No, I'm... okay...

Peter: alright buddy, I know, I'll be right back. Just stay still okay, I'll be right back.

While sitting there with Scott, Sophie took Scotts limp wrist and held it. Scott's breathing still raced and his heart rate was still fast, Sophie knew there was no other option. She knew how much Scott hated taking medications... as he had just beat his addiction to prescription meds this past year.

Peter came back with his meds and first aid kits. He opened a water bottle and set it aside. He then opened a small baggie and took out two large white pills. Peter spoke without words to Sophie, and he directed her to lay him down on his back for this part. Scott tried to resist at first, but again, fell short, as his weakened body proved useless.

Peter: Okay Soph, sit behind him, so his upper body is on your lap. Okay Scott, we have some meds for you, just two little pills okay? We need you to swallow them. Don't worry they're nothing bad. They're just going to help you sleep.

Scott: No…

Peter: Okay, here we go Soph.

Peter and Sophie were trained in first aid, wilderness first aid, and knew how to apply certain medical tactics. But forcing a student to take a pill orally was never a fun situation. Peter used one hand to gently pull and maneuver Scott's mouth open, while Sophie tried her best to hold his head still. Once Peter was able to get Scott's mouth to open wide enough he dropped the pill in and quickly followed it with a little water from the water bottle. Sophie massaged his throat a little causing a swallowing reflex. Scott only made soft groans as he felt completely and utterly trapped.

Peter: Good buddy! That's it... great…

Sophie: There you go Scott... okay one more time okay, they you'll be feeling much better okay?

The same process took place and shortly after he swallowed the last pill, Sophie laid his body down completely. Scott was beginning to feel relaxed all over. His breathing was regaining a steady and mellow rate- which was what they really needed him to get control of. Scott could hear Sophie and Peter speaking softly to him, as he began to fall into a deep sleep.

Sophie: Shh… you're safe Scott, we're here hunnie…

Within seconds, Scott lost his will to keep his eyes open... Suddenly a cool feeling touched his skin, around his mouth and neck. Sophie was gently cleaning the vomit from his face and neck. He then felt his hands being lifted up and again, a cool caressing feeling took hold of them. Softly Sophie cleaned his hands of the vomit and dried blood. While Sophie gave Scott a cool cleaning, Peter began to remove Scott's soiled clothes. He had grabbed a few items from the boy's tent while he went for the first aid. Scott tried not to panic as he felt hands all over him. Peter made sure to say his name over and over again as he changed Scott.

Peter: Don't worry buddy, it's just me... You're okay. It's just me and Sophie... We're getting you all cleaned up.

Then it happened, Scott felt the warm cozy jacket leaving his shoulder.

Scott: NO…

And that's when Peter saw it. Scott's white wife beater covered in deep red blood stains. Everything around Scott began to disappear as the meds began to kick in... Sophie gasped softly as she saw the blood. Peter just shook his head as he lifted Scott's shirt. Sophie helped as they removed the stained shirt leaving the deep infected cuts on display all across Scott's body.

Scott: no…I... I...fell…

Things became darker, Scott could still hear Sophie's soft voice in his ear...

Sophie: You're okay sweetie... everything's going to be okay…

And in an instant, Scott's once tense body relaxed completely in front of Sophie and Peter... The pills had taken effect... Scott needed this sleep. Whether he wanted it or not… he needed all the rest he could get. Sophie and Peter, however, remained awake... and together they worked on their son.

Chapter 15

A warm breeze blew through the quiet campground. Peter and Sophie had woken up early that morning, despite their short time of rest, and began cooking breakfast. Yesterday was tough, and there was no telling how much more was in store for the couple. Sophie gave Peter a soft smile as she looked up from the frying pan. She was scrambling eggs while Peter worked on cutting up the fresh fruit.

Peter spoke in a low whisper.

Peter: I think everyone will enjoy sleeping in a little this morning...

Sophie: Yeah this is later than they have to wake up for school normally anyways!

Sounds began to stir from the girl's tent, as it was evident that Juliet had woken up first.

Juliet: Wow! Next time, I'm requesting an air mattress. I'm SO sore!

Shelby: Shut it Queenie… we're still sleeping here!

Sophie smiled at the light conversation she was listening in on, but again sent her focus to Peter.

Sophie: When do you think Roger will be here?

Peter: Soon, I'm sure.

After Peter and Sophie had taken Scott back to their tent last night, and discovered Scott's cutting problem, Peter had called Roger back and asked for him to meet them as soon as possible in the morning. They were going to need all the help they could taking care of the cliffhangers _and_ getting Scott home to Horizon safely. Peter could tell Roger was heartbroken. He knew how much Roger cared and worried for Scott. It wouldn't have surprised Peter if Roger had shown up last night even.

Now the boy's tent seemed to be waking up as Auggie and Ezra's voices began to come from within.

Auggie: Shit!

Auggie's loud profanity immediately caught Sophie and Peter's attention.

Auggie threw open the tent and tumbled out as he tried to throw his tennis shoes on.

Peter: Whats wrong Auggie?

Peter said beginning to become concerned.

Auggie: Scott's gone Peter! And—

Peter rushed over to Auggie

Peter: Augg, Auggie calm down. Scott's fine! He's in my tent, he's still asleep.

Auggie stood dumfounded. As he looked to Sophie and then back to Peter.

Auggie: Peter. You told me to keep an eye on him, but then you don't tell me when you put him somewhere else? UGH! …I'm gonna go take a piss!

Auggie turned and walked towards the trees.

Auggie: So Stupid!

He muttered to himself as he walked away. Peter stood there with a smile on his face. He knew Auggie was not truly upset. More so embarrassed at his display of worry for Scott's well being. By now, Juliet had come out from the girl's tent and looked around.

Juliet: Good morning!

She yelled playfully. Peter and Sophie both gave a wave and a warm smile to Juliet. David and Ezra both emerged from their tent and stretched their arms up high and cracked their backs. Peter noticed how tall David had become... and how much more grown up Ezra was becoming. He thought back to when they first arrived at Horizon. Angry. Scared. So young. Now they have truly made steps in their lives towards something good.

Peter's eyes went back to the fruit he was cutting. His mind drifted back to Scott. He remembered the pain that filled his heart when he saw the stained wife beater… it only escaladed as he lifted the shirt and stared upon the reality he was so hoping was not there. Scott had been cutting himself. Bad. Deep cuts spread across his stomach and side. Most of them were still raw and throbbing with infection. After Scott passed out, Sophie and Peter spent almost an hour cleaning and bandaging each wound, and then wrapping his torso. Scott stirred occasionally when they would work on the more tender wounds. But to their luck, the sleeping medication kept him under the entire time. Even throughout the night, Scott slept silently, for the most part. Every now and then he would toss fitfully in his sleep. Sophie always woke up first and she whisper in his ear and stroke his hair until he calmed down. If only Scott would let Sophie and Peter help him while he's conscious.

Shelby: Morning…

Shelby and Daisy approached the kitchen area.

Sophie: Morning girls. Breakfast is almost ready okay? Why don't you help Ezra and David get the dishes ready?

Juliet and Auggie had come back from using the bathroom and were now working on taking the gear out of the tents and placing them nearby.

Peter: Auggie? Juliet? You don't need to do that now, common, let just have a nice breakfast. We're in no rush today. No rush at all…

Auggie and Juliet both smiled. Anything is better than packing up gear. They walked over and helped sort through the dishes, which were labeled with everyone's names on it.

Sophie: Okay, make a line, behind David everyone.

Juliet: Shouldn't we wait for Scott?

Shelby: He's sleeping still. We shouldn't bother him.

Peter: Scott and I are eating later. Letting him have a little more beauty sleep.

Auggie: Sleep aint gonna help that mugg of his!

Shelby punched Auggies arm playfully and the group exchanged laughs and smiles at the comment.

Shelby: Watch it! I happen to think that mugg of his is gorgeous!

Auggie smiled back at her.

Auggie: Alright, alright! Got it _Mrs. Barringer_.

Peter continued to help Sophie as they served the kid's breakfast. After retrieving their food, Sophie led the ground to a small clearing just a little away from the campsite.

Sophie: We're gonna go ahead and have morning group over here today, common follow me!

The group held their plates and carried on light conversations as they walked away from where Peter stood. Shelby was just about to follow when she turned back and ran to Peter.

Shelby: How is he Peter?

Peter looked in Shelby's eyes. He saw her longing and felt her desperation in her words.

Peter: He got a little sick last night. Too much food for his stomach to handle. But he did great through the rest of the night. Why don't you head to group Shlebs. I'll go check on him now. Once he's done eating, we may join in on group okay?

Shelby held herself tightly with one arm while the other held her plate of food. Her eyes quickly looked down, sadness overwhelming her. But before she let it settle in, she looked back up at Peter and smiled.

Shelby: Thanks Peter... Tell him I love him... and that I miss _him…_ You know… the real Scott. Help him okay Peter? He needs it…

Peter gave Shelby a side hug, being careful not to bump her plate of food.

Peter: I will Shelby. He's going to be okay. Horizon is the best place for him. We're not going to lose him again.

Shelby smiled again and gave Peter a thankful wave as she followed after the group. Peter let out a sigh… He knew he had to be strong. For everyone. But deep down, he was still very worried about Scott. He took a plate and put a little fruit and a moderate size scoop of eggs on it. Grabbing a water bottle, he made his way towards his tent where Scott was still asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was warm. Surprisingly warm. _Why am I so warm?_ Scott rolled his head very gently, side to side as he began to stir from his sleep. His eyes opened just a slit, but the second he looked into the brightness of the day that shined through the tent, he shut them tight. Slowly he brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. Instantly, he was taken aback when he felt the roughness of the bandage around his hand. His eyes opened as he examined the neatly wrapped bandage that looked like it was applied with care.

_where the hell did this come from? What happened to Peter's dirty bandana?_

Scott's eyes drifted from the bandaged hand to his surroundings. It was silent. He was in a tent. Where were the other boys? Slowly, Scott's head rolled to the side as his eyes looked around for Auggie, Ezra, or David. His stomach dropped when he saw Peter. Peter was sitting quietly on his sleeping bag writing in a journal. He looked so focused.

_Why is Peter-? Where are the guys? God my head hurts… What happened last night?_

Moving his other arm slightly, Scott realized he was in a sleeping bag. But he also was covered by a heavy coat. Peter's jacket. _What HAPPENED last night? _He maneuvered his arms to be right by his side, and once there, Scott tried to sit up a bit but stopped as the lightning bolt of pain shot through his stomach.

Scott: Ugh!

Scott moaned out load as he grabbed his stomach and retreated to the floor. Peter's eyes flew up as he realized Scott was waking up. He knew that there was a chance that Scott may be disoriented, so he quickly leaned in to where Scott was and turned him to lay flat on his back, and from there Peter pinned his shoulders down.

Peter: Hey, hey, Scott it's me. You're safe buddy, relax… just lay still for a second, okay? You're fine Scott, just listen okay? Lay still and just breathe.. do you remember what happened last night?

Scott grunted slightly through his teeth as Peter gently tried to immobilize him.

Scott: Get offa me!

Peter: Scott you need to lay still, okay? I don't want you opening any of those cuts right now! –

Peter was surprised at the sudden stopping of Scott's revolt against him. Their eyes locked. Scott was clearly stunned. And then, the memories flooded in…

_Sickness.. so sick… tossing… turning…God I felt so sick… spinning. Everything was spinning. Gotta get out.. Dammit! Open already… falling forward.. God I'm gonna puke. Running.. can't see anything..Falling… hard. God it hurt so bad. Losing it. I lost it. All control. Over and over again. Acid. It burns so bad! Sophie. No.. Leave me alone. Ugh! Make it stop! Help. Again and again.. acid. Burning. Peter? So cold. So warm? His jacket.. God it's so warm. Walking.. stumbling… Ugh... my ankle.. is it broken? Can't hardly walk… finally. Rest…pills? God they made me take those pills? Cold…No.. don't take the jacket! Their faces.. My cuts! Dammit! No! Oh God. No! They're touch me.. all over… No! They're gonna see! No. Please Peter. Stop! He's taken off my shirt… NO!_

Scott: no…

Peter saw it in his eyes... Scott remembered everything... Scott began to shake his head back and forth. Again he was weakly trying to find release from Peter's strong hands.

Scott: noo... nooo!

Peter: Shh... Scott. Everything is going to be alright... Just relax for me okay?

Scott: Why can't you just leave me alone?

Shaking his head still, Scott's eyes shut tightly. His face was red from tension. Sweat was beginning to form from his struggle and tears began to force their way out from behind Scott's eye lids.

Peter: Scott I know you didn't want us to find out. But everything is going to be okay? Alright? I'm going to help you? Okay? Me, Sophie... the rest of the cliffhangers... we're all here for you... and everything is going to be okay...

Scott couldn't hold back the tears any longer. His face was bright red and the tears began to flow freely as he still tried to hold back his sobs. Peter felt Scott's body relax, he could tell he had given in—there was simply no use in trying to fight Peter anymore. Scott knew there was nowhere to go. Peter placed his hands behind Scott's back and slowly began helping him to a sitting position.

Scott: Agh...

Scott involuntarily groaned as he sat up on the sleeping bag. Scott's head hung as his tears fell from his eyes. Peter reached beside Scott, and with one arm on either side of Scott, he brought the jacket up around Scott's shoulders. Completely catching Peter off guard, Scotts body leaned forward into Peter as he continued to cry even louder now. As if reflex, Peter held Scott in a hug. Still surprised Scott had allowed himself to lean into that position in the first place. Feeling protected from the world, Scott cried. His world was crashing in on him… again... but this time, he was all out of lies to hide himself. There was nothing left to do but to surrender... And so he did. Peter softly rubbed his back, and Scott continued to cry—releasing stress, his pain, and his pride…

_I just want the pain to stop… Please God... Make it stop..._

Peter: Everything is going to be alright... I promise Scott…I promise…

Chapter 16

It was quiet in the small tent where Peter and Scott sat. Scott face was covered in a light sheen on sweat as the heat of the day had begun to set in. He was still without a shirt, but Peter's heavy jacket rested on his shoulders. The bright white bandage that wrapped around Scotts entire torso several times now had small patches where a small hint of redness was beginning to shine through.

_The cuts must still be bleeding._

The first part of this day seemed already harder than the rest, as Scott struggled to bring the last bite of eggs to his mouth. He took it in and began to chew the now cold morning breakfast.

Peter: Great job Scott. I know it's hard. But it's done now, you can take a break.

Peter said, as his big hand gave a gentle rub to Scott's back.

Scott did not reply as he was still chewing the eggs. With a hard swallow, Scott pushed the eggs down and closed his eyes as he fought back the small gag reflex that came over him quickly. He brought his hands up and covering his face before pushing back his somewhat wet hair.

Peter: Here, have some water.

It amazed Peter how instantly obedient Scott had become. He watched as Scott took the open bottle and brought it to his lips taking a few small sips. Without words Scott handed it back to Peter. After closing the bottle Peter moved their breakfast plates aside.

Peter: I brought your pack in here, so you can change in a minute. But before you do, I need to do some clean up on your stomach. It won't take too long okay? I promise, I'll make it quick.

Scott looked at Peter. His face was expressionless. The only sight of emotion was in the redness that was left behind from his earlier breakdown. He looked away from Peter.

Scott: fine.

Scott looked down at the bandage and began to tug at where he thought the loose end might have been.

Peter: Here, I got it.

Peter instantly found the end of the bandage and began to loosen the cloth material. He moved closer to Scott, to have better leverage. After un-looping around Scott several times the bandage was removed. Scott was leaning backwards on his hands, looking in another direction. But now that it was removed Scott's eyes quickly inspected his own body. Dark red lines covered his torso.

_God, I don't even remember doing it that much._

Peter's eyes quickly searched the tent for where he had placed the meds. kit. Once he saw it he returned by Scott's side. He took out the needed items. Several of the cuts were dark and infected around the edges, some were draining puss, while a few of them were still bleeding. Scott was in a trance as he stared at the cuts. With the sound of the zipped opening the med kit, Scott began to watch Peter.

Peter: If you want Scott, you can just lay down.

Peter said, saddened by the pain he knew he would be inflicting soon on Scott.

Scott: I'm fine.

First Peter poured a white liquid onto a cloth. He began to wipe this all across the cuts removing dried and fresh blood and puss. Scott flinched at the coldness of the liquid. Peter then poured a dark colored medicine on the cloth, which he began to dab at the first cut.

_SHIT! Ugh! God, that burns!_

Peter knew Scott wouldn't last long. Scott's head hung backwards as he shut his eyes tight so hard. Every muscle in his body was tensing up as this burning sensation took over. Slowly Scott allowed his body to gently fall backwards on the blanket below him. He wrapped his arms over his head—the pain was overwhelming. Peter continued to apply more of this burning medicine to Scott's stomach. Though Peter could tell it was painful for Scott by his actions, Scott remained silent. Only a short whimper escaped when he had fallen back onto the blanket.

Peter: Almost done Scott... hang in there.

Peter now took a cloth and pressed it against the still bleeding cut. He pressed down with a light pressure trying to force the blood to clot.

Peter: I'm sorry Scott, I need to try and get it to stop bleeding.. Okay? Hang on okay? I'm almost done.

With that, Peter pressed a little harder, Scott released a soft moan.

Peter: Okay Scott… I'm going to re-wrap the bandage. I'm gonna need you to try and sit up now.

Peter placed his hands behind Scott's shoulders, and helped pull him back to a sitting position.

Peter: lean forward.

Scott allowed his body to fall into Peter's as Peter took advantage of the angle of Scott's body and began to wrap the bandage as tight as he could. It was a tricky process, as Peter needed to leave the fresh cloth pressed against Scott's wounds that were bleeding and wrap over them at the same time. Once Peter tied it off and tucked it in, he gave Scott a soft pat on the shoulder.

Peter: All done, buddy. You can lean back now…

Peter's voice was soft. And yet Scott did not move. Peter reached around Scott, and gave him a loving hug. He felt Scott give him a small squeeze back before he sat back and began to put the med kit away.

Peter: Okay Scott, I'll give a you a few minutes to get dressed.. I won't look, but I have to stay in the tent okay? You know the rules... you're on 24 hour watch until I feel you're not going to make any bad decisions again.

Scott: fine.

Peter turned away and began to roll his and Sophie's sleeping bags. Scott watched him for a minute or two; until he was satisfied Peter wasn't going to stare at him while he changed. Slowly Scott made his way to his pack by his side. His whole body ached... Peter sure did wrap that bandage tight. He began to pull out an under shirt and a faded forest green t-shirt. He began to also tug out a pair of fresh jeans... he then looked down at the jeans he had on. They were different than the ones from last night.

_Peter must have changed them after I fell in the woods. I remember they ripped when I fell. Who does he think he is?_

Scott pulled the heavy jacket off from around his shoulders. He really liked the jacket... it had kept him so warm. He took the wife beater and tried his best to get it on. With a little luck, several minutes later, Scott had struggled his way into his shirts. He was glad Peter hadn't seen him pathetically trying to get dressed. Little did he know that Peter didn't need to see it—he knew Scott was struggling from the involuntary sounds he was making as he put his shirts on.

Scott: done.

Peter looked over. He smiled, Scott's shirt was inside out. But he quickly moved his eyes from the shirt to Scott's eyes.

Peter: Okay, how do you feel?

Scott: fine.

Peter: Fine like last night fine? Cause I think we both know you weren't really feeling..fine.

Scott: No. I know. But, I feel fine.

Peter: Okay. Well, let's get out into the fresh air. The rest of the cliff hangers are in group, but when they come back, we'll start taking the tents down

Peter stood up and reached a hand down for Scott.

Peter: Don't forget Scott, that ankle of yours may still be a little sore. It didn't swell up to bad last night after you fell, but remember you're not at your best yet… so take things carefully. The last thing I want to see is you fall and start those cuts bleeding again.

Scott: Yah, I know. I said I'm fine.

Scott took Peter's hand and stood up. He held to Peter's shoulder while he maintained his balance. Once Scott felt sturdy, he let go of Peter and Peter took the lead, exiting the tent.

_Peter_

_Soon Scott, not yet, but soon… yes. You will be fine, We'll make sure of it, I'll make sure of it._

_Scott_

_you're fine. You're fine... you're fine.._

Chapter 17

Before Scott and Peter could even finish putting their shoes on, the loud voices of the other Cliffhangers began to come from behind the tree lines. Scott's body filled with anxiety. How much did they know? How much had they seen? The anxiety soon turned to panic, and Scott began to scratch behind his ear shifting weight from one foot to the other in an irregularly fast pattern. Suddenly Scott stood still. Peter's warm hands grabbed the back of Scott's neck and began to rub gently. He then brought them down to the tops of Scott's shoulders.

Peter: Hey, don't worry. These are your friends, okay Scott? They're not here to judge you. They love yo-

Scott: Do they know?

Scott quickly broke in while turning to face Peter. Peter wrapped his arms across his chest.

Peter: Not about the cutting. We can keep that between us for now. But Scott, Horizon is not about keeping secrets. It's about healing and growth. So eventually, you're gonna have to talk about it. And not just with me and Sophie, but with the group too.

Before Scott had the chance to protest, the small mob came from behind the trees. Auggie and Ezra gave a wave and began to approach Scott.

Auggie: Morning meat! I was hoping your lazy butt would be outta bed by now!

Ezra: Serious! You got the 'get-out-of-group-free' pass not once but twice! Don't push your luck, or someone might unexpectedly have no other option but to ambush you.

Auggie slapped Ezra across the back of his head lightly

Auggie: Ha! I'd like to see you try! The man's a giant compared to you!

Scott: Don't feel like you need to stand up for me Augs. I can fight my own battles.

Peter: Alright, let's stop talking about fighting already and start talking about who's going to start packin' up what. We're not spending the weekend here boys. Let's get to packing.

Shelby had seen the boys quickly walk towards Scott and Peter when they all arrived back at the camp site. She was so anxious to speak with Scott, but she decided she'd be patient and let the boys say hi first. Once they started to walk away Shelby quickly made her way towards Scott. Their eyes met first. Scott felt like screaming.

_God I need her so bad. How did I even make it through yesterday and last night without her?_

Scott took quick steps to Shelby and they immediately embraced in a tender hug. The hug was so tight; it almost took the breath out of Scott due to his tightly wrapped torso. Shelby felt through his thin shirts. She expected to feel his bones, as his body was so skinny still. But the stiff material she felt was not the feeling she expected. From within their hug, Shelby began to touch the back of Scotts shirt with her smooth fingers as she began to lift it up to find out what was beneath his shirts. But before she could pull it up, hardly an inch, Scott used his arms to pull Shelby apart from him. Their eyes, again, were locking.

Scott: please Shelb, not now okay? I promise I'll explain to you later...

Shelby: Are you okay? I missed you so much Scott. I had the hardest time sleeping. All I could do was wish I could have taken you into my tent. I just wanted to hold you all night…

Scott: I know Shelby, I missed you so much too. I feel like when I'm without you, I have no control over what's happening to me. Like I'm trapped.

The two hugged one more time and Scott softly kissed the side of Shelby's neck. While she ran her hands through his matted hair. Peter and Sophie were assigning tasks for the other cliffhangers, trying to give the two kids a moment to be with each other. They both knew there was real love between the two. However, Sophie knew she had to be the one to make the call.

Sophie: Okay! Scott? Shelby? Why don't you two help pack the kitchen materials up?

Scott and Shelby both gave her a smile and began walking, hand in hand, towards the kitchen area. Shelby lifted Scott's hand and looked it over. Peter must have re-wrapped Scott's hand—she thought to herself. Scott was staring at her while they walked, and Shelby gave a smile back to him before kissing the top of his bandaged hand.

Shelby: That should help it heal faster.

She said with a smile

Scott: What the new bandage or the kiss?

Shelby: The kiss of course, silly! Well… and that cute bandage too!

The couple began to start loading and packing up the kitchen materials while lightly chatting about this morning's group session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the group continued to work together to pack up camp, an unannounced figure was just a few steps away. Roger had left before the sunrise to make his way to find the group. He wanted to arrive at the camp site before they left—to give himself enough time to catch up with Sophie and Peter and assess the situation for himself. However, from the way Peter had described Scott's condition... he knew he would have to bring more than himself for help.

Roger heard the high pitched voice of Juliet first. She was laughing and whining about something. Heavy steps finally took him past the tree line, and Roger made his entrance to the camp ground riding on top of a dark brown pony. Horizon had recently been granted funds to expand into a horse ranch as well. However this horse was on the shorter end—its name was Benny.

Juliet: Roger! Benny?

As Roger dismounted, Juliet ran and hugged him. Roger hugged her back and then gave a big wave to rest of the group who stopped for a moment to smile and listen in to what he had to say.

Juliet: What the heck are you doing here! I can't believe you brought Benny all the way up here?

Roger: Well, I woke up early and thought it would be fun to go on a big hike for the day. On my way out, Benny seemed to be begging me to come. So I figured I'd take Benny and meet up with you guys—keep you all company on your way back to Horizon!

David: Sure… that sounds like something I'm gonna believe.

David threw out quickly as he smiled and crossed his arms across his chest.

Juliet: Yah, I'm with David. You're not planning some sort of group bonding boot camp are you? Cause serious? This hike is boot camp enough!

Roger: Can't a fellow and his horse get a lovin welcome?

Sophie: Alright gang, lay off old Roger and keep packin. Hey Rog, you can help me and Peter up here!

Sophie said as she waved Roger up to where her and Peter were filling the kids packs with various camp supplies. Auggie offered to take Benny and tie her to a nearby tree where she could graze for the time being. After thanking Auggie, Roger walked up towards Peter and Sophie, but stopped by Shelby and Scott who were almost done packing up the plate wear.

Roger: Hey you two. How are things goin?

Scott nervously moved his hand behind his back as he tried to keep Roger from seeing his bandaged hand. Shame filling his entire body.

Scott: good. I hope you didn't come all the way out here for me. I'm fine.

Roger: Well good. I was hoping you were okay. Feeling ready for the hike back home?

Scott: It's not like it's a big deal. I know how to walk.

Shelby: Scott.

Shelby put her hand on Scott's upper arm. She smiled at him and then smiled at Roger.

Shelby: Excuse mister cranky pants.

Roger smiled. And then gave a strong pat on Scott's shoulder before walking up to where Sophie and Peter stood.

Roger: Captain! Lovely lady!

Peter: Hey Rog. Thanks for coming out so quick. I wasn't expecting you to actually make it out before we left camp. And bringing Benny? Great idea, I have a feeling Benny is in for more than he bargained for.

Sophie: You must have left really early to get here so soon.

Roger: Well, I knew you two would probably need someone to be the comic relief. Sounds like things have been a little tense lately. Scott was pretty cold to me down there.

Peter: Ha! Well it's good to know he's not just that way to me! I was beginning to think he hated me and me only.

Sophie: Oh Peter, Please! Don't be so dramatic. Scott is just in an awkward position. He's losing control over his life right now.

Peter: But it's only because of the choices he's chosen to make.

Roger: Which are really only a reaction to what's really troubling him inside.

Peter shook his head in slight frustration.

Peter: You're right. I keep forgetting that. Thanks Rog. That's a good point. Well, Scott seems to be understanding, but that doesn't mean he knows that what he was doing was wrong. We haven't really _talked _about it. My main concern today is the cuts on his stomach and side. There's just so many.

Sophie: It's really unbelievable.

Sophie added in as she ran her hand through her hair neatly pushing it behind her ear.

Peter: Well, and they're all in bad condition. Many of them re-opened when Scott was throwing up last night. So he's still got some bleeding. And then the rest of them are all infected. Dark purple all around the edges..

Roger: Hum. I hope that the infection doesn't bring a fever on him while we're hiking... It's a good thing I brought Benny... Do you think we should split up? Maybe I take the group and you guys take it slow with Scott? It's going to be really hot today…

Peter: Could be a good call... I think for now though, we should stick together... Roger, you can carry Scott's pack. We all just need to keep a close eye on him the whole way back. The second you notice anything, we need to alert each other so we can make the next best plan.

Roger: How bout food? Is he keeping anything down yet?

Peter: Well this morning he had eggs and some fruit. Just a little… I didn't want to risk him throwing up again. I think when we hike, we should just make sure he's drinking water as much as possible.

Sophie: Rest stops?

Peter: Yeah, how bout every 30 minutes... unless we notice anyone struggling, which would probably just be Scott at this rate.

Roger: Yes, good idea. How bout we make a lunch break right around noon? That would probably leave us with about 3 more hours till Horizon.

Peter: Sounds like a plan—Looks like the kids are just about done packing.

The trio glanced down at the once camp site. The cliffhangers had now decided to sit around. Daisy chatted with Shelby and Scott while Ezra and David tossed what looked like a wadded up sock up into the air as high as they could throw it. Auggie and Juliet sat on a log laughing at David and Ezra's form of entertainment.

Sophie: Well, let's get em movin while it's still only half way hot.

Peter took the hint and began walking down towards the group.

Peter: Okay everyone! The packs are all set, go grab em and then load anything extra you see lying around into the side pockets of the packs. We're outta here in 5 minutes!

The gang exchanged some grumbling while they walked towards the packs. Peter put his hand out and stopped Scott as he walked by.

Peter: Scott, you're not gonna carry a pack today okay? I think you understand why.

Scott: I can carry it Peter, I'm feeling fine. No way am I gonna let Shelby carry a pack while I just walk around like I'm better than them.

Sophie took the opportunity and jumped in.

Sophie: Scott, we don't want you to have another dizzy spell. Not carrying a pack will help prevent you overheating again.

Scott looked from both Sophie to Peter.

Scott: This is so—

Scott was frustrated. He hated when people told him what to do. He hated it even more when he felt like he had no control over the situation.

Shelby turned around after putting her pack on, she could tell Scott could blow at any moment.

Shelby: Scott!

His head turned quickly and he looked to her. Her eyes capturing him. She mouthed, _It's okay… _

Scott: fine, whatever.

Scott said over his shoulder as he walked towards where Shelby was. He helped adjust her straps. Sophie rubbed Peter's back before walking and helping the rest of the cliffhangers adjust their packs. Within moments, the crew was ready to go.

Roger: Alright gang, listen up, don't forget to call _'rock' _and _'step' _to alert the person behind or in front of you. I'll start as the lead, Sophie will take middle and Peter will bring up the back—leading Benny.

Daisy: Let's just start walking… the sooner we get home the sooner I can drop this oversized object you call a backpack.

Peter: Okay, Let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The troop had been traveling for about an hour or so. Beautiful scenery on all sides of this makeshift trail. However, to some, the scenery was not important. To most of the cliffhangers—the scenery was the bane of their existence at the moment. And on the top of their hate list? The sun! It was at least in the hundreds and the gang was huffing and puffing as they walked uphill and downhill in their ant like line. Scott's mind was flooded with thoughts and anxieties. He was sweating so much. His head ached and his stomach was pounding from the tight wrap. If only he could at least take off his t-shirt and just wear his wife beater… but then they would see.. then they would know. He knew he couldn't. Instead, he continued to hike. One foot after the other—almost without thought.

Auggie and David were in the front of the line following close behind Roger's somewhat constant pace. Daisy and Shelby chatted about the upcoming math test for next week and how unfair school is. Sophie, walking between the two with Shelby behind her, noted that the school system was not out to get them—it just wants them to have the best opportunities available for them. Scott walked behind Shelby in silence—trying to listen in, but finding it hard to focus on anything other than walking and maintaining his cool. Ezra walked behind Scott, he missed his friend. He was worried about Scott. He wondered how much Peter and Sophie really knew about Scott. Did they know he was cutting? Before Ezra could have another second to ponder his thoughts, he was pulled from his wonderings by Scotts stumble over his own feet. Scott tried to play it off but it did not slip by Ezra or Peter.

Ezra: Whoa, you okay?

Scott: Yah, I just tripped over that rock back there.

Peter: How's your ankle?

Scott: It's great

He lied.

Peter: Be careful on it okay?

Scott: I am!

Silence then came over the boys in the back, and they continued to hike along the steep mountain side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another hour had passed. The heat of the day throbbed in the bodies of all the cliffhangers and their leaders. Now, Peter was watching Scott even more closely as they walked. His shirt was drenched in sweat, and the back of his neck, was a bright red shade. Shelby continued to check on Scott by glancing over her shoulder every minute or so. He was short of breath, from the looks of it. Scott was really losing his strength.

Scott: Pe—ter?

Scott almost whispered between breaths.

Peter: Yeah Scott? You okay?

Scott: Can we—break? I need—to stop...

Peter could sense Scott's weakness. It surprised him that Scott asked to stop, however. He knew this couldn't be good.

Peter: Yes, take a break Scott. Hey Rog, we're takin a break!

Peter yelled to the front of the line. Roger immediately stopped the group and looked back to Sophie and Peter, waiting for any instructions. Shelby turned to face Scott, she grabbed for his hand.

Shelby: Scott, are you feeling okay? You're face is really red? Do you want to sit down?

Peter gently guided Ezra aside so that he could approach Scott. Scott was anxiously shifting from one foot to the other. His hands were shaking and he was drenched in sweat. His head was aching and it felt like it was about to explode.

Peter: Scott? Here, drink some more water.

Peter handed a water bottle to Scott. Scott took it from him and quickly poured the entire bottle over his head and tossed the bottle aside.

Peter: Scott!

Sophie rushed to the back of the line.

Sophie: Scott, what's wrong? Do you feel dizzy?

Scott shut his eyes tight and brought his shaking hands up to cover his face.

Scott: I'm hot! I'm so hot… my head is... God! Ugh! I need a break!

Peter quickly dropped his pack, handed Benny's reigns to Ezra, and motioned for Roger to come over.

Shelby: Scott, baby, do you want to sit?

Peter: You have a headache? Sophie, get the meds kit.

Peter quickly demanded. Shelby put her hand on Scott's forehead. He was really burning up. She took her water bottle and handed it to him.

Shelby: drink Scott. You need the water. You're sweating like crazy.

Scott's shaky hands brought it to his mouth and he drank a mouthful.

Shelby: sit down Scott.

Scott: No, I don't need to sit... I just need a bre—God why does it hurt so bad!

Peter also put his hand on Scott's forehead, but Scott pulled away.

Peter: Scott, we're just trying to help. I think you're getting a fever.

Shelby: A fever? Why?

Roger came over and placed both his heavy hands on Scott's shoulders applying a firm pressure. Scott's frail body simply gave in and he lowered to the ground where he sat on his knees. He again grabbed for his head with his hands.

Scott: Peter please? Make it stop!

Sophie came back to the scene.

Sophie: Here, this should help stop the headache.

Sophie handed Peter two round pills.

Peter: Okay Scott. Can you take these? Or do you need me and Sophie to help you take em?

Scott removed one hand from his head and opened it to take the pills. After Peter put one in Scott's hand, Scott threw it in his mouth and waited for someone to hand him back the water. Shelby gave her water bottle again to Scott. After swallowing the first pill, Scott repeated it again... taking the second pill.

Peter: good Scott. Now, just relax here for a minute. Shelby will you sit with him?

Shelby shook her head yes and went and sat next to Scott. She took his body and helped him lean into her more. Peter, Sophie, and Roger went over to where the silent cliffhangers stood.

Peter: Okay gang. Here's what's gonna happen. Scott has a fever. He's really not doing too well. He's gonna have to ride Benny home—there's just no way he can finish this hike. Roger is going to keep our pace just as we've been going. With that pace we should be back at Horizon around three o'clock okay? I need someone to lead Bennie—

Ezra: I will!

Ezra said before anyone could even think about the question.

Peter: great, thanks EZ! I'll stay by Scott's left side, and but he's gonna need someone on the right side too. Since his fever is so high, and it's so hot, and he really hasn't had anything in his stomach, Scott could easily faint. I need someone who will really be there in case that happens.

Auggie: I'll do it Peter.

Sophie: I'll take the rear. David you stay close behind Roger. Daisy, you and Juliet will need to help keep Shelby calm. I can't have her begin to worry herself sick as well.

Daisy: Of course.

Juliet: yah sure, anything Soph. We all just want to help.

Auggie: Yeah. I mean, Scott's like... So important. We're a family. Families stick together.

David: Can't exactly return to camp without the dude. No one gets left behind.

Roger: Okay, Auggie, Ezra, come with me and Peter. We're gonna get him up on the horse.

Sophie helped Shelby back up to her feet and pulled her into a quick hug.

Sophie: Shelbs, you're doing so great. You've been so brave this whole time.

The two girls watched as Roger and Peter began lifting Scott up to his feet. At this time, Scott was losing his sense of focus. The pain from the fever and headache was so strong that, though conscious, Scott could not understand anything around him. It was as if he were in a drugged state of mind. Scott didn't respond to any of the questions though he heard Peter and Roger speaking. Instead, all he felt were hands all around him. Leading him. Positioning him. Moving him. Lifting his leg and arms up a bit. It was a struggle. But eventually the two boys and two men were able to get Scott up on Benny. At first Scott was able to hold the saddle horn. He sat up but swayed back and forth as the pony walked. With Auggie and Peter continually adjusting and holding Scott on the horse, the group was back into walking mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few more hours passed Scott no longer sat up straight. Instead, he hunched over on the pony, resting his upper body and head on the horse's neck. Peter and Auggie still held Scott in place, but they could tell their friend was in pain. Ezra led Benny—he would do anything for Scott… if only Scott realized the friends he had around him. The cliffhangers began to notice parts of their surroundings that looked oddly familiar... They were almost back to Horizon... They were almost home.

Juliet: There it is!

Here scream was loud and filled with happiness. There it was. Horizon... just a few more steps and they would be on the grassy lawn they so often play football on. Once the group realized they had made it, all the stress and worry they had been carrying was suddenly swept away. Though their hearts were jumping with joy, the group simply had no spare energy to run to their home. Instead, the group continued to walk. Ezra knew exactly where to lead Benny. The Nurse's clinic. Scott was going to need serious medical help. Strangely enough, it seemed the entire group was walking towards the medical station.

Ezra: Hang in there Scott…We're right here with you. All of us...

Auggie: Yah Meat, don't give up on us now… We taking you to get some help—

Peter: You hear them buddy? All the cliffhangers. We're here with you. And everything is gonna be alright.

They had arrived... They had made it home. Scott was safe. But Peter knew things were far from over…

Chapter 18

_I'm hot. Burning. It's so. God, it's so hot. Where am I?_

Once the Cliffhanger's had arrived back at Horizon, the gang immediately took their defeated friend to the nurse's clinic. Miriam, Horizon's only medical staff member, had seen a lot over these past years-as a good week in Horizon always includes at least one broken bone that needs to be set or some form of injury that needs assistance. She had been there the night Scott was brought back from his parent's. Peter knew how sensitive Scott was, and had originally decided Miriam did not need to do a routine physical on Scott-which is a normal occurrence when any student leaves Horizon for an extended period of time. But now, there was just too much that Peter couldn't do to help Scott. Miriam would have to help restore the life to Scott's weakened body.

When the group was near the cabin, Juliet threw off her pack and ran for the door.

Juliet: Miriam! Miriam! It's Juliet, we need your help!

While Juliet ran into the cabin to get Miriam, Roger went back to where Peter and Auggie were discussing how to bring Scott down off the pony in the best fashion.

Peter: Okay Auggie, Roger and I will take Scott's upper body towards us. You need to help get his leg over to us on this side. On the count of three?

Roger and Peter began grabbing Scott where they could, and after the count to three, Scott was easily slid off the Benny into the arms of Roger and Peter. With one arm around Roger and the other around Peter, the threesome walked towards the stairs to the cabin. Shelby had also thrown down her pack by now and was helping guide the men. Movement stirred Scott and he groggily tried to adjust to his surroundings. Trying to look around, Scott saw familiar faces but could only keep the focus for a second. His legs seemed to drag more than move in a walking motion.

_:::Its over Scottie. You lost. You're pathetic attempt to keep your secret is over! They know! And it's time. You're mine! You're coming back to ME!:::_

Scott: Pe-t..rplease no, I'm..please, sorry. Don't.. please, I can't.

Shelby: Shh.. Scott it's okay sweetie. I'm here... you're back at Horizon. You're sick... but you're gonna be okay.

Peter: Good Shelby, just keep talking to him. Careful Rog, here's the stairs.

The two came to a stop at the base of the stairs. After a quick assessment, the two decided that the easiest way was to just lift Scott's legs up and carry him into the cabin. They leaned forward and each picked one of Scott's legs up and carefully made it up the stairs. The sound of water rushing could now be heard. Juliet ran and met them at the door.

Juliet: Miriam said to bring him in! She's getting an ice-bath ready… In the back room.

Peter: Okay thanks Juliet, please go wait outside okay?

Juliet looked at Scott's red face the whole time Peter was talking to her. She stared at his twisted features and sweat drenched body. Miriam's voice quickly brought her from her shocked state of mind.

Miriam: Go on Juliet. Thank you, but please wait outside. It's crowded in here. Peter, Roger, just lay him on the table for right now.

Roger and Peter gently laid Scotts fidgety body down on the table and Shelby continued to whisper into his ear. Juliet left the room with tears in her eyes. As she walked back outside, Auggie quickly pulled her into a hug.

Auggie: Shh, baby. It's okay, he's just a little sick. He's got a fever. It's just too hot out here for him.

Sophie: Okay you guys, Once I get Shelby out here, you all need to go back to your cabins and shower off and put your stuff away. Daisy, can you please make sure Juliet and Shelby are both okay?

Daisy nodded her head and glanced over to Juliet who was trying to regain her composure.

Sophie: David, Ezra, Auggie-same for you three. Once you all are cleaned up. Stay together as a group okay? This has been a really rough couple of weeks, and I want you all there together for support. Roger will stay with you guys. Peter and I will catch up with you all at dinner tonight.

Just as Sophie finished her instructions, Roger walked Shelby out of the nurse's station. He guided her down the stairs and Daisy took her hand.

Roger: We heard you Soph, Okay gang, let's go. Shelby, I have your pack, don't worry about it. Ezra, can you lead Benny? I'll take him back to the barn when you guys are in the shower.

Ezra nodded and began to lead Benny alongside the somber group. It was almost as if a rain cloud hung over the cliffhangers as they began to walk away. Sophie took a few steps forward and shouted to the group before they got too far away.

Sophie: Hey cliffhangers?

The group turned and faced her.

Sophie: Thank you guys. You're all so amazing. Scott is going to be just fine. He really is. His body's immune system is really low, and the heat made it easy for Scott's fever to come on. But he's going to be okay. I promise.

The group smiled back and then Roger helped push them forward in their walking again.

XXXXXX

Peter: Soph? We need you in here!

Sophie quickly ran up the stairs and into the room where Peter was easily holding Scott down. She closed the door behind her and walked to where Scott was laying down. Miriam was in the bathroom where the water was still running. There was a loud crash, as Miriam poured the last bucket of ice into the bathtub. Scott was struggling where he lay, as he was clearly disoriented. Tears almost coming from his eyes. Peter looked horrible. She could tell he was worried about Scott so much. She gave him a reassuring smile and then put her soft hand on the side of Scott's face. It almost burnt at the touch—Scott was really hitting a high fever.

Miriam: Peter? Soph?

She shouted from the back.

Miriam: Take his clothes off, I'm ready for him here in the back.

Sophie looked to Peter.

Sophie: Peter, you keep Scott under control, I'll take his clothes off.

Peter nodded and Sophie began quickly taking Scott's heavy boots off.

_:::Soon Scottie! Soon! You're mine!:::_

Scott looked up into Peter's face and tried his hardest to plead with him.

Scott: Pe-tr. Please, no. I can't. Please don't send me...

Tears now started to fall from Scott's eyes.

Peter: Shh... Scott. You're not going anywhere okay? You're staying with me, and Sophie… and your friends here at Horizon. I'm not letting you go anywhere. I promise. Okay? You hear me?

Miriam walked over with a small cup filled with a cloudy white mixture. Peter and Sophie had just finished taking Scott's sweaty clothes off and set them aside.

Miriam: what's under the wrap?

She said, referring to Scott's wrapped torso.

Sophie: Peter, lift him up a bit, we should take that off for the ice bath.

Peter lifted Scott up a little bit.

Miriam: Hold his head back.

Just as Peter did, Miriam used her hand to open Scott's mouth and pour the liquid down his throat. Sophie quickly began to unwrap Scott's torso and Miriam stood in silence as she observed the cuts. She pulled thermometer out and placed it in Scott's mouth. The liquid medicine kicked into gear and Scott's struggles became much quieter and immediately less aggressive. As one hand held the thermometer in place, Marium's other hand touched Scott's torn body. She mentally noted how many of the cuts were severely infected and which ones would need stitches. The thermometer beeped and Miriam pulled it out.

Miriam: too high. Okay. Let's get him into the bathtub. We need to get this fever way down. That medicine will keep him from trying to get out. He might even lose consciousness due to the shock of the ice.

Peter took one of Scott's arms and placed it over his shoulder and leaned down to lift Scott up into a cradle position-following Miriam into the bathtub. The somewhat large bathtub was filled with ice and water. Peter lowered Scott into the ice-bath, immediately feeling Scott's sense of fright. Scott tried to clench on to the back of Peter's shirt, not wanting him to let go, only wanting to get out, but Sophie helped release Scott's fingers and Peter was able to release him into the tub. Miriam steadied Scott's head on the towel that served as a pillow on the back part of the tub.

Scott: Co-cold! Too cold! No! Please.. stop!

Peter: It's okay Scott, It's okay! We've got you! Relax, buddy.. Just relax..

_Please God, let him loose consciousness._

Peter thought to himself. Unfortunately, Peter's request was seemingly unmet. Instead, for the entire half hour, Peter and Sophie sat on either side of the ice-bath helping keep Scott's body as submerged in the chilled water as possible. His cries eventually just turned to light moans... breaking Sophie's heart. She gently stroked through Scott's hair while Peter did his best to lightly massage certain parts of Scott's body. Even Scott's legs and torso area which were under the water. Miriam continued to check Scott's temperature and pulse making sure to write down all of her recordings and assessments. The once white water had now turned a muddy shade of red due to the dirt and blood that had covered Scott's body.

_::You're a failure Scott! You always were and always will be! I hate you! You're not even worth my time! You don't even deserve to live! You thought you could hide away from us! You were wrong! You fucked up-and soon, you'll be back here. Where we can really fuck you up!_

Though Scott's body was almost limp in the cold water, as it was well numbed from the chill, he continued to roll his head from side to side as the voices in his head continued to beat at him. Suddenly, tears began to fall. Sophie and Peter both looked at each other in surprise. Scott was now crying for no obvious reason. Peter continued to massage Scott's upper back and Sophie did her best to help wipe away Scott's tears.

Peter: Miriam? How much longer?

Miriam placed her hand to Scott's forehead.

Miriam: Okay, now should be fine. Let's take him to the table. I'll clean his wounds and then we'll put him to bed.

Sophie grabbed the nearby towel placed it over Scott's shoulders as Peter began to lift Scott up and forward a bit.

Peter: Okay Soph, get another towel and when I lift Scott up, bring it underneath him.

Within moments, Peter had Scott out from the tub and he and Sophie carried his wet body to the table where he laid flat on his back. Miriam brought over her tools and materials, all on a rolling table, to Scott's side. Peter and Sophie continued to help dry Scott as he lay shivering slightly from the cold. After placing her medical gloves on, Miriam wiped an alcohol swab all across Scott's cuts. She began to cut away at some of the dead skin. Due to the numbness of Scott's body, he barely tried to move at all. The wounds began to bleed and Miriam instructed Peter and Sophie to also put on gloves, she was going to need their assistance as she cleaned Scott's wounds. Once enough of the infected and dead skin was removed, Miriam began stitching up many of the deep cuts.

After another hour had passed by, Miriam, Peter, and Sophie had placed Scott in the back bedroom of the infirmary. Scott's fever had broken and his wounds were properly cleaned and dressed. Scott was still somewhat groggy and disoriented as the medicine Miriam had given him earlier was just beginning to fade away.

Peter sat on one side of Scott's bed while Sophie sat on the other. Each of them holding one of Scott's hands. Miriam entered the room with a drip bag cart, Scott was dehydrated and needed an IV. She looked at the two adults who seemed to gaze at Scott in such love.

Miriam: Ahem.

She coughed, trying to gain their attention.

Miriam: Peter, Soph? I just need to scoot in here for one more moment. Scott needs an IV.

Peter: Thanks Miriam. Here, you can do it on this hand. his other hand is the one he hit the tree with.

Miriam smiled and came by Peter's side. She took Scott's hand from Peter and then searched for the vein. She inserted the IV with ease, Scott only flinching at the quick pinch of the needle, and then taped it sturdy, giving Scott's hand back to Peter. She adjusted the drip and then left Peter, Sophie, and Scott in the room.

Sophie: Peter?

Peter looked up from Scott and gazed at Sophie.

Peter: Yah Soph?

Sophie: Peter, I really love him. I just, I'm getting really attached.

Peter: I know Sophie... Me too.

Peter used his other hand and placed it on Scott's forehead.

Sophie: Is he still warm?

Peter: Actually, he's kinda cold...

Sophie: Oh! I know just what he needs.

Sophie smiled at Peter and then kissed Scott's hand, placing it on the bed. She walked quickly from the room and then returned a few moments later. She had grabbed Peter's big heavy jacket. She placed it on Scott, just below his chin, like a blanket. Sophie then took the other blankets and pulled them up high around Scott's neck.

The warmth of the jacket caused Scott to rouse slightly and he began to move his legs up and down under the covers. Turning his head side to side, Scott made a low groan. Sophie took her hand and let it run through Scott's wet hair.

Peter: Hey buddy, try not to move too much okay? You're safe. Sophie and I are here. Do you hear me?

Scott: Pe-ter?

Peter squeezed Scott's hand gently, being careful not to disturb the IV.

Scott: Please...Pet-er... don't send me home?

Sophie: We're not sending you anywhere Scott.

Peter: Sophie's right Scott... you're staying here with us. We're not letting you go Scott. Never again. You're safe with us okay? I promise.

Scott felt the exhaustion taking over, but he gave a small squeeze back to Peter and Sophie.

Scott: thank you...

Scott's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 19

Peter and Sophie walked into the dining hall to the loud clattering of silver wear and youthful conversation. They spotted Roger and the rest of the cliffhangers sitting at the farthest away table picking at their food. Together, the two made their way towards the table with warm smiles—their best attempt to assure the group that Scott was doing okay. Once the two had made their way to the table, Roger stood up and gave a head nod to Peter and Sophie. This was their time to speak to their group—Roger gave them their space as he made his way to another staff table nearby.

Shelby: Peter, Sophie, is Scott alright?

Shelby said standing quickly from where she once sat. Peter pulled out a chair for Sophie and the two sat down in the center of the group. Shelby also lowered herself back down to the table.

Peter: Scott is doing so much better you guys. And he really owes that to you all.

Auggie: the dudes got like nine lives or somethin'

Sophie: He's not a cat Auggie... He's just got some awesome friends… and I'm sure he can't wait to give you guys thanks.

The group exchanged smiles. Juliet piped in

Juliet: Well where is he? Is he going to come to dinner?

Peter: Right now he's resting, but once he wakes up, he'll be up and running again in no time.

Juliet: Oh, well, that's good. I just was thinking he might like to have some good food again—I know the hike food wasn't very good for him.

Peter: There's a lot going on in Scott's life right now, Juliet. He's still working things out. Just like all of you with the struggles you've all faced in life.

Daisy: His demons must be harder to knock out than most of ours… Maybe I'll lend him my 7 iron.

Sophie: Oh Daisy..

Ezra: He's in trouble? Real trouble right?

Ezra cut in.

Shelby: Trouble!

Shelby spit out.

Shelby: No, Peter you can't seriously punish him! I mean, look what he's going through?

Auggie: Yah! Common Peter! The meat's life is just a mess, aint his fault!

Peter: Hang on a second here guys... I know we're all on different pages here... and that is what Sophie and I wanted to clear up...

David: Freakin finally… I've been lost since day one. Spill the dirt already! Gossip around here has been pretty slim.

Sophie: David, out of respect of Scott's privacy, we're not going to tell you guys anything about the choices he's been making. Only Scott can share that information.

Peter: But because of the severity of the matter, Soph and I thought that it would be best to fill you in with the most important information.

Daisy: God, enough with the suspense!

Peter: These next few weeks are going to be rough ones you guys. Scott is going to have to face consequences for his actions.

Sophie: Shuns. No talking to anyone or at anytime unless it is in group or with me or Peter in private.

Peter: I need you guys to understand that that is for Scott's well being. Please don't try to temp him right now.

Shelby: you can be serious!

Auggie: All shuns ever does is pull people apart!

Juliet: Auggie common, we made it through our shuns… Scott can too!

Peter: We need Scott to do some serious soul searching within himself, guys… what he does talk about, I want here in group. Only.

The gang exchanged upset faces as Peter and Sophie explained Scott's punishments. Shelby felt the heat rising in her head and fought back the tears that were framing her eyes. David let a smile creep across his face, but when he saw the stern faces of the rest of the group, he quickly dropped his act. Ezra stared directly to the floor. He could have burned a hole straight through it if he tried.

Peter: Scott's on 24 hour watch. But as you know, Sophie and I cannot be everywhere at all times. There will be certain times guys when we'll need your help. If Sophie and I are pulled away at any time, we need you guys to be able to watch Scott. If any of you suspect anything… anything destructive… you need to immediately tell me or Soph.

Daisy: Alright, we get it. Geeze you might as well send him to a lock down—

Sophie: Daisy it has to be this way.

Shelby: No it doesn't Peter!

Shelby threw her hands down on the arms of the chair she was sitting in as she leaned forward. Daisy quickly put a gently hand on her shoulder to help calm Shelby down a bit.

Shelby: What's next? Force him to talk to his dad? To the child protective _whatevers_? Peter you're supposed to help him!

Sophie: Shelby please…just try to understand where we are coming from okay? We _are _trying to help Scott. We love Scott very much, as you all do. We're not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to do... however, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have to face the consequences of his actions… He will… but he will _here. _At Horizon. With us by his side

Peter: I know how you guys feel, Horizon is build on trust. But lately, Scott hasn't given us a reason to trust him.

Shelby: What happens next?

Shelby said almost more frantic than she meant for it to come out. Sophie looked to Shelby as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Peter: Well, healing. Scott needs to heal. Inside and out. And I know that we can help him. That is what group is for. When one of our own falls, it's up to the group to help pick him up and stand him back on his feet. Once we figure out what was causing Scott's choices, he will have to decide how he wants to deal with those issues. Healing is lifelong, you guys. You all know that. The good news is that I believe that he's safe now. He's back at Horizon, he has a group that loves him, and with all of our support and with Sophie and me guiding him—the choices he makes will be safe and healthy.

Sophie: We're going to have to be patient guys. Scott is not one to be pushed.

Shelby: Okay, we know! Can we just please stop talking about him behind his back?

Peter: Alright, okay. Stick together guys… we all need each other.

With that, Peter stood up and walked with Sophie from the group back towards the Infirmary.

Auggie: Man, leave it to the meat to make things crazy round here.

Juliet: Peter's right though... we are good friends… I think Scott knows tha—

Before Juliet could finish her sentence, Ezra stood up abruptly, throwing back his chair which fell loudly onto the wood floor. His face twisted in anger. The group was stunned.

Daisy: Ezr—

Daisy said standing up herself. By that point, Ezra had already stormed off and out of the dining hall.

An awkward silence rose between the teens.

David: What the hell is _his _problem?

Daisy gave David a light slap on the back of his head and continued to stand still—not sure what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scent of chicken noodle soup filled the Infirmary. Sophie was helping Scott sit upright in his bed as Peter walked in with the tray of soup and bread.

Peter: I know you're tired Scott... but all you have to do is eat this soup and bread and you can go right back to sleep.

Scott was silent, but gave Peter a small head nod as he rubbed his tired eyes with his one good hand.

Sophie: How's that Scott? Is it comfortable enough?

Sophie pushed the cushions behind Scott a little further as she tried her best to give Scott enough support as he sat upright in the bed.

Scott: ..uhm.. yah.. thanks.

There was a groggy slur to Scott's speech as he was still slightly disoriented from the medication and the exhaustion that hung over Scott. Sophie smiled at him and looked to Peter.

Peter: Do you think you can eat this yourself? Soph or I could feed it to you...

Scott's eyes quickly darted to Peter.

_who does he think he is?_

Scott: No. I'm fine.

Peter walked to Scott's bedside and placed the tv tray across Scott's legs and handed him the spoon.

Peter: We need to explain a few things Scott...

As Peter went on to tell Scott about his restrictions, Scott's mind was struggling to take it all in. Peter's restrictions seemed endless and, in a way, torturous.

Scott: I understand.

Peter was stunned. Scott cut him off mid sentence and without protest of the restrictions. His response even shocked Scott himself a little. But he meant it. Something deep inside Scott was telling him to take it—it was only for his best interest.

Peter: oh... well... good Scott. That's good. I'm glad that you understand.

There was a lull of silence while Peter and Sophie sat simply gazing at Scott, who was simply holding the spoon in a tight fist.

Peter: Ridge Runner's were on kitchens today. I heard the soup is unbelievable…

Scott was silent. Inside he was panicking. He hated moments like this… Being so weak. So obviously in need of help. Scott lifted his hand slightly and watched as it shook. He brought the spoon over the bowl of soup and unexpectedly dropped it in the soup. Instantaneously, Scott threw his head backwards and covered his eyes in embarrassment.

Scott: Ugh! Peter, I can't…

Peter had already stood up quickly and taken the tray from Scott and moved it aside.

Peter: Scott you have to—

Scott: I know!

Scott threw out before Peter could finish his sentence.

Scott: I mean, I just… _can't_!

Sophie: You're muscles are just fatigued, Scott. I have an idea!

Sophie quickly stepped out of the room and came back in almost as quickly as she had left with a tall thick mug. She shook it dry, as she had just rinsed and washed it out in the back room of the infirmary.

Sophie: It will be so much easier for you to drink it right now than to use that silly spoon.

Sophie took the bowl of soup and carefully poured it into the mug. She came over to Scott's bedside and sat on the edge, right next to Scott, and handed him the mug.

Sophie: Try it this way hunnie.

Scott seemed stunned when she called him hunnie. But he didn't have time to react, as Sophie quickly took Scott's hand from the other side of the bed and helped push both hands firmly around the mug. She let go, and watched as Scott took the mug to his lips and slowly tilted it upward, allowing the broth and some noodles to make their way into Scotts mouth. The warm broth gave Scott chills…but it quickly relaxed his entire body. Peter reached forward and gently brought Scott's arms down.

Peter: Hey hey… slow Scott... You know what happens when you go to fast. Take it slow ok?

Scott nodded slowly. As he took a short break from his dinner he glanced up at Sophie and Peter.

Scott: Don't you guys have something… better to do… than sit here with me?

Peter smiled and quickly shook his head.

Peter: Of course not Scott. Right now, what is most important is being here with you.

Sophie: Scott don't you get it? We really, really, care about you. You cliffhangers... you're like my kids—

Sophie cut herself off as she quickly looked down, fighting back the tears. She looked back up at Scott, staring deep into his tired light blue eyes.

Sophie: I don't want to lose any of my kids... especially you, Scott.

Peter: Okay Scott, keep going with the soup while it's still warm. I want you to finish that up, and then it's right back to sleep. Tomorrow is nothing but eating and sleeping. Understand? The only time I want to see you out of this bed is to use the bathroom—other than that, you're resting.

Scott did not reply, he simply brought the mug up to his mouth and drank some more of his warm meal.

Peter: Sophie, why don't you go and unpack our gear and get cleaned up yourself. I'll stay here with Scott until you come back.

Sophie: Okay Peter.

Sophie looked at Scott who was taking in more of his meal. She stood up and began to walk towards the door. She turned around and looked at Scott until he noticed she was staring at him. When Scott's eyes met hers, she gave him a smile.

Sophie: Peter and I will always be here for you when you need us, Scott. I… um. Get some rest, okay? I'll be back soon. Cut you a break from naggie Peter.

Scott gave Sophie a weak smile back. He then continued with another soothing sip of soup. Was it the soup that was making him feel so relaxed? Or was it the company of Peter and Sophie…? Why do they care so much…? Peter put a hand on Scott's shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

Peter: You're doing great Scott. Keep it goin.. you're doin great.

Chapter 20

Ezra walked quickly with his head downward at the floor. The guilt inside was burning so strongly now. He found himself walking towards the docks almost without thought. When he realized where he was, Ezra looked around. No one had followed him—_Good. _He sat at the edge of the dock with his legs dangling over the glistening water. The sun was setting in the distance, and it captured Ezra in a trance so deep, he hadn't even heard the sound of footsteps approaching him.

Shelby: Freakin? What's wrong with you?

Ezra quickly turned his head to Shelby and gave her a disgusted look.

Ezra: Shelby back off okay? Despite what I may have made my exit look like, that was not a cry for help or attention. I just needed some air.

Shelby: Oh please Ezra, don't confuse my coming down here to the docks as a warm and fuzzy act of compassion towards you. I have better things to be worrying about.

Ezra: Me to, so back off.

Shelby walked further down the dock and sat on the opposite side of the dock slightly downward from where Ezra sat.

Shelby: I know you've been hiding Scott's secret.

Ezra: I don't know what you're talking about.

Shelby: Ezra I'm not mad at you. You told Daisy, and she told me. Things probably turned out the best they could have.

Ezra: Are you kidding me right now Shelby? Did you not notice Scott being carried into the infirmary today? I could have prevented it—dammit I could have _stopped_ it.

The two sat in silence. Shelby stared into the water which reflected the orange and pink colors of the sunset.

Shelby: He's okay Ezra—

Ezra: You don't get it Shelby! I knew and I didn't do anything! He's in there with cuts all over his stomach and it's my fault that Peter didn't find out until it was too late!

Shelby quickly turned her head and upper body towards Ezra.

Shelby: Cuts!

Ezra: Yes! He's been cutting Shelby! I thought you said you knew..?

Shelby: I knew he was starving himself..God. Cutting? Ezra how did you know? Since when?

Ezra: I saw him in the bathroom one night. Since he's been back. He had a razor and he… He had cuts, all over his stomach… and sides. It was like… like he was attacked.

Shelby turned away again from Ezra.

Shelby: I can't believe I didn't know…

Ezra: Do you get it now? Do you understand? This really was _my _fault. Dammit I'm so stupid…Why didn't I tell…

Shelby: Ezra.. if this is anyone's fault… it's mine.

Ezra: Shelby—

Shelby: I hid Scott's secret too…

Ezra: you knew about him starving?

Shelby: No. I knew about Elaine…

Ezra: Shelby…

Shelby: I let him go home… and I didn't say anything

Ezra: It's not your fault Shelby...

Shelby laid back down on the dock, her legs still dangling off the edge. She stared into the beautiful sky above her. Ezra also laid down on the dock.

Shelby: We all play a part in each other's lives… we screwed up Ezra… we should have told someone…

Again they both were silent. Neither of them moved at the sound of more footsteps. Auggie was the first to come into view. He sat down on the dock next to Shelby and laid down. Daisy came next to Ezra and laid down on the dock. She turned her head to his and their hands found each other. David laid down next to Daisy as his eyes scanned across the vast sky which was now a deep pink and purple shade. Juliet was last to lie down. She snuggled close to Auggie as he wrapped his arm over her pulling her in close.

Auggie: what's important right now is that Scott is okay.

Juliet: Can we make a pact you guys? No secrets?

Daisy: Be honest all the time? I don't think that's possible your _highness_. Lies are a part of life.

Ezra: Lying causes accidents... and even death.

Shelby: For once I'm with queenie. No more secrets sounds nice.

David: It's not like we socialize with anyone else… you guys are the only friends I've got here... I think I could trust you with my deepest and darkest secrets…

Auggie: Yeah. For sure. We are more like a family than just friends. We fight a lot. But we also take good care of each other…

Ezra: I doesn't look like we took very good care of Scott.

Shelby: Ezra he made it back and Peter said he's fine…He's going to be okay.

Daisy gave Ezra's hand a squeeze and smile at him with eyes full of compassion.

Auggie: The meat was like a reality check for us. If we don't stick together, we fall apart. Yo, I'm sick of that.

Juliet: Well is it unanimous? No more secrets?

Shelby: What about Peter and Sophie?

Ezra: They just want to help us... I trust them...

David: They keep plenty of secrets from us… I trust em as far as I can throw em.

Sophie: Throw who?

The cliff hangers were shocked to hear Sophie's voice.

Sophie was walking back to relieve Peter when she saw her cliffhangers in their unique arrangement on the dock. She walked casually down to join them. Sophie laid down in the middle of the dock and stared up into the sky.

Sophie: Wow you guys… it's beautiful tonight.

Juliet: I love sunsets.

Ezra: Leave it to me to start a party down here at the docks!

Shelby: Anything change with Scott?

Sophie: Nope, he's doing great. He had chicken noodle soup and some bread for dinner, but by now he's probably sleeping. His body needs to play catch up.

Silence came over the group.

Auggie: Sophie, do you trust us?

Sophie turned her head toward the comment. Slightly shocked by the question.

Sophie: Of course I trust you guys…

Shelby: You and Peter said you don't trust Scott anymore…

Sophie: We've always trusted Scott, but right now he's lost that trust for the time being... he's working at gaining it back…

Sophie shifted her gaze back into the clear sky.

Sophie: See… trust, it's one of those things in life that can be easily lost, or broken… but looking at this sunset tonight, I'm reminded that when the sun goes down the sunset gives us hope of a new day to come… a fresh start… Scott lost our trust in him, because of the actions he was taking in his life, but each day is a new day… and he's working at building back that trust.

Juliet: We're tired of secrets.

Daisy: But not having secrets means we need to have trust…

Sophie: yes, yes it does. Do you guys feel like you can trust each other?

Delayed and scattered replies all said yes to the question.

Sophie: Do you guys feel like you can trust me? And Peter?

Silence again.

Ezra: Yes…

Shelby:… yeah..

The others followed.

Sophie: No more secrets…?

All: No more secrets…

Chapter 21

Peter wrote in his notebook as Scott slept in, what appeared to be, a peaceful sleep. He rotated his wrist and looked at his watch. Where was Sophie? She should have been back by now to relieve Peter. Taking a deep breath Peter glanced at Scott who lay underneath a pile of blankets, topped off with Peter's jacket. Was the worst over? Or yet to come? Just then, Peter heard the creek in the door and looked up to see Sophie tip toeing in.

Peter: Hey Soph. Did you go for a facial and massage too?

Peter played sarcastically. Sophie gave him a half smile and came close to Peter, using one hand to rub his back and the other rested on her hip. She gazed at Scott's calm features.

Sophie: I stumbled upon an un-official group session. The cliffhangers were doing some deep soul searching by the docks. They've agreed that they all want to not keep secrets anymore... and they want to give complete trust to each other.

Peter: are you talking about the same cliffhangers _I know_?

Sophie: I know, I know! And yes! They really seemed to have been affected by this whole ordeal... and somewhat in a positive way.

Peter stood and moved behind Sophie a little bit. He then embraced her from the back.

Peter: Well, we should be thankful. I guess everything really does happen for a reason.

Sophie: You ready to go shower and clean up? I can take over here for a while.

Peter: Yeah, a shower sounds good. He's been sleeping about two hours now. He might just sleep through till morning. Miriam came in a while ago and checked him over. She says that his cuts are fine for now and that she won't need to redress any of them until late tomorrow morning. Unless he tosses in bed throughout the night, in which case she'll do it first thing in the morning.

Sophie: Okay, thanks Peter.

Sophie took the seat where Peter had been sitting and pulled out a magazine from the night stand.

Peter: Miriam is in her room if you need any help with anything. There's an empty bowl in the corner if Scott gets sick—

Sophie: Okay Peter—now would you hurry up and go? You're stinkin it up over here!

Sophie smiled up at her handsome, yet truly smelly man. Peter leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Peter: Alright, I'll be back before you know it. I have my radio in case of emergency.

Sophie again gave Peter a smile as she flipped her magazine open, in a somewhat dramatic motion, and began to read through the advertisement on that page.

Peter: I love you!

Without raising her head, Sophie pointed out the door. Peter smiled to himself and then left the room. Once Sophie heard the door close she gave a loud breath and then scooted down in her chair, gazing at Scott. Sophie moved her chair closer to Scott and then returned to her magazine.

About a half hour later, Scott began to make small movements under his covers. The fidgeting caught Sophie's attention and she looked up, quickly putting the magazine on the table nearby. She watched as Scott furrowed his brow and began to stir. Sophie noticed that Scott was struggling to free his arms from beneath the blankets. Quickly, Sophie stood and placed her hand on top of the blankets in the middle of Scott's chest and watched him freeze in his movements.

Sophie: Hey Scott, its Sophie sweetie, are you okay?

Scott's eyes began to flutter a little as the small crease opened and he tried to adjust to the light in the room. Once his eyes adjusted, Scott stared at Sophie. His head turned and he looked around the room.

Scott: Where's Peter?

His voice cracked a little as he spoke just above a whisper.

Sophie: He went to change and shower, he should be back soon. Are you feeling okay Scott?

Scott: I... uhm..

Without even finishing his sentence, Scott began to struggle in his bed as he tried to sit up and move. His weakened body refused to follow his commands and instead his attempt was somewhat unproductive.

Sophie: Scott? Sweetie, you need to try not to move too much, we don't want any of your cuts to open up and bleed again.

Scott: Please... I... uhm…

Sophie tried to help Scott sit up slightly in his bed, but the further Scott sat up the more he tried to continue moving… he was trying to get out of bed.

Sophie: Scott you need to talk to me, are you okay? Do you want me to get Miriam?

Scott: No!

He said a little louder this time. He looked at Sophie, his eyes seemed more scared then angry or upset.

Sophie: What are you trying to do Scott? Do you feel sick? Do you want me to get the bowl?

Scott: No, uhm... Sophie can you just, uhm... I... I need to go.

Sophie grabbed hold of Scott and pushed him gently against the back of the bed onto his pillows which he had now disturbed in a rather thrashed manner. He was about halfway in a sitting position at this point.

Scott: Please Sophie.. let me.. I need to go.,

Sophie: Go where hunnie?

Scott looked at Sophie with his deep eyes as his every feature in his face begged Sophie to read what was on his mind. Self dignity was a luxury Scott knew he was about to lose completely. Sophie searched his face… and then it clicked. Scott needed to use the bathroom.

Sophie: Oh. Scott... okay… let me go get Miriam, and we'll help you to the bathroom.

Scott: No. _please_ Sophie.

This time it was Scott who reached out and grabbed Sophie's forearm as she turned to walk away.

Scott: _Sophie._

Sophie turned around, slightly shocked at the chilled hand of Scott, but also at the form of physical contact Scott had made. As she stared at Scott's hand, he let go, slightly afraid of the move he had made. Sophie's eyes moved from Scott's hand to his face again. She saw the plea in his eyes.

Sophie: Okay Scott, I... uhm, I'll help you to the bathroom okay?

Scott: I don't need help Sophie, I just need to get up...

Scott continued to move, shoving the blankets down. Seeing that he was in just his boxers, Scott blushed slightly. He looked up at Sophie and then continued to make his move. Sophie helped pull the blankets down a bit and walked to the opposite side of the bed.

Sophie: Move slow Scott.

Now completely uncovered, Scott swung his legs to the side of the bed, surprised at how weak they felt. Sophie saw his hesitation and reached out a hand. Though he saw her gesture, Scott kept his eyes fixed on the floor and tried to ignore her attempt to aid him as he stood up. Placing his feet as firm as they could seem upon the floor Scott pressed his hands against his thighs and stood almost completely straight up. However, the sudden rush of blood flow caused Scott to see stars and completely lose his balance.

Sophie: Easy… _Easy Scott_

Panic quickly set through Scott's entire body and his hands frantically searched for something to grab for as he teetered back and forth. Sophie easily reached out and helped support Scott before he could have fallen to the floor. Scott grabbed a tight hold on Sophie as she spoke softly.

Once Scott stood still, he opened his pinched shut eyes slowly, being careful not to become disoriented again.

Sophie: There you go, okay Scott. Now, why don't we work together okay? The bathroom is right here.

Sophie said as she gestured towards the nearby door with her head.

Scott looked at the door and then paused a moment before trying to take a few steps. He was stopped short by a painful tug at his hand.

Sophie: Whoa whoa Scott, don't forget about your IV. Here it's on a cart, can you pull it along with you?

The mention of the IV caused Scott to look down at his hand. With his other hand, he started to scrape at the tape. A soft hand found his.

Sophie: Scott, leave it there okay?

Scott: What is it? What's wrong with me?

Sophie: Well it's giving you back all those nutrients and vitamins you lost these past few weeks. Its helping your body catch up on energy and strength, okay? It's a good thing. Now common, take it easy.

Together, the two walked into the bathroom. Sophie led Scott to the toilet where he sat down simply to just rest from the short walk. Staring down at Scott, Sophie pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Sophie: okay Scott, can you take it from here?

Scott looked up at Sophie. There was so much sincerity in her voice, in her face. She cared…

Scott: uhm. Yeah.

Sophie turned to give Scott his time and space, but just as she stepped past the door frame, Scott spoke once more.

Scott: Sophie?

Sophie: Yeah Scott?

She said as she turned around concerned at his call.

Scott: Uhm. Don't go too far okay? Please? I'll.. I might need you—your help...

Sophie smiled.

Sophie: sure Scott. I'm right outside the door okay? Just let me know when you're ready.

With that, Sophie closed the door.

When Peter made his way back into the infirmary, he was surprised to hear the sound of soft voices. Was Scott awake? It was at least 11:00 PM. Opening the door slowly Peter walked in and observed the scene before him. Scott sat with his legs criss-crossed on top of the bed with Peter's jacket wrapped around his shoulders and one blanket draped across his lap. Sophie sat in the same position facing Scott. Both of them were arranging cards in their hands.

With the sound of the door opening, Sophie looked over at Peter and gave him a warm smile. Scott glanced at Peter, but then quickly returned to his cards.

Peter: Cards? And I wasn't invited?

Sophie let out a small laugh.

Sophie: Scott's pretty much kicking my butt here.

Peter: Hey Scott, how you feeling?

Peter sat down on the chair, facing the two card players. Scott cleared his throat a bit.

Scott: fine, I don't think I need this anymore.

Scott gestured toward the IV making eye contact with Peter, trying to judge his reaction.

Peter: I don't make the call, Scott, Miriam will let us know when she thinks you're ready to have the IV taken out. How does your body feel? Pretty weak still?

Scott: No—

Sophie: Ahem.

Sophie cleared her throat and gave Scott a glance, urging him to be honest with Peter.

Scott: Uhm. Well, I'm still kinda shaky I guess. But, I'm feeling better now.

Peter: Okay, well good. That's what I like to hear. You'll be shaky for a while until your body adjusts and gets back on a good diet.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Scott: Hit me.

Sophie gave Scott a new card. Gave a deep sigh and then slapped her cards down with a hopeful smile.

Sophie: 18

Scott: Black Jack.

Sophie tossed her cards into the pile and smiled at Scott.

Sophie: You got hidden cards somewhere? How do you do it?

Scott let out a small smile.

Peter: I didn't know you were a black jack pro, Scott.

Scott: You forget, we aren't allowed to play cards here at Horizon, Peter.

Scott: You're absolutely right, Scott. Gimme those cards!

Sophie: Oh common Peter, at least while he's stuck in this room?

Peter took the cards and stacked them neatly. He then dropped them into his shirt pocket.

Peter: Scott, I think these next few days should be used for reflection... okay?

Scott: Ugh!

Scott outwardly vented his frustration as he let his body lean back against the tall mountain of pillows. He closed his eyes as he felt the sounds around him begin to drift away.

Peter: I'm not going to pry at you tonight Scott, it's pretty late, and tonight and tomorrow I really want you to rest and recoup as much as possible, okay? But really start thinking about these past few weeks. The choices you made, why you made those choices, the consequences that came of those choices, and what the right choices should have been.

Scott: Is this a homework assignment?

Scott said, his voice slightly slurred.

Peter: it's not an assignment Scott. It's part of your recovery.

Scott let out a deep breath and furrowed his brow. The three sat in silence for a bit. Sophie and Peter were both intently watching Scott who seemed to have left the conversation unwillingly.

Sophie: tired Scott?

Scott didn't respond, instead he kept his eyes closed and shook his head no.

Sophie: Uh-huh. Okay Scott, why don't you get under the covers?

Sophie and Peter both cracked small smiles of amusement at Scott's instant slip into a sleepy state. His body was clearly running on empty and his random spurt of energy had obviously run dry.

Scott: No... I'm not…

Sophie scooted to the other side of the bed and stood across from Peter. The two of them began tugging the blankets down past Scott's legs from underneath him. Scott gave a small moan.

Scott: Common Pet—too cold.

Peter: Hang on Scott, we'll give em back in a sec. Here, Soph, I'll bring him down a bit, you fix the pillows.

Being as gentle as possible, Peter scooped Scott into his arms just enough so that he could lift Scott's body and move him into more of a sleeping position in his bed. Simultaneously, Sophie pulled the pillows down and took out the extras that were being used to support him in a sitting position. As Peter laid him down Scott furrowed his brow and brought one hand up and light swatted at Peter. Peter dodged the hand and then grabbed it. He slowly guided it underneath the blanks as Sophie continued to pull the warm blankets up to Scott's chin. She placed the hand with the IV on top of all the blankets and then covered it by the top blanket as to not put too much pressure on the drip.

Sophie: Still with us Scott?

Sophie said as she sat at the foot of Scott's bed.

Scott: humph..?

Sophie put her hand on Scott's leg.

Sophie: Sleep well hunnie. Peter and I will be here all night with you okay? We'll be switching off.

Scott nodded his head very slightly as he turned his head towards Sophie's voice. To him, it echoed in his head. Peter placed his large hand on Scott's forehead.

Peter: Okay Scott, try to sleep now okay? We're here with you. Soph? I'll take him the first part of the night, why don't you come relieve me around 5:30?

Peter whispered.

Sophie: You sure? That's a long shift.

Peter: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Peter said as he held up his journal. Sophie gave him a smile and walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

Peter: love you sweetie.

Sophie: love you.

Sophie began to walk towards the door when Peter's jacket caught her eye. She had taken it off of Scott when they were getting him into bed. Sophie picked it up and sweetly placed it just below Scott's chin. Gazing at Scott, she took her hand and stroked back Scott's hair a bit before whispering.

Sophie: Hang in there hunnie. You're gonna make it okay?

Walking towards the door, Sophie gave Peter one last smile.

Sophie: Call me if anything happens okay?

Peter: I promise sweetie. Get some sleep too.

Chapter 22

Daisy awoke to the sound of footsteps in the girl's cabin and her eyes scanned the darkness. She made an annoyed face and squinted her eyes shut for a brief moment before sitting up straight in her bed and reaching for her nearby flashlight. Seeing a person pacing in the room she turned on the flashlight.

Daisy: _What _are you doing?

Shelby crossed her arms across her chest and glared in Daisy's direction. She looked as if she was about to give a cross remark, but instead she turned away from Daisy and walked silently to her bed and sat on the side of it facing away from the harsh light and her bitter friend.

Daisy rolled her eyes and pressed her lips, but feeling that there was something obviously upsetting Shelby, she threw back her covers and slipped her feet into her pair of slippers. She grabbed her quilt off the top of her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders as she slowly walked toward Shelby and sat next to her on the bed.

Daisy: Are you okay Shelby?

Shelby: fine.

Her voice was soft, yet somewhat shaky.

Daisy: If you're so _fine_ why are you practicing for the insomniac Olympics here?

There was a moment of silence and Daisy soon realized that Shelby was in no mood for her dark humor.

Daisy: Sorry Shelby, it's late…

Daisy turned and faced Shelby on the bed and used her hands to find Shelby's.

Daisy: Scott's fine Shelby, Sophie promised us he'd be okay. And remember we get to see him soon. Once Miriam lets him out of the infirmary, we'll have his _annoying_ presence 24/7 all over again.

Shelby quickly looked up at Daisy and pulled her hands away at the rude comment about Scott. But when she saw that Daisy was smiling, it was obvious that Daisy was simply just checking to see if Shelby was even listening to her speak.

Shelby: It's just hard to sleep knowing he's alone right now. I hate how.. how _disconnected _I feel. It's like, this is one of the hardest things Scott has ever gone through.. I want to be there for hi—

Shelby cut herself off as she tried to hold back the tears that were fighting to be released. Daisy again took Shelby's hands.

Daisy: Scott knows you're with him. I bet he feels you even when you're not there..

Shelby used her other hand to brush away the first tear that gently rolled down her cheek.

Daisy: He knows you love him Shelby. I think he understands that, even when you aren't with him, it's not because you don't love him enough.

Shelby tried to keep her eyes focused on the picture frame by her bed. As she stared at the picture of her and Scott, more of the warm tears began to make their way from the corners of her eyes. Shelby reached out and grabbed the tattered old bear that was sitting on the pillow of her bed. Auggie had brought Joan back to Shelby after he had un-packed Scott's pack from the hike. She brought it close to her chest.

Shelby: I just want to talk to him… to hold him.. Daisy I need to talk to him.

Daisy reached out and pushed a tear away from Shelby's face with her thumb.

Daisy: I know Shelby..

Shelby now began to sob slightly.

Shelby: I want to go and talk to him.. _now_—

Daisy: Shelby you can't… it's too late. Besides you know what Peter and Sophie said, Scott's on shu—

Shelby: I don't care Daisy!

Shelby stood up now and crossed her arms across her chest, still holding Joan in one hand. She was crying much harder now and shifted her weight between both sides as she stood staring down into Daisy's eyes.

Daisy: Shelby it's for the best…

Daisy stood up and tried to remain as calm as she could, but Shelby was becoming very upset and was beginning to yell.

Shelby: _Is it Daisy! _Is this really for the best? Keeping us apart during the time when we need each other the most?

Daisy: Peter and Sophie are with him Shelby, they're trying to help him the best way they can.

Daisy reached her hands out and held Shelby's arms as she tried to get Shelby to relax.

Shelby: _NO!_

Shelby threw her arms down while shaking off Daisy.

Shelby: You don't get it Daisy! Why don't you get it? I need to—

Shelby continued to try and move her way past Daisy and speak at the same time, but her emotions were screaming within her.

Shelby: I need to be there with him! I _need _him Daisy! HE NEEDS ME!

Daisy: Shelby..

She had had enough. Shelby shoved Daisy to the bed and started walking towards the door. Daisy quickly rebounded and was able to take a few fast steps and reach out and grab Shelby's arm.

Daisy: Shelby no…

Shelby turned around and pushed at Daisy as hard as she could trying to free her arm as she sobbed and cried loudly.

Shelby: STOP IT DAISY! LET ME GO! _PLEASE_! LET ME GO!

Daisy: Shelby _no. _You can't go down there like this. Shelby not tonight. You need to understand! Scott's okay, you can't go see him like this!

The two shoved and pushed at each other for several minutes within the small dorm. Daisy let her own emotions take over and she too was now sobbing uncontrollably. But she knew she had to be strong. For Shelby.

Juliet had been lying awake in her bed for most of the conversation the two girls had on the bed beside hers. But when she heard the fighting intensify. She too stood up and got out of bed. She stood silent watching her two friends thrash at each other. Every now and then, Juliet felt the urge to help stop the fight… but she stood in silence as her heart felt sorrowful for the pain of Shelby.

Shelby, now lost merely in the fight, forgetting about her urge to run out the door began to weaken as she yelled and threw her arms at Daisy. Eventually, her throws were so weak, Daisy was able to engulf Shelby in a hug, and the two gently lowered to the floor crying in each other's arms. Shelby's right hand still held onto Joan in a tight grasp. As the two girls cried, Juliet approached them, and she too sat on the floor. Using both her hands, she softly stroked their hair. At the feeling of her touch, the girls opened up and pulled Juliet into their floor hug. And that is where they sat for the next hour. All of them releasing their pain and sorrow. Shelby for Scott. Juliet and Daisy for Shelby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the three girls walked into the dining hall together. They looked exhausted—it was obvious in the bags under their eyes and red tint that bordered their lashes. After filling their plates with breakfast the girls took their seats silently next to the boys at the table.

David: Hey girls… you all look…

Immediately the three girls shot David an evil glare and he caught himself before he could say another word. Auggie finished the sentence.

Auggie: beautiful!

There was a lull of silence as the six began to pick at their food.

Ezra: Are you girls okay? I mean.. since we aren't keeping _secrets _anymore…

Shelby looked up and stared at Ezra before looking around at the group who stared right back at her. Shelby took a deep breath and then looked down at her food as she spoke in between bites.

Shelby: I miss Scott.

She said bluntly

Shelby: Last night I was really.. upset. I tried to go see Scott. But Daisy stopped me.

The group now focused their eyes slightly above Shelby's head at the newest arrival at their table who stood behind Shelby, unbeknownst to her, as she continued to speak.

Daisy: Shelby..

Shelby: No Daisy. Don't be sorry okay? Looking back… I.. um, well I'm glad you stopped me. I would have been so mad at myself for letting Scott see me like that… It would have caused more harm than good.. I guess.. It's just.. well I miss him… So much.

Peter: You made a good choice Shelby.

Shelby jumped in her seat and she turned around to see Peter standing right behind her. Without a word, Shelby turned back around and continued to eat her meal, slightly embarrassed that Peter had overheard her talking about last night. Peter smiled at the group, but he to had bags under his eyes.

David: Peter! Hey! You look—

Peter tilted his head and gave David a look, daring him to finish the sentence.

Auggie: …beautiful?

Peter: beautiful huh? Well, I was up all night watching Scott. And I wanted to let you all know he's doing much better! He slept through the night relatively well and he's starting to get back all his energy. Miriam wants to keep him in the infirmary one more night at least, and after that he should be ready to move back into the boys cabin and participate with group.

Auggie: That's great man! Good news!

Ezra: Is he awake and talking?

Peter: Well when I switched with Sophie at 5:30 this morning, he was still sleeping, but I'd imagine he's probably up now, if not soon, and will be ready for some breakfast.

Juliet: Oh! He'll love today's breakfast! It's great!

Juliet said almost to chipper. Peter looked down at her and smiled.

Peter: Good, then eat up, your plates a little to full still!

Juliet gave Peter a smile and looked to Auggie who smiled encouragingly at her.

Peter: Shelby?

Shelby looked up at Peter and he was able to see the evidence of her hard night.

Peter: I was wondering if you'd like to take a tray of breakfast to Scott this morning? I'll put it together, but I was thinking he would probably love to see you this morning.

Shelby: Really Peter? I can go see him? _Now?_

Peter: Yup, just finish up your breakfast, and meet me by the food line and I'll have a tray ready for you.

With that Peter walked away to the food line and began arranging a small plate full of food for Scott. A few minutes later, Shelby was by his side. She smiled at him, and it was as if Peter was looking at a completely different Shelby than the one he had first seen this morning. He smiled back and handed her the tray, carefully placing a cup of milk on top.

Peter: Be careful walking Shelby.

Shelby: I will, don't worry.

Peter: Shelby remember, Scott's on shuns okay? He can't talk to you, and you can't talk to him. I told Sophie this morning that you might be dropping off his breakfast tray, so she will remind Scott of his shuns as well. Now, I don't mind if you stay in there for breakfast with him, but no longer than a half hour okay? Scott needs his time to think about these past few weeks—

Shelby: Okay, Okay Peter. Can I go see him now?

Peter smiled.

Peter: Alright Shelby, walk slow! I'll see you at Noon Group.

Before Peter could even finish his sentence, Shelby had turned and was making her way toward the Infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie sat on her chair writing in her journal. Scott had already woken up a bit earlier and the two of them had taken one trip to the bathroom and back. He now sat upright in the bed, supported by his regular mountain of pillows staring out the window.

During the night, Peter had noticed how cold Scott still was, and woke him up to help him put on one of Peter's long sleeve shirts, which was like a night gown on Scotts small frame, to help keep him a little warmer.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and Sophie looked up, not sure if she had actually heard a real knock. When it came again, Sophie stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled to see Shelby's now bright eyes soft smile looking back at her.

Sophie: Shelby! Good morning, come on in.

Scott had been in such a trance he hadn't even heard the knock or noticed Sophie get up. But at the sound of Shelby's name, Scott had instantly turned his head and locked his gaze on Shelby's. Sophie realized that the two were now staring at each other and quickly reminded them that they are not to talk to each other unless it's during a group session. Grabbing the tray table, Sophie helped Shelby set up Scott's tray across his legs and she placed the food down.

Sophie moved her chair closer to the window and continued to write in her journal, smiling at the two young kids. She admired their unfailing love. Shelby sat sideways on the bed, sharing the space with Scott. She couldn't believe that she was actually there with Scott. And Peter had been right; Scott looked like he was going to be okay.

Scott smiled at Shelby, and she smiled back at him. Shelby reached down and saw Scott's hand, gently picking it up and holding it in hers. She gently caressed the top of his hand with her thumb, which brushed across the taped IV. Scott made a somewhat frown and shook his head. She could tell he didn't like it. Scott was never a fan of needles, and she knew it. Shelby tilted her head and gave Scott an encouraging smile, shaking her head yes—as if to say, it's helping you get better. She gave his hand a small squeeze and then released his, she then reached her hand to touch the side of Scott's cheek. Slowly moving it down before lightly covering his mouth where he silently kissed the palm of her hand. Shelby brought her hand down and then looked deep into Scott's eyes before she made her next move. He knew where she was going next, and he took a deep breath and watched as Shelby took both her hands and began to pull up on the bottom of his shirt. Shelby only needed to pull it up just an inch before she saw the white bandages that covered his torso. As she pulled it up a little further, Shelby saw that there were numerous bandages of all lengths all across his torso and sides. A small tear escaped her eye and before she could wipe it aside, Scott's soft hand reached up and wiped it away. He used his hand to then raise Shelby's chin slightly so that they stared into each other's eyes again.

Oh how he wished he could say he was sorry, and that he loved her. She was screaming inside, all she wanted to do was to hold him forever and make him better. If only he could speak to her and tell her why.. and tell her he messed up… that he never meant to hurt her.. for it to turn out the way it did. She wanted to kiss him, to take him in her arms… if only she could tell him that it was okay.. that she wasn't mad… that she still loved him more than ever.. If only he could tell her he never wanted to leave her… if only she could say to him that she wants to be his forever.. If only they could speak…

Their eyes said it all… and they hugged each other.. never wanting to release from that hug. They held so tight to each other, wishing they could stay that way forever. She felt the warmth of his breath on her neck… he felt the warmth of her body so close to his. Without words… they found themselves together… saying all the things they could have wanted to say to each other… without words.

Chapter 23

Peter: Well Scott? How do you feel?

Scott almost didn't hear Peter's question, as he stared intently at Miriam as she pulled out the IV slowly, quickly replacing it with a small cotton ball, pressing it against the spot. He sat on the side of the bed, dressed in his clothes that Peter had brought down for him from the boys dorm. Even those seemed big on Scott. Scott wore Peter's long sleeve shirt under his worn t-shirt. Peter had brought Scott his own long sleeve shirt, but Scott had seemed reluctant to change out of Peter's.

Miriam: Here Scott, just keep pressure on it for a bit, it won't bleed for too long.

Scott took his hand back and stared down at it while trying to figure out what Peter had just asked him. He gave up quickly and looked up at Peter. Peter leaned against the wall with one arm across his chest and the other nonchalantly resting on top of it while his hand thumbed at his chin.

Scott: What?

Scott said in a quiet tone, glancing down and peeking under the cotton to see if it was done bleeding the small amount of blood.

Peter: Do you feel like you're ready to go back to normal activities? Group, classes?

Scott: Don't remind me!

He interrupted giving Peter a small but quick smile.

Peter laughed slightly to himself and shook his head.

Peter: Sounds like it! Well, remember, you're still on shuns. And, I want you to take things easy okay? Don't go off running any three mile treks… give that another few days.. at least a week.

Scott: does it look like I want to run three miles?

Miriam cut their witty conversing as she came into the room with some medical supplies.

Miriam: Okay Scott, lie back. Let's see how those cuts are healing.

Scott threw an annoyed glance to Peter and then scooted back onto the bed, pulling his shirt up a few inches. He looked at Miriam who rolled her eyes.

Miriam: Common Scott, all the way!

She was clearly not in the mood to be toyed with. Instead she took the liberty of abruptly pulling Scott's shirt up higher around his torso, exposing all the bandages. Scott gave up and lay back against the pillows. If she was going to be prodding around his body, he wasn't about to sit and watch like it was a movie. Peter came in closer, inspecting for himself, and watched as Miriam made several noises and remarks to herself as she inspected and cleaned the wounds.

Miriam: These are going to scar, but some of them will fade over time Scott.

Scott pretended not to listen, as he brought his hands in front of his face and dabbed where the IV had been removed. He then reached his hand out to the side to set the cotton ball on the nightstand.

Miriam continued to clean and dress the stitches and cuts, which still proved to be somewhat painful, for the next several minutes. The dull pain sent a warm and burning sensation through Scott, who did his best to cover up his discomfort from the two adults by avoiding eye contact. Rarely did anything slip by Peter here at horizon, and with little effort, Peter knew Scott was trying to appear strong through the pain. He casually placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and massaged it slightly.

Miriam: done. Okay Scott, I want you to check in with me every morning after you wake up, and every night before you go to bed, okay?

Scott pulled his shirt down and began to sit back up. He looked at Peter and then to Miriam.

Scott: fine.

Peter grabbed a sweatshirt from the chair and tossed it to Scott.

Peter: it's cold outside, better put that on before we leave.

He said giving Scott a smile. Peter could tell Scott was through being locked up and wanted nothing more than to get some air. Scott wasted no time—he put the sweatshirt on and stood up, waiting for Peter to finish putting his jacket on too.

Peter: Okay, thanks Mir—we'll see you later tonight.

She smiled and stepped aside as Peter left the room and Scott followed right after him. Just as Scott stepped past Miriam, he turned to her and smiled.

Scott: Thanks.

Miriam simply smiled back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter walked casually through the bustling campus. The clouds were scattered throughout the sky, and there was a misty overcast that hung above the school. However, this was weather Horizon was used to, and without a worry, kids were playing flag football, basketball, chatting amongst the tables, and enjoying the crisp, fresh air. Peter saw a good looking picnic table, and he motioned Scott towards it. The two sat on the table with their feet on the bench. Scott took a deep breath and then let it out loudly as he gazed across the campus.

Scott: Thanks for letting me outta there. I was.. uhm.. you know..

Peter: Yah I know, you were pretty confined while you were in that room.

Scott: I know. I hated it.

Peter bit his lower lip a little as he took in a thought.

Peter: But in the end, being in that room for a few days is what helped you. Your body needed the rest, the help from a doctor.

Silence.

Peter: Isn't that funny how it works out like that?

Peter turned his head and looked at Scott, watching for a response of any kind. Scott noticed that Peter had stopped talking and turned to look at him.

Scott: how is that funny?

Peter: Well, sometimes we feel like the walls are closing in on us.. like we're being trapped.. or being put in some sort of… well like we being confined.. like how you felt.

Peter took a short breathe, and looked to Scott again.. hoping that he was listening.

Peter: And at times like that… it's hard to realize.. but if we take the chance to look around.. the chance to really take in what's happening.. we'd see that its not that we're being trapped or contained to hurt us.. we're being surrounded by what is there to help us. What is _needed_ to help us.

Scott took another deep breath.

Scott: Well I guess it's a good thing we have Miriam. Cause kidsa be walking around here with broken legs if we didn't—

Peter: It's not about Miriam, Scott.

Peter said calmly, interrupting Scott.

Scott looked a little shocked and stared into Peters eyes. He hated Peter's eyes. They had so much power. It's like Peter could read into his soul, just by looking into his eyes. Peter's dark brown eyes studied Scott, who was beginning to feel slightly anxious.

Peter: It's about you, Scott. It's about Me… and Sophie.. and Shelby.. and.. and the Cliffhangers Scott. I know you feel like we're trying to close in on you sometimes but do you get it? Do you see? We're not trying to cause you pain.. we're what you need. We're just trying to help you Scott.

Scott felt the urge to pull away from Peter's deep stare, but there was something that kept him locked in Peter's trance. A low growl from Scott's stomach brought him back to reality. He quickly looked down at his stomach before quickly looking back up at Peter.

Peter: Do you get it Scott?

Scott looked away from Peter. He stared at the kids playing flag football. When did his life get sucked back into chaos. Wasn't he playing football here just a few months back? So carefree, so happy?

Just as Peter was about to give in

Scott: yah, I get it, okay?

It was soft, almost too quiet to hear. But Peter heard it. They were getting somewhere. Peter stood up and gave a small pat to Scott's back.

Peter: Okay Scott, let's go up to the dining hall. Ready for lunch with the Cliffhangers?

Scott stood up and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

Scott: I'm ready for lunch with Shelby.

Peter: Okay common. I think we're having tacos today. And if I recall right…

Scott: I love tacos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch went by fast, and it was bitter sweet. The Cliffhangers were ecstatic to see and eat with Scott again—and he truly looked so much healthier. Though he was very thin and somewhat pale, Scott seemed to have energy and to generally be a little happier. He had smiled when he first came to the Cliffhanger's table where Sophie and the gang sat. Shelby had run up to Scott and the two embraced in a tight hug. The group cheered with happiness. Their stronghold of the group who had crumpled was now back…or rather, was making his way back to his role within their family. Peter joined the table a little later with a tray of food for himself and Scott. After Peter reminded the group of Scott's shuns, the group maintained small conversations amongst themselves, while Scott simply listened and ate slowly away at his two small tacos which Peter had brought over for him. Now would not be the time for Scott to talk… but that time was soon to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days came and went. Scott remained on shuns, but was back to some normalcy in his life. The first few nights back in the dorm, Peter and Roger did round the clock check-ups on Scott. Every hour one of them would come and just check to make sure that Scott was sleeping and not finding himself in any trouble. Scott's nightmares started up again the very first night he returned to the boy's dorm. He would toss and turn, tangled in his sheets, sweat covering his body from head to toe. If Peter or Roger, and sometimes one of the other boys, saw this, they would gently wake Scott up, and ask him if he wanted to talk about it. However, Scott never wanted to talk about it, he would simply turn and face away from whoever it was and pretend that he was going back to sleep. After the first two nights, Peter gave the responsibility of watching Scott and the rest of the boys. It was the only time of the day that Peter let Scott be without him or Sophie. After the first week, Miriam had taken most of the stitches out of Scott's deeper cuts. Many of the little ones didn't even require a bandage any more. But a few of the deepest cuts remained stubborn, and so Scott was still stuck visiting Miriam twice a day—even into the following week. While in group, Scott participated at his average level.. but not in the direction Peter and Sophie were hoping for. Scott was still avoiding anything and everything that led up to his destructive behaviors and the choices he made, and refused to speak about the nightmares he was having. It was as if he hadn't even experienced them. Since group was the only time Scott could freely speak to the other Cliffhangers, Scott would simply focus on what was going on with the others in his group… but that was soon to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening, and the Cliffhanger's assembled for a late night campfire group session. Though the evening was incredibly freezing, the warmth of the bonfire was working its way at keeping the kids warm. It was silent, and the group looked tired and worn, Scott most of all. All morning the group had been working in the storage barn—cleaning the dirty river raft boats and mending any holes or worn out areas from last year's river raft season. It was a tiresome, and physically demanding task that involved each and every hand at all times. At the campfire Shelby sat next to Scott, their hands woven together. Auggie, who had been the last to arrive, came walking quickly down the path and sat down on the logs that surrounded the campfire pit.

Sophie stood up next to Peter and shoved her small hands deep into her pants pockets to keep them warm as she spoke.

Sophie: Okay everyone. We'll go ahead and start night group.

Peter: How did everyone enjoy the little project today?

Peter said, as a small smile pulled at the end of his lips.

Juliet: _Little!_

Juliet said as she almost fell to the ground at the word. Auggie smiled quickly in disbelief at what he was hearing.

Auggie: Seriously Peat! I thought child labor was illegal!

Shelby: Oh common, it's not like this was the first time Peter and Sophie have made us work our hands to the bones.

Shelby said quite sarcastically.

Sophie: Hey! I know it was hard, but you guys really did incredible today!

Scott: It was nice to just hang out with the group today. No school and all.. No interruptions from other people.. you know.

Scott said as he stared into the glowing embers of the bonfire.

Peter: You mean not having Sophie and I watching over you all?

Scott looked up and glanced quickly from Sophie to Peter.

Scott: No offense.

Peter put his hands up

Peter: none taken. What was it like to do, well, everything you guys did today?

Daisy: It was hard. I thought it would be easy, you know.. just hose down the rafts.

David: Yah, it was a longer process, and of course you gave us no instructions on how to do it!

Peter: Does life come with instructions?

Shelby: Oh here we go…

She said softly to Scott as her head fell and rested on Scott's shoulder.

Peter: Well? Does it?

Ezra: No…. Duh, if it did, we wouldn't be here. We'd be rich and famous of course.

Sophie: So how did you figure out what to do then?

Juliet: Well, we started by just washing the rafts without blowing them up… but then we couldn't check for the holes or anything…so Scott searched the room until he found the pump.

Scott: Yeah, we blew em up. But that was the hardest part. Cause they were huge, and we had to carry them outside to clean and spot check em.

Daisy: But every time we carried them, we'd drop them a few times, and they'd get totally muddy all over again.

Sophie: So it took some organization right?

Ezra: I suppose.

Auggie: We had to have two boys on the sides and two girls on the front and the back…

Peter: Did any of the rafts have holes?

Shelby, Juliet, and Daisy: _All of them!_

They said in almost perfect unison.

Peter and Sophie fought hard to hold back their laughter.

Ezra: We had to patch the holes with the hot rubber.

Scott: Which we had to search for, of course.

Peter: How many patches did you have to make?

Shelby: One boat only had a few, but all the rest had a lot.

Juliet: That one boat didn't really have a lot, but the hole it did have was actually really big.

Sophie: Did you fix it?

Scott: I think we should have just thrown that one out.

Sophie looked down to Scott. Though it was dark out, the moonlight and the light from the bonfire made it easy to see the bags under Scott's eyes. Sophie wished Scott could experience a peaceful sleep one of these days.

Sophie: Why?

Scott: The hole was so big, we ended up needing everyone to figure out how we were going to patch it.. and it took twice as long to finally get it done. We wasted a lot of time on that boat.

Peter: but you fixed it Scott. You all did, and now we don't have to throw it out. We can use it.

Shelby: Okay, Peter, I sense the moral of the story coming…

Peter smiled to himself. And then looked at Shelby

Peter: You tell me Shelby, what do you think it is?

Shelby: That we're all screwed up boats floating down the river without a guide sinking cause we relied on clueless kids to patch our holes?

Sophie: Well Shelby, you're close.

Peter: You are all the boats, yes that part is right. And yes, you all have holes… can anyone think of what those holes represent?

Auggie: That we all have things that eat away at us?

Juliet: That we all have problems!

Sophie: Yes! To both of those. We all have problems in our lives, and yes, they can at times eat away at us in many different ways. But we don't have to let them…

Peter: We all have the power to stop our problems in life from eating away at us. Sometimes the holes are small, and it's something that we can heal ourselves, but sometimes the holes are big, and it needs other people to help restore and mend it.

Sophie: It can take a long time, longer than any of the other holes took to mend, but we can't give up just because it's harder that the rest. Can a raft float down the river if it's got those holes?

Ezra: No. It'd sink.

Peter: Exactly, we cannot ignore the holes, just as we cannot ignore the problems we face in our lives. These river rafting boats were not meant to hide in this barn and never be used. Likewise, you all were not meant to hide in your beds and not live life. We have to live our lives.

Sophie: And just as we would never send those rafts out with holes, we cannot let ourselves live life ignoring or never working toward healing the problems we face in our lives.

Juliet: Gosh, you guys make this stuff up as you go? Couldn't you just have told us that _without _making us actually mend the rafts today?

Peter: You wouldn't have understood it as you all do now.

Scott: So what, you expect us all to like, I don't know! Peter, what you're talking about, it's… it's crap! We can't just touch each other and then be healed. It's not that easy!

Scott's mind was becoming filled with thoughts, yet he couldn't find a clear path through it. His heart was beginning to race as he became slightly anxious at where Peter was going with this group session. He had now let go of Shelby's hand and was rubbing his own hands together roughly.

Peter: I know Scott, just like you said about that one raft, it wasn't easy.. it took time! It took everyone's help—

Scott: _I don't want everyone's help!_

Scott barked out now somewhat rocking back and forth staring deep into the embers.

Shelby: Scott, it's okay, no one said this was about you..

Shelby said softly as she put her hand on Scott's knee and upper thigh.

Ezra: It's about all of us Scott. We all need to heal.. to mend the holes in our lives.

Scott stood up abruptly, and crossed his arms around his chest.

Scott: Not me! I don't need this. _I don't need this Peter! _

Peter: We all need this Scott. Me, Sophie, the rest of the Cliffhangers, the rest of the world Scott, we all have problems, we all need help at times.

Peter said as he began to inch his way closer to Scott. He could see that panic that was rising in Scott's eyes and body language. Peter knew Scott was close to running from group. Shelby stood up slowly and tried to pull Scott's hand into hers.

Shelby: Please Scott, don't get mad… its about all of us. We all need to deal with what's happened in our lives. You helped me deal with Walt… let me help you with—

Scott pushed himself away from Shelby

Scott: _No! _Please Shelby, don't! okay?

Peter: It's okay to be angry Scott…

Peter said softly as he was continuously getting closer to Scott, who was, likewise, taking steps away from the group.

Scott: _No! I know! I just, I don't want to talk about h—I don't want to talk about it!_

Sophie: We're all here for you Scott. We're not going to make you do anything you're not ready for.

Scott: I..

Peter: It's okay to feel, however you are feeling Scott, you deserve to feel upset, and we're here for you… Talk to us Scott.. You need to let this out…

Scott didn't even respond, he quickly turned on his heels and started to run. But he only got a few feet away before Peter was able to grab him and with strong arms turned Scott to face him. Peter was shocked as he saw the tears falling from Scott's face.

Scott: _LET ME GO! _

Scott struggled hard against Peter's strong grasp.

Peter: Don't walk out on us Scott. Don't leave group. Finish it here, okay! We're here for you, don't walk away from us.

Scott: Please Peter! _Let me go!_ I don't want to talk.. _I just want it to go away!_

Peter: Then you have to let it out Scott! It'll help you feel better Scott, believe me, just let it out!

Sophie walked over to Peter and Scott

Sophie: You're safe here Scott. This is your family, you're safe here… we are all here for you.

Scott had stopped struggling and stood facing Peter with his head hung as the tears fell from his eyes.

Scott: I want it to go away Peter, I want her to go away…

Peter took one arm around Scott's shoulder and the other arm to guide Scott smoothly back to where the group now stood. Sophie gestured for everyone to sit down, as Peter sat Scott down in between him and Shelby.

Peter: Okay Scott, let it out… you can do it buddy, let it out—you'll feel better…let's get it out.

And that is what he did. With Peter on one side, and Shelby on the other, Scott was able to talk about Elaine. Every now and then Scott would get anxious and want to leave, but as soon as he looked up from the ground and saw Sophie smiling back at him with such love, he pushed on a little further. _Why do they care so much?_ Peter kept one hand on his own leg while the other wrapped around Scott's back and where he massaged and rubbed gently, coaxing Scott to relax and let it out. Shelby held tight to Scott's hand she lightly rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb. The rest of the cliffhangers listened intently as Scott bared his soul…

Chapter 24

It wasn't easy, as he spoke about Elaine and his Dad having an affair, which eventually broke up his parent's relationship. He talked about the drugs and the drinking…and then he talked about Elaine… his voice was so soft, the entire group had to strain to hear his words.. but Peter heard it all very clearly.. and though he had known, by his own assumptions, of Scott's past, he had never heard it from Scott, himself. Peter was filled with rage.

_:::Please… you said no more…. Scottie… Scottie… wake up!::::_

Even as he spoke, she echoed in his mind. Scott's eyes filled with tears again as he talked about how she forced him to have sex with her… every night… multiple times… how she would scratch at him… and beg him to hit her back…

_:::Hit me Scott! Common you piece of worthless shit… you call yourself a man! Hit me! Make me scream Scott! :::_

Scott: She would slap me, and once she even gave me a black eye…she hit me so hard.. uhm.. in… down…below.. I couldn't get out of bed the next day… My dad accused me of getting into a fight and being high.. and hung-over… he beat the shit out of me while I just laid there in bed. I missed school.. for days.. and even when I was there all I could do was sit in my desk and she would scream at me in my head.. she's always in my head.. and in my dreams… screaming at me.. touching me.. hitting me… I had to take the drugs… I couldn't handle it… what she did.. everything that was happening. My dad.. he hates me. He blames me for getting kicked off the team.. getting kicked out of school…

_:::You're mine Scottie… no matter what you say… there's no escape!:::_

Scott: I just want her to go away…And when I thought that she was gone, and my dad wanted me back home… I thought it was going to all be okay.. that things were different… but she was there.. the moment I stepped back into my house she was there.. and she'd lock me in my room… and we'd have sex… she made me do it.. I promise.. I never wanted her to—I never made her.. but she's right, no one would believe me..and she'd hit me.. I never hit her back. I knew I couldn't… and she'd scream for my dad saying that I locked her in there with me… and he'd come in.. drunk.. and he'd go after me… and when he was done with me.. he would.. finish with her…I tried to block it out, but I couldn't.. That's how it was for all the weeks I was stuck there.. I don't remember even leaving the house once.. just lying on the bed.. or lying on the floor. I don't even remember the night I called Peter.. the night Roger came to get me… I was so confused when I woke up.. but it all came back to me.. she never.. she'll never leave me alone… or let me forget..

Scott choked up for a moment as he fought back his stomach which seemed to be turning over and over within himself. Scott rested his elbows on his knees as he hung his head in his hands. Peter continued to massage soothingly.

Peter: Take deep breaths Scott… you're doing great, just let it out…

Scott: I'm so sorry Peter… I'm so sorry for what I did… I just. I just didn't know what else to do.. to get her out of my head—_GOD, why won't she leave me alone!_ I thought I finally found a way to make her disappear… to make her stop.. When I cut myself… when I starved myself.. it was like the pain from it was so consuming.. and it blocked her out.. and so I kept going.. I never meant for it to turn out how it did.. I never meant for it to cause you guys so much trouble. I'm so sorry…

Shelby: It's okay Scott.. It's okay..

He stared deep into her eyes, and watched as they filled with small pools.

Scott: I just want her to go away…to leave me alone…

There was a short moment of silence.

Auggie: It's gonna happen meat. Peter and Sophie, they make things happen..

Sophie: Okay you guys, I think we need to close this up for tonight, okay? Scott?

It took a moment for Scott to register what had just been said, but after a short second his tired and emotionally exhausted eyes peered up at Sophie.

Sophie: Scott, you took a big step today.. you shared something so deep and personal.. and we all know how hard that can be.. I'm so proud of you… Okay? Everyone here loves you, we're all here for you…

Peter: Okay you guys.. Auggie, David, Ezra, you three put out the campfire.. Sophie why don't you take the girls up to their dorm. Boys, Scott and I will meet you three up there okay?

David: Aye Aye! Captain!

Sophie: Common girls, goodnight boys!

Sophie said as she and Juliet stood together, waiting for Daisy and Shelby. Shelby took Scott's hands in hers and gave them a small squeeze to get his attention. Scott locked eyes with her.

Shelby: I love you Scott.. Always, okay? I, uh.. I'm with you…here, I brought you Joan.

Shelby handed the small bear to Scott.

Shelby: Remember? Joan will protect you okay? Sleep well okay Scott?

Slowly, Shelby leaned in and kissed Scott's cheek. Just as she was about to pull away, Shelby whispered into Scott's ear.

Shelby: I'm so proud of you..

Daisy: Common Shelby..

Shelby stood up and joined Daisy and the two met up with Juliet and Sophie and began to walk up towards the girl's cabin.

Peter stared at Scott, who was silently staring down at Joan.

Peter: Okay Scott, you ready?

Scott: Why don't you want me to help clean up the fire pit?

Scott said with a scratchy, unsure, voice.

Peter: Let's take a walk okay? I wanted to talk to you a little bit more before you go to bed.

Obediently, Scott stood up and followed Peter as they walked away from the campground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness had fallen on the Horizon campus, and the loud sounds of the Horizon students was now replaced with silence.. the only sounds came from the cracking of twigs beneath their feet. Peter and Scott walked side by side as they made their way towards the boy's dorm. Scott tried his best to cover up his public display of emotion, but every now and then he would be forced to sniff his nose as the cold air did nothing to help dry up his runny nose from crying earlier. Peter didn't have to strain hard to see that Scott's eyes were red and puffy from him rubbing away the tears in a rough manner. After walking several minutes in silence, Peter began.

Peter: I'm proud of you Scott..

Scott: Everyone keeps saying that…

Peter: Well, it's true… you really did take a big step today.. all that frustration.. anger.. sadness.. it was just stuck inside you for so long… and tonight you let it all out..

Scott: All I did was admit to the sick truth that is my life. No more hiding it anymore, now everyone knows that I'm a freak—

Peter: That's not true Scott.

Peter's voice was so gentle as he interrupted, staring straight at Scott as they walked, though Scott simply stared at the ground.

Peter: What happened to you wasn't your fault.. The things you chose to do, the drinking, the drugs, the destructive behavior.. it was only because of what you had been subjected to.. what was forced on you.. those are reactions to an occurrence in your life that you had no control over.

Silence.

Scott: Do you.. uhm.. do you believe me?

Scott said as he glanced up slightly to examine Peter's reaction, only to quickly cast his gaze away.

Peter: Of course Scott. Of course I believe you… I trust what you tell me is truth and I'll stand by you all the way.. okay? I never doubted what you said one moment tonight. No one did.

The two had made it to the boy's dorm and Peter led the way in. Scott followed and sat on his bed, setting Joan on the table next to him. He turned on his lamp just as Peter came and sat on the bed across from him.

Scott: So what happens now?

Peter: Well...

The slight hesitation in Peter's voice caused Scott to jerk his head up as realization sunk in immediately.

Scott: You can't report me Peter… you know what'll happen right?

Scott's voice begged.

Peter: Scott, we have to report this—

Scott: _No!_ …Peter! You can't!

Peter: Scott, listen to me okay?—

Scott: Peter, they'll take me away for sure!

Peter: Not necessarily Scott, you don't know that..

Peter tried to keep his voice smooth in hopes of keeping Scott from losing control of his emotions again. But even the soothing tone in Peter's voice could not prevent the rush of emotion that had just slammed into Scott.

Scott: Peter, they'll make me leave Horizon!

Peter: Scott, I will do everything I can to make sure-

Scott: It won't work! It won't matter! They'll take me away! _Why do you want them to take me away!_

By this point, Scott was yelling. A few tears had escaped, but the frustration and anger was causing the rest to hold their ground. Peter moved quickly from the edge of his bed and knelt down just below Scott so that he was looking directly at him and into his eyes.

Peter: Scott look at me.

His voice, again, so calm. Peter reached his hands and held onto Scott's upper arms. Their eyes met, and Scott was filled with shame and embarrassment as the tears now fell freely.

Peter: I promise you Scott, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Okay?

Scott looked away in frustration.

Scott: You don't know!

Scott said between sobs that now shook Scott's body as he spoke. Peter gave Scott a small shake to get him to look back at him and to understand his sincerity.

Peter: I promise Scott. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.. or take you away from us. This is where you belong.. this is the best place for you.. I know that... and I'm not going to let anyone change that.

Scott: She'll lie...

His whinny voice croaked out.

Scott: She'll lie.. she always lies...

Scott's voice had lowered as he was running low on energy, exhaustion taking over.

Peter: It's going to be okay Scott... let's take this one step at a time okay? We're not going to worry about her right now.. right now, all I'm worried about is you.

Scott brushed the tears away roughly with his sleeve.

Peter: change, and get ready for bed okay Scott? I want you to get a good night's rest tonight okay? When was the last time you slept through the night?

Scott: What do you mean..?

Scott said as he tried to look away, avoiding Peter's deep eyes.

Peter: You're still having nightmares, every night?

Scott: _noo.._

He whined.

Peter: Scott, be honest with me…

Scott sniffled his nose and again whipped roughly at his raw eyes and nose.

Peter: Scott?—

Scott: _Yes_!.. It's just.. I.. uhm.. she won't leave me alone..

Peter: Okay Scott, okay. I want you to change and get ready for bed, okay? I'll be back in a bit. The boy's should be here any second.

Peter stood up, and watched as Scott remained still on the side of the bed. Peter turned to the night stand and pulled out Scott's long sweats and the long-sleeve shirt that was in there as well. _That's where my long sleeve went_...Peter thought to himself. He gently grabbed Scott's upper arms again and forced him to stand up, and then handed Scott his night wear.

Peter: Scott?

Without responding Scott looked up at Peter. _He's a mess_.

Peter: Go change. I'll be right back.

Peter gave Scott a small push in the direction of the bathroom, and Scott began to make his way. As Scott closed the door to the bathroom, the door to the boy's dorm opened and the threesome walked in, letting their feet practically drag along the way.

David: Mission completed.

Auggie: Yah ten years later.

Ezra: Hey Peter, you guys make it up here okay? How's Scott?

Peter: He's doing okay, can you guys check on him in a few minutes? He's changing in the bathroom. I'll be back in just a bit.

Auggie: Yeah alright Man, we will.

The boy's watched as Peter made a quick exit, and they all exchanged confused glances.

Auggie: I'll check on Scott…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long talk with the girls, Sophie finally said her goodnights to them all and exited the cabin. As she made her way down the long pathway she saw Peter, holding a glass of water, walking her way. They met and Sophie reached out and rubbed Peter's upper arm.

Sophie: How you doing? How's Scott?

She said as she tilted her head with compassion in her eyes.

Peter: I've had better days. Scott's pretty upset. He knows that I have to report his statement to the CPS.

Sophie: Oh Peter, I was hoping you'd wait till tomorrow to tell him that.

Peter: I didn't choose to tell him, he realized it on his own.

Sophie: So much for hoping he'd sleep through the night.

Peter: I know.. I got this from Miriam.

Sophie: A sedative? Peter, do you think that's necessary?

Peter: Scott hasn't been sleeping for more than a few hours each night.. part of his recovery is getting proper sleep.

Sophie: Do you think he'll take it?

Peter: He doesn't really have a choice.

The moonlight cast a glow on the side of Sophie's face, just enough that Peter could see the hurt in her eyes that she felt toward Scott. Peter sensed that she too was on the edge of her emotions, and with that he pulled her into a tight hug.

Sophie: Can I come with you Peter?

Peter: I think that might actually help Soph.

The two walked hand in hand towards the boys cabin. Peter gave a light knock on the door and waited. Ezra came to the door.

Ezra: Hey Peter, Sophie.

Peter: Is it okay for Sophie to come in guys?

David: Anytime!

Sophie: Oh David, knock it off!

She played back at him. The two entered the dorm and saw Scott lying down on his bed facing away from them. The other boys were in their sleepwear but were in the bathroom washing up and brushing their teeth. Sophie led the way to Scott's bed and stood on the side where Scott was facing. She looked down and saw that he was wide awake.

Sophie: May I sit down Scott?

Scott: fine.

Sophie sat down in the side of Scott's bed as she placed one hand and gently rubbed his back.

Sophie: How you doing?

Scott: …Please don't report me.. Please.. tell Peter not to report me..

Sophie moved her hand from his back to his hair and stroked it back as Scott spoke.

Sophie: Scott you don't have to worry about anything, okay? Peter and I are going to make sure that nothing bad happens.. that you stay here with us. Okay?

Peter, who was sitting on the bed next to Scott's was listening as the two spoke. In his palm he held the two large pills. He hated to do this to Scott, but it was clear that Scott would not be sleeping tonight on his own. His mind was a train wreck of emotions.

Scott: I can't tell them.. they won't believe me, they'll think I'm nothing but a liar.. and they'll take me away—

Peter: Scott, you're not going anywhere.. Sophie and I won't let that happen. Now, can you sit up a bit for me?

Scott, who's attention shifted from Sophie to Peter, eyed the glass of water as he rotated in his bed and used his arms to help him sit up further.

Scott: I don't want that.. Peter.

Peter moved from the bed he was sitting and knelt down, as he had done earlier this evening, beside Scott.

Peter: It's okay Scott, it's nothing really hard, it's just to help you sleep. Just like when we were in the woods. Remember?

Sophie cupped her soft hand on top of Scott's, which pulled his focus back to her. She smiled at him with such love as she tilted her head slightly.

Sophie: Trust us Scott, you don't have to be scared.. it's so much easier to let go, and trust us to take care of you…

The thought sounded so good to Scott. _To be taken care of_. He stared into Sophie's eyes and searched for any hint or reason to go with his own thoughts. Nothing. Scott then looked back at Peter, who had one hand on Scott's lower thigh as he stared back at Scott. _Why do they care so much… Who do they think they are.._

Peter: It's going to be okay..

Sophie: We promise Scott.

Scott held out his hand, and Peter placed the first large pill into Scott's palm. Staring at Peter the whole time, Scott threw it back in his mouth. Sophie, who had taken the glass of water from Peter, handed it quickly to Scott, who chased it down with a quick gulp of water. He choked slightly, but Sophie continued to rub his back soothingly. Peter held out the last pill, and Scott took it, and quickly threw it back. Chased it again, and continued to gulp the entire glass of water down. Peter reached out and softly pulled Scott's arm down to stop him from drinking too quickly.

Peter: Hey, hey, slow down Scott.

Scott extended a fatigued arm out toward Peter, giving him back the cup—which Peter just set aside, never taking his eyes off of Scott. The effect of the pills immediately took place. Scott leaned forward resting his head in his hands, feeling slightly dizzy. Sophie held Scott's upper arms to help steady him for a moment.

Sophie: Okay Scott, scoot down a bit, under the covers, okay? Lean back, sweetie..

Scott did his best to follow her commands, and with a gentle guiding push from Sophie, Scott laid down on his back and scooted down below his covers. Peter helped to pull the covers up and placed an extra blanket from the spare bed over Scott's bed. Sophie then sat down one last time on the edge of Scott's bed and stroked back his hair. She watched as his eyes closed and his head lulled from side to side. With a graceful ease, Sophie took her hand and cupped the side of Scott's face—and his head lay still against her warmth. She used her hand to guide Scott's head to a peaceful position against the fluffy pillow behind him. And with that, Scott fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Peter and Sophie finished saying goodnight to the rest of the cliffhanger boys, and eventually left them to sleep. However, Peter and Roger took turns, that night, checking in on Scott—only to find him sleeping soundly. Peter gazed on Scott's still form as he slept. If only Peter could be as confident and sure in his promises to Scott as he wished. The truth was, there really was no way of telling what would happen to Scott once the statements and claims were reported.. and that thought alone plagued Peter's mind throughout the entire night.

Chapter 25

Click. The tape was in. _The room stinks today.._ Scott sat on the couch in Peter's office. Cough. The strange man cleared his throat. _Has this room always smelled so bad?_ A loud clanking sound from the camera tripod pulled Scott from his thoughts as the stout man adjusted the video camera and tripod positioning. Noticing the perspiration on the man's face and the small hints of future pit stains that were emerging from under the man's meaty arms, he realized.. _No wonder it smells_. Scott nervously rubbed his hands together and cast his eyes downward. Peter came and sat beside Scott with a clipboard and pen. He gave Scott a sturdy pat on his shoulder nearest to him. Scott looked up and at Peter.

Peter: How you doing? Feeling okay?

Scott: I'm fine.

Peter gave Scott a smile and crossed his leg to give him better leverage as he filled out the forms. Scott tried to glance at what Peter was writing down, but with Peter's leg up, it blocked his view.

Scott: What is that? What are you writing?

Peter: Mr. Woodsin needs me to fill out a couple of forms. Did you want to see them?

Scott: Uhm. What are they?

Peter: They're about you Scott.

Mr. Woodsin: Mr. Scarborrow? Can I speak with you?

His voice bellowed. It was so deep. And Scott hated that. It made him seem more powerful. More strong. But in reality, Mr. Woodsin was just a short, plump man who drawled the shortest straw and got stuck with the case that made him leave his million dollar mansion and drive up to the dusty, and occasionally muddy, camp like school to deal with, yet another, problem child. Peter re-directed his attention to Mr. Woodsin and stood up, following Mr. Woodsin as he walked just outside the door of the office. Scott watched from his seat. He couldn't hear their words, but he read their body language. Mr. Woodsin was telling Peter something he didn't like. Peter shook his head and walked back inside the room while Mr. Woodsin stood by the door.

Scott: What's wrong.

Scott said dryly. Peter took in a deep breath and let it out as he leaned forward to speak with Scott.

Peter: Scott, I'm going to finish filling out this paperwork outside the office. Mr. Woodsin wants it done in private. While I'm out there, Sophie will stay in here with you for a bit okay? When I'm done, we'll go ahead and get this over with. It will be quick and easy.

Scott: It's just paperwork. What's the big deal.

Peter: It's just policy Scott.. We've got to comply with the policies. It's just how it works.

Sophie cut in as she stepped in the room and gave Scott a friendly smile.

Sophie: Hey Scott!

In a cheerful mood, Sophie, who had already finished filling out her own set of lengthy forms, went and sat across from Scott in the wooden chair. Peter took the distraction and exited the room.

Truthfully, the paper's weren't a big deal- at least in the sense that they were no secret to be kept from Scott. The forms were all about Scott, and no one knew Scott's life more than himself. However, Mr. Woodsin was firm in his _policies_... and it was not right for Peter to let Scott read the forms before his recorded statement... In case Scott was being told to say certain things by Peter or Sophie. It was simply a few forms that asked for Peter to restate, in words, what Scott had stated that night at the campfire. A few questions asked about his behavior at Horizon. A few other questions asked about his academic progress while at Horizon. The question Peter hated to answer the most was the one that asked about any destructive behavior. Peter had to be honest_- it was policy_. He wrote down the night Scott ran from Horizon when he first came to the school. He wrote about Scott's occasional fights. He wrote about Scott's addiction to the prescription medications. And he also wrote down about the cutting and the starving. Peter hated these forms.. every single question, he hated. It scared him.. to admit to Scott's many personal struggles and problems. But he had to be honest- _it was policy_. His only prayer was that the judge and social services would look past the problems and issues that Scott has faced, and see what is best for him, and who is truly at fault.

Sophie: are you nervous?

Scott: No.

Sophie paused a moment.

Sophie: Well, good. There's no need to be nervous, this is going to be quick and easy. It's nothing to serious, just tell me and Peter what you told us at night group, and Mr. Woodsin may ask you a few questions.

She paused again for a moment, as she glanced toward Mr. Woodsin, who was preparing his materials on the table nearby. Sophie looked back to Scott and lowered her voice so that only Scott could hear.

Sophie: Remember, he's on our side. He's not here to find ways to get you into trouble, okay?

Scott: Okay.

Scott looked away. He didn't want Sophie to see that inside, he was terrified. It was hard enough to share his secrets with the people he knew.. the people he trusted.. now, he would be sharing the truth to _them_. Child Protective Services...the name alone gave him chills.

Sophie: Are you cold Scott?

Sophie scanned the room, and before Scott could even answer, Sophie stood up and walked towards Peter's desk chair. She grabbed the heavy coat and brought it over to Scott.

Sophie: Here, put this on Scott.

Obediently, Scott reached out and took the coat, the same one that he had used so much while on their hike a week or so back. He liked Peter's jacket. It was so soft on the inside. It always kept him so warm. After pulling it closed in the front, Scott gave Sophie a small smile. She had grown to love that smile.

Peter: Mr. Woodsin.

Peter said in a stern tone, as he handed the clipboard and paperwork to Mr. Woodsin.

Mr. Woodsin: Perfect. Thank you Mr. Scarborrow. I think I'm ready, shall we start?

Peter took a deep breath and looked over towards Scott and Sophie who stared back at him.

Peter: Scott? You ready?

Scott nodded his head.

Scott: yah. I guess.

Mr. Woodsin: Alright, Peter.. Sophie.. You two can sit in those two chairs nearby Scott, but let's not get you in the camera shot. Scott only. Peter walked towards the couch where Scott sat, and pulled the two chairs toward the side of the couch. Sophie gave Scott's shoulder a small squeeze causing him to look at her. She gave him an encouraging smile, and then went and sat by Peter.

Peter: Scott? If you ever need a break, just tell us, okay? Just let me know, and we'll stop for a bit.

Scott nodded his head.

Mr. Woodsin: Why don't you take off the jacket, son. It's awfully big on you.

Scott: I'm not your son.

Scott whispered so soft, Peter was the only one who could make out the soft mumbling.

Sophie: He's cold Mr. Woodsin, I'm sure it's fine.

Mr. Woodsin nodded his head and then proceeded to adjust and turn on the camera.

Mr. Woodsin: Let me remind you both, let's try to _just_ have Scott speaking while we tape.

Peter: Let us know when you need a break Scott.

Peter said, somewhat ignoring Mr. Woodsin.

Mr. Woodsin breathed out heavily. He was getting annoyed with Peter.

Mr. Woodsin: Okay, we're rolling. Can you please state your name?

Scott: Scott.

Mr. Woodsin: _Full_ name?

Scott: Scott. Barringer.

What happened from that point on became a blur to Scott. He knew he was talking.. at least he knew he was awake, he had to be. They were all sitting there with him still. Staring at him. Yet, he felt callused to the whole situation. It was as if his mouth simply spoke without conversation with his brain. _The truth_. His sick secrets, simply flowing freely from his mouth while he just sat there.. staring back at them.. his eyes avoiding the camera and Mr. Woodsin at all cost.

Peter watched Scott intently. His body language was so subdued.. he never moved an inch while he sat slouching backwards on the couch. Where was Scott? It was obvious Scott had checked out the moment this _quick and easy task_ had begun.

Mr. Woodsin: Speak up, son.

Mr. Woodsin broke through Scott's trance. Scott's eyes darted back to the man.

Scott: I'm not your son.

Scott spoke through his teeth in a fierce tone, loud enough for them all to hear this time.

Peter: Easy Scott. Hey. You're fine. Keep going okay?

Mr. Woodsin: Mr. Scarborrow, please.

Peter shook his head without even glancing back to Mr. Woodsin. He then smiled at Scott, and with his hand gestured Scott to continue. Scott looked straight into the camera. Maybe for the first time, and then to Mr. Woodsin. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what he was even speaking about before he was interrupted.

Peter: Uhm. Can you repeat the question.

Mr. Woodsin: In what way did Mrs. Barringer force you into intercourse? You said she would hit you. With her fists? Did she ever use anything to hit you with?

Scott: No. Just her hands.. they just hit me with their fists.

Mr. Woodsin: They? Who else besides Mrs. Barringer would hit you?

Scott: No, no one else. Just Elaine. I meant to say just Elaine.

Scott frantically tried to recover. Peter and Sophie were antsy in their chairs. They wanted to encourage Scott to be honest. But they knew they had to comply with Mr. Woodsin and his _policies_.

Mr. Woodsin: Are you sure Scott? So just fists?

Scott: and legs

Mr. Woodsin: She'd kick you?

Scott: No, my dad-

Mr. Woodsin: Mr. Barringer beat you too?

Scott: _No!_ I mean, no! Elaine. Leave my dad out of it, Elaine. She's the problem!

Mr. Woodsin: So she would beat you to make you partake in the intercourse. Did she threaten you?

Scott: What? I don't know. No. She'd just beat me to egg me on.

Mr. Woodsin: Egg you on? To have sex? She was asking you to have sex?

Scott: No, she'd yell at me, stuff like. _Hit me back. Scratch me. Hit me. _I never hit her. I promise I never hit her.

Mr. Woodsin: what I still don't understand Scott is how she _forced _you. How did she rape you?

Scott stared straight at the camera again. And then let his eyes look straight at Mr. Woodsin.

Scott: She'd take my clothes off..

Mr. Woodsin: You didn't stop her?

Scott: I told her to stop. _She never listens to me! _She'd start touching me.. all over…

Mr. Woodsin: And what did you do? We're you tied down?

Scott: No..I was just. I was on the bed.. and she'd be on top of me. That's when she'd start hitting me. And kissing me.. and.. and touching..me. And I'd tell her to stop, to leave, that I didn't want to. _I told her no!..._I promise.. I told her no.. she'd just keep on kissing me and with her tongue.. and her hands… she made me lose control. I couldn't make it stop.

Mr. Woodsin: Did you want it to stop?

Scott: _YES! _Of course! I.. I just couldn't make it stop…I couldn't make _her _stop.

Mr. Woodsin: What about your dad, Scott? Did he ever _touch _you?

Scott: I said leave my dad out of this!

Mr. Woodsin: So he just hit you, he never sexually abused you?

Scott: No! He's! He's my dad!

Mr. Woodsin: Anyone can abuse another person, Scott. Did he ever touch you?

Scott: Why don't you listen! _No!_ He hit me when he was mad, when I was did something stupid. He never touched me like she did. She's the one that needs to pay! Not him. She messed things up! She messed _me_ up.

Scott was becoming very heated at this point. Peter sensed that at any minute, Scott would be kicking the crap out of that slimeball Woodsin. Mr Woodsin paused for a moment and then checked his watch. He had spent enough time prodding away at the kid. Plus he was hungry. No way would he settle for that cheap looking dinner down the road. It was back to his mansion for fine Italian cuisine.

Mr. Woodsin: Scott, do you have any last statements for the camera?

Scott: ..no.

Mr. Woodsin flipped the switch on the camera just as Peter and Sophie moved to sit on either side of Scott—who suddenly felt very Closter phobic. Sophie gave Scott a somewhat side hug before staring into his eyes.

Sophie: Scott you did great, you got a lot out there. You did fine!

Peter: That's it for today Scott—you did it! You're done.

Mr. Woodsin: Almost done actually.

The trio turned to face Mr. Woodsin, who was dismantling his video camera and tripod.

Peter: I thought you just needed him to do the video statement.

Mr. Woodsin: We need a few pictures for his file, and then I'll be done for the day.

Peter was trying to remember the last instance when they had CPS up for a statement report. It clicked.

Peter: Oh, I forgot you guys require that now.

Sophie: Is it really necessary, Mr. Woodsin?

Mr. Woodsin: it's policy, Ma'am. Now, if you don't mind, I think Mr. Scarborrow and I can take it from here.

Peter: Sophie is more than qualified to stay, Mr. Woodsin. It's Scott's choice. Not yours.

Mr. Woodsin: In light of all we just heard from the young man, I can only see it fit that we have no females present for the photographs.

Sophie: It's okay Peter, Scott. I'll be right outside. Call if you need me.

With that, Sophie walked outside the office and closed the door with a slight slam. Peter walked to the windows and closed all the blinds and then locked the door. He turned around and walked over to Scott, who was now standing anxiously.

Peter: I forgot about this part Scott—

Scott: No way Peter! I don't even know him! You're not seriously going to let him take pictures of me! That's sick! That's not fair!

Peter: Scott, I'm so sorry. He does need to take just a few pictures for your file.

Mr. Woodsin turned on all the lights in the room and tested his flash on his camera.

Mr. Woodsin: Mr. Barringer, if this is of any help, I'll be as quick as possible.

The deep voice huffed as he approached Scott with the camera. Scott backed away from him with small uneasy steps.

Scott: Get away from me, man.

Peter stepped closer to Scott, and stopped him just before he backed into the wall by stretching his arm all the way behind Scott's back.

Peter: Easy, Scott. Mr. Woodsin, is this entirely necessary? Can you not just take a head shot?

Mr. Woodsin: Mr. Scarborrow, I do not have all day to debate this, it's a standard procedure and if this is how you are going to act every time I come up here for this case, next time I will bring the sheriff!

Peter: Don't you dare threaten me, Mr. Woodsin. Don't you see that this is the last thing you should be asking of a kid who's been through what he has?

Mr. Woodsin: _Mr. Scarborrow. _Please understand that this is strictly policy.

Silence. Peter turned Scott to face him and their eyes met. Peter's filled with anger. Scott's filled with shame.

Scott: Peter. Please don't make me do this…

Peter: I'm sorry Scott. Just this time okay. Just this one time.

Scott's eyes glazed over a little as he fought back his emotions.

Scott: This better be quick..just get it over with.

Peter was thrown aback at the comment. He was losing Scott's faith in him.. and he knew it.

Mr. Woodsin: Stand by this wall Scott. It's a good solid back drop. Go ahead and take off your clothes. We're going to need several different shots.

Scott didn't reply, instead he silently and slowly began to remove his clothing, handing it to Peter. Taking off Peter's jacket, a chill instantly shot through his body. As he pulled his shirt and t-shirt off over his head, his stomach ached dully where the few deepest cuts were still healing. The other cuts were now scars, but they all had a raw appearance to them. Scott was now topless, cold, and humiliated. He stared at Mr. Woodsin.

Mr. Woodsin: Mr. Barringer, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your pants, you may leave your underwear on.

Peter watched Scott closely. What little dignity Scott had left was fading away. Scott removed his shoes and socks and then slipped his, still baggy, pants off—handing it all to Peter.

Mr. Woodsin: Turn around please Mr. Barringer.

As Scott faced the wall, the sadistic man took several different photos of Scott. One of his full body from the back, several of the bruises on Scott's back, which were still healing from the hike. They had occurred due to Scott's lack of iron in his diet—rather, his lack of everything. Then, Mr. Woodsin had Scott face forward. He took a head shot, a full front shot, and then several of the cuts and scars across Scott's stomach, chest, and sides. Mr. Woodsin coughed to clear his throat. Gave Scott one more look over—which sickened Scott to the core, and then turned off his camera.

Mr. Woodsin: That'll do Mr. Barringer. You may dress now.

Peter handed Scott his clothes and watched as the kid quickly threw on the worn clothing. Without having to look too hard, Peter could see that Scott was still fighting back those tears. Scott had truly been stripped of, not just his clothes, his pride and dignity.

Mr. Woodsin continued to pack up his stuff as Scott dressed, and Peter stared at Scott as he threw on his last shoe.

Without waiting for instructions, Scott stood up straight and walked quickly towards the door, Peter right on his heels.

Peter: Scott?

Swinging the door open quickly, Scott rushed out past Sophie.

Sophie: Scott!

She said standing up quickly. Her arm reached out just in time for her to grab tight of Scott's wrist and with a firm tug, she pull him back towards her and right into her arms, right into a weak hug. The second Sophie had her arms around Scott, his tears fell. Peter stood right by their side as Sophie slightly rocked side to side with Scott shaking slightly in her arms as he struggled to breathe between sobs. Sophie cooed softly into Scott's ear while threading her fingers through the back of his hair. After a few minutes, Peter, who was afraid he had pushed Scott away from him, placed his hand on Scott's shoulder—and with that simple touch, Scott turned slightly away from Sophie and into Peter's arms. While in their hug, Peter eased Scott to a sitting position on the bench that Sophie had been sitting on. Sophie rubbed with gentle strokes, up and down on Scott's back. The threesome was so engulfed in each other, they missed Mr. Woodsin as and all of his equipment make their exit from the office and Horizon. They simply didn't care.

Just as Scott began to regain composure, a creak in the floorboards grabbed their attention as they all glanced to who was walking up the stairs. Shelby froze, unsure what to say or do. She smiled quick and weakly, before raising her hand slightly to give a small wave.

Scott: Shelb..

Scott croaked out.

Shelby: Hey.

Her graceful voice floated.

Scott stood and walked to Shelby. The held each other's hands while facing each other. Shelby let one of her hands come up, and her thumb brushed lightly, just below Scott's eye, catching the last tear.

Shelby: It's over for now baby. It's okay..

They fell into a tender hug and followed it with a passionate kiss.. first soft barely touching, then hard, never wanting to leave that moment. If only they knew that they would need more than just a hug and a kiss to get themselves through the storm they were about to face.

Chapter 26

Peter: Dammit!

Peter threw the phone down on the cradle. Sophie had just entered the room, and was startled by Peter's anger. She set her paperwork down on the desk and quickly walked to Peter, reaching her hand out, softly grabbing his forearm.

Sophie: Whats wrong Peter? Are you okay?

Peter's face softened—seeing Sophie always brought him a sense of calm.

Peter: I just got off with CPS, they wouldn't give me anything regarding Scott's case. They keep saying that when the time comes they'll let me know what I need to do, but for now I need to let them do_ their job._

Sophie: It's only been a day, do you think they've contacted Scott's parents?

Peter: It's hard to tell, but I'm sure that as soon as they're contacted, Scott's dad is going to throw a hard ball at us. I just want to know when to expect it. He will probably want to pull Scott from Horizon the first chance he gets.

Sophie: You think CPS will let him see Scott?

Peter: We won't know until Child Protective Services tells us what they are going to be charging him and Elaine with. With what Scott said in the video statement, and what we wrote in the paperwork, I would hope that they are going to charge child abuse to Mr. Barringer and child abuse and rape to Elaine. Charges like that, I'm assuming they are going to keep Scott as far away from them, until the hiring, as possible. I'm just hoping CPS won't pull Scott from us.

Sophie: Peter, if we lose Scott—we could really lose him. They'll just toss him in the system and we won't have any way to get him back…or even contact him.

Peter: We're not going to lose him Soph. I promised him, when this is all over, Scott will be here, with us, with the cliffhangers, at Horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today the sun was shining. The warm rays cast a beautiful light upon the Horizon campus, and the sounds of laughter and happiness flooded the air as everyone took full advantage of the amazing weather. Four days had passed since Mr. Woodsin's first visit, and for Scott, those four days had helped him push Mr. Woodsin and the CPS report to the furthest, darkest corner of his mind… trying to forget the instance all together. The Cliffhangers were on the field, playing a game of two hand touch football against the Ridgerunners, and though they were being tremendously slaughtered without Scott and Shelby playing on their team, laughter still engulfed the playing field.

Scott and Shelby walked hand and hand through the trees just past the tree line at horizon. It was one of their favorite things to do. Weaving in and out from tree to tree, the pine scent eased their souls, and the light that cascaded through the trees caught their smiles as the two stared deep into each other's eyes while they walked together. A single flower caught Shelby's eye and attention. Shelby bent down and picked a small white daisy type flower that was growing alone by one of the trees.

Shelby: It's so beautiful.

Shelby said as she now walked slightly in front of Scott, staring at the flower in her hand—completely entranced. Scott crinkled his nose as he tried to examine the situation.

Scott: Why was it growing there? There weren't any other flowers coming up there? Do you think someone planted it like that? One seed, right there?

It seemed so odd to Scott. Shelby smiled at Scott and then looked down at the flower in her hands.

Shelby: No, people don't plant these flowers Scott. They're wild flowers. Look, there's the rest of them.

Shelby reached back and grabbed one of Scott's hands leading him through the woods. Scott squeezed Shelby's hand slightly as they approached a small patch of wild flowers, just like the one in Shelby's hand.

Shelby: They're so simple.. yet so beautiful. Don't you think Scott?

Scott: Yah I guess.. I mean, it's a flower Shelby..

Shelby: This one must have just been separated—probably in a storm. I remember Mr. Franks teaching us this in science class one day. The flower's have seeds in them, and when they die, the seeds from the dead flower return to the ground, and new ones begin to grow. This one's seed must have been blown away during a storm.

Scott: But at least it still grew into the flower.

Shelby: I bet it was lonely. Growing up by itself.

They sat down together by the wild flower patch and Shelby continued to stare down at the small wild flower in her hand. Scott watched Shelby, with one hand he reached out and gently pulled her long hair behind her shoulder so he could see her soft face. Shelby's eyes moved from the flower to Scott's eyes. She loved his eyes—they were always filled with so much love for her.

Scott: What? What's wrong?

Shelby: I'm surprised the flower made by itself. You know, with the cold weather we've been having lately. It didn't have any other flowers to help keep it from blowing over. But look, see how much bigger the stem is? Compared to these other wild flowers? It's like it had to make itself stronger, cause it knew it would have less protection from the weather than it would if it was with the whole patch of flowers.

Scott: Who knew flowers could be so…

Shelby: ..like us?

Scott: What?

Shelby: We all get separated at times.. thrown into situations where we are alone.. but we make ourselves stronger.. to make it through them. Do you get it?

Scott: Yah I get it. Flower's have crappy lives too.

Shelby tilted her head at Scott and gave him a small half smile. She took her hand and grabbed Scott's hand before leaning forward, kissing his cheek and standing up. She stood up and began walking, without speaking to Scott. Confused, Scott watched Shelby walk slowly away. He glanced down at his hand and opened it up to see the small white flower that she had placed in his palm. Scott's eyes looked from the flower to the patch of wild flowers. He stood up and began to follow after Shelby, thoughtlessly dropping the flower in the dirt as he walked. Before Scott took another step, he froze in his tracks. Glancing over his shoulder, Scott looked at the small, helpless wildflower. He turned around, bent down, and picked it up. He gave the stem a small pinch with his fingers, amazed at how thick it had made itself to be. With a small smile, Scott lightly placed the flower in the center of the patch of wild flowers. That way, though the flower was soon to die after being picked, its seeds would return to where they belonged—with its family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott had finally caught up to Shelby, and the two walked up towards the football game in progress. Clouds were beginning to crowd the sky, but the group still played as rough as ever. The Cliffhangers cheer when Scott and Shelby approached.

Auggie: Yo Meat! Where you been! We're dying here! Get in the game.

Juliet: Shelby, thank God. Tag me out, I'm getting sweaty. It's gross.

Juliet stated in a pouty voice. Shelby tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

Shelby: No way queenie… we need all of us if we want to beat these wannabes. No quitting now.

Once Shelby and Scott were ready, the game continued even as the first rain drop began to fall onto their chilled cheeks. Temperature had dropped, the storm was beginning to make its way onto Horizon.

Ezra: I'm open!

Scott moved quick on his feet, twisting and turning as his friends pummeled the Ridgerunners who were attempting to stop the quarterback. They're eyes locked and Scott threw the ball to Ezra who fumbly caught the ball before running as fast as he could to the end zone.

Daisy: Go Ezra! Run!

The clouds in the sky turned from white to gray as more and more drops of rain began to fall onto the school.

Scott: Hike!

Auggie tossed Scott the ball as collisions all around him began. Completely unaware of anything else occurring, no one took notice of the black car that pulled into the drive way at Horizon.

Grunts and yelling filled the field as the Cliffhangers struggled to gain control of the game.

The clouds turned from gray to black, and down came the rain.

Scott: Go! Go! Auggie grabbed the ball, dancing around falling people as his feet slipped and slid in the mud, and he scanned through the rain for anyone who was open.

Mr. Woodsin stepped out of the car, followed by one large, bulky man and a extremely tall and thin man as well.

The toss was good! Scott leapt into the air and caught the ball, collapsing hard on the muddy ground—touch down! They had won!

The Cliffhangers screamed and jumped in excitement as they huddled together smiling and cheering. Scott, who was in the middle of the mob smiled from ear to ear. He turned around in the mob, looking for Shelby, but froze in his tracks as he saw the trio staring at them from their car. Time stood still. Scott stood still. Rain now pouring down all around them. All the horizon students laughed as they gathered their things and ran for cover in the main lodge. The Cliffhangers still delighted in their glory, continuing to laugh and cheer together.. but to Scott, the world around him was silent… in slow motion… out of focus. All he focused on was Mr. Woodsin… the large man.. and the tall man… Peter ran out to meet them and shook their hands, directing them to come inside the office. The men nodded and followed after Mr. Woodsin who led the way. Peter stood still where he was and turned his head to the cheering Cliffhangers. His eyes locked with Scott. Peter couldn't even give Scott a smile.. he just turned and walked after the men into the office.

Shelby: Scott? Hello, Scott? You in there?

Shelby reached up and turned Scott's face to hers with her wet hands. When she saw his face, she knew that something wasn't right.

Shelby: What's wrong Scott?

Scott: They're going to take me away…

Shelby's heart dropped. Her face paled, and she turned to see the parked car. She looked back up into Scott's eyes.

Shelby: Common.

All the other Cliffhangers quickly grabbed their belongings and they all ran towards their cabins. Shelby took Scott's hand and led him as they ran after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Woodsin: Mr. Scarborrow, the case has progressed due to the severity of the situation.

The two other men, who went by Maxstern and Billington, sat on the sofa. Sophie leaned against the wall, and Mr. Woodsin and Peter sat face to face on either side of Peter's desk.

Peter: So the court wants to press charges against the Barringers immediately?

Mr. Woodsin: Yes—

Peter: Do Scott's parents know?

Peter interrupted. Mr. Woodsin cleared his throat. Annoyed already at Peter's rudeness.

Mr. Woodsin: Yes, the court orders have been served. There is also a temporary restraining order. They are not allowed to be within fifty feet of Scott until the court hearing is over and new custody will be assigned.

Sophie: What do you mean _new custody_?

Mr. Woodsin: If the hearing should go in the Barringer's favor, the charges will be dropped and they will, presumably, receive full custody back. However, if the hearing goes in Scott's favor, the Barringers will be sentenced, and they will lose custody. The judge will assign where and who will have custody.

Peter: Can we make some sort of a plea, for Scott to remain under our custody? Here at Horizon?

Mr. Woodsin: You can always try, but in cases like this, it's not likely. I would say, either way the hearing goes, whether in Scott or the Barringer's favor, this is the last time Scott will be here at Horizon—

Sophie: What? Wait a second, what's that supposed to mean?

Mr. Woodsin: Court order ma'am. We have to take Scott into the Court's custody tonight. He'll be fine, let me assure you—

Peter: Mr. Woodsin do you have the paperwork that shows me you were permitted to do this? I can't just let you take one of my students.

Maxstern, who was the tall, thin man stood up.

Maxstern: Here you are Mr. Scarborrow. This is the court order.

Peter grabbed the paper fiercely and began to read it in silence. Sophie covered her mouth and her nose, trying to hold back her emotions. After quickly reading through the paperwork, Peter dropped his arm by his side and looked to Sophie.

Peter: He's got to go with them Soph. Judge's order..

Sophie nodded her head with tightly closed eyes.. she was beginning to lose her tough front.

Sophie: Where are you going to take him?

Mr. Woodsin: I'm sorry Ma'am. We cannot release Scott's whereabouts, it's strictly confidential throughout the hearing.

Sophie: You don't understand Mr. Woodsin. Scott is a very sensitive boy. He's gone through.. a lot. And Peter and I have been there every step of the way.. you take him away from us, he's going to close up all over again. He need's people he trusts by his side. He need's us.

Mr. Woodsin: Ma'am—

Peter: We are his counselors Mr. Woodsin! You can't just take him out of our care.

Maxstern sighed loudly and glanced at his watch.

Maxstern: Woodsin..

Mr. Woodsin also looked at his watch and then back to Peter and Sophie.

Mr. Woodsin: Im sorry Mr. Scarborrow, we do not have all day to argue about this. Please understand that it is strictly policy. In fact, its court ordered. There is really nothing we can do for you.

Maxstern: We need to take Scott with us. If you would like, you can go and get him and meet us at the car. However, if he gets difficult, or if you try to keep him here, we will have to take him by force. I would recommend that you tell him, in his best interest, to come willingly. It's a lot more comfortable of a drive that way.

Peter looked to Sophie. Defeat read clear across her face. Peter walked to her and grabbed her hand, and the two walked out of the office.

Peter: We'll meet you by the car.

Peter threw over his shoulder as they left. And out into the pouring rain they went. The clouds were heavy and large as they turned the once clear and beautiful sky into a dark nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie and Peter approached the girls' cabin first, as they were going to gather the Cliffhangers together to say goodbye to Scott. Sophie gave a knock.

Sophie: Girls? It's Sophie, can Peter and I come in?

Sophie turned a questionable face to Peter. They heard no response. Sophie knocked once more and then slowly opened the door. The room was silent, and inside it was empty… except for one person.

Sophie: Juliet?

Juliet faced the away from where Peter and Sophie stood in the doorway. She sat on the bed facing the bathroom. Peter and Sophie quickly walked over to Juliet and kneeled down in front of her. Sophie grabbed her hands.

Sophie: Juliet? Where is everyone.

Juliet's eyes scanned back and forth between Peter and Sophie.

Juliet: We can't let those men take Scott, Peter. We don't want to lose him again.

Peter: Juliet, you don't understand… it's out of our control—

Juliet: _Why? _Why do they want to take him away. This is his home. He belongs _here_ with _us_!

Sophie: I know sweetie, I know…

Peter: Where's Scott, Juliet?

Juliet looked away from Peter and Sophie. She paused for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders. Peter stood up, looking down on Juliet.

Peter: Juliet! You've got to tell us. Did he run? Where's Scott?

Peter was beginning to get more and more nervous. The situation he already had no control over, was getting out of hands. Peter walked into the bathroom and checked every stall. Sophie stood up and put her hands on her waist as she scanned the room. She knelt down and looked under the beds.

Peter: Common Soph, we've got to find him.

The two left Juliet alone on the bed as the raced out of the cabin, going towards the boys dorm. Within minutes they were there, and with one knock Peter opened the door. Sophie and Peter let out heavy breaths, as they stared at David. Who sat on the floor doing crunches. Scanning the room, Peter knew he was alone.

Peter: David, we don't have time for these games… We know you guys don't want Scott to leave…_WE DON'T WANT SCOTT TO LEAVE. _But we can't hide him here… he has to go.

Sophie: Please David, don't make this harder than it already is… Tell us where Scott is..

David: One hundred and two, one hundred and three…

David continued his crunches.

David: You know what they're going to do to him, right? One hundred and six… Common Peter, don't lie to yourself. One hundred and eight…

Peter: David, I know… and trust me…I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure he's okay.

David: One hundred eleven… whatever dude. I'm not telling you anything.

Sophie: What happened to no more secrets? Please David.

David stopped and laid down flat on his back, stretching his arms up above his head. He looked up at Sophie and Peter.

David: That's why no one told me in the first place…I have no idea where Scott is—

Peter threw his arms up in frustration and then grabbed his head. He ran into the bathroom and checked the stalls, and Sophie again checked under the beds.

Peter: Point us in the right direction!

David gave them a wicked smile and pointed at the door. Peter cursed under his breath and he and Sophie made their way to the door, back into the rain.

One step outside the door, the two bumped into Mr. Woodsin, Maxstern, and Billington.

Mr. Woodsin: Is there a problem here Mr. Scarborrow?

Peter hesitated.

Peter: Horizon is a large campus Mr. Woodsin, it's going to take me more than a few minutes to find him.

Mr. Woodsin: We don't have all day Mr. Scarborrow. Why don't we help you.

Before Peter could say anything the three men all went in different directions in search of Scott. Peter turned around to see David standing up now, slightly nervous.

Peter: David, please. Where's Scott?

David: I.. I don't know.. but I'll help you look. Those guys look like real jerks.

Peter: Let's go..

Juliet: Wait! Peter!

Juliet ran up towards the threesome while she threw on her rain jacket.

Juliet: I'm coming with you guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that, the hunt for Scott began. Sophie and Juliet went out towards the main lodge, while Peter and David searched the grounds. The two boys ran down towards the raft shed, and pulled open the big doors. There inside was Daisy and Ezra. They sat there, with fresh rain still dripping down the sides of their cheeks, with their bodies close together as they tried to stay warm.

Daisy: Peter. David…fancy meeting you two here..

Peter: Daisy, where's Scott?

Ezra: Why? So those CPS guys can take him away from Horizon? Peter? Who's side are you on?

Peter: Ezra you don't understand…Scott is going to have to go with the CPS no matter what… If I can't get him to go willingly, they're going to take him forcefully. We can't hide him here forever. They're not going to leave without him.

Ezra: Not if they can't find him.

Daisy: They'll hunt him down.. They're like beasts…

David: Common you guys, who are we kidding…We need to do what they want.. think about it this way… would you like to be dragged away?

Daisy stood up and looked from Peter and David down to Ezra.

Daisy: Fine. Scott should be able to leave with his dignity..

Ezra: Peter no. I.. I can't let them take him.

Peter walked over to Ezra and knelt down in front of him.

Peter: Ezra, it's not for forever… we'll get him back. We will.

Peter put out a hand, offering to help Ezra stand up. Ezra looked at Peter's hand and then gave Peter a betrayed look. He stood up on his own and put his hood on.

Ezra: Whatever. Let's go.

Daisy gave Peter a supportive smile and the four left the shed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie: _Peter_!

Just as Peter closed the shed doors he heard Sophie's cry from the field. He quickly turned and saw Sophie standing in the middle of the now muddy field pointing towards the tree line. Juliet and Auggie were racing toward the trees along with Maxstern and Billington close on their heels. Sophie now ran after them.

Peter: Scott!

With that, Peter, David, Ezra and Daisy all ran towards the trees. Mr. Woodsin stood alongside the lodge, watching everyone run. He took a deep breath and checked his watch.

Mr. Woodsin: Dammit!

He swore to himself—he had missed the puck drop, and at this rate, he was going to miss the entire hockey game.

Peter reached the tree line where Sophie stood with the Cliffhangers all by her side. Breathing heavily from his sprint Peter reached out and turned Sophie to face him.

Peter: Where is he?

Sophie pointed up. There, unbelievably high up in the tree, was Scott.. drenched from head to toe, clinging to the tree.

Maxstern: Kid, get down from there! You got any sense in that brain of yours, you'll come down nice and easy!

Scott: Get away from me! I'm not going anywhere!

Peter: Scott! Be careful up there!

_How'd he even get up there.._Peter thought to himself as he stared up at Scott.

Slowly, Shelby came out from behind the tree. Seeing the rest of the Cliffhangers, she walked into their arms as she cried. Sophie pulled her into a tight hug as they all watched Scott's every move.

Peter: Scott… please.. you've got to be careful.. Watch your footing; I need you to come down, okay?

The rain, which had been coming down at a gradual rate, now turned into a downpour.

Scott: No! Peter, make them leave! I'm not going with them. I can't!

Billington: Son, we don't have all day here—

Scott: _I'm not your son!_

Scott screamed, slightly losing his footing for a moment. Panicked, he grabbed the tree and tried to regain his balance.

Peter: Scott! Hang on!

Auggie broke out from the crowd and shouted up to Scott.

Auggie: Scott you can do it! Stay strong!

Maxstern: Mr. Scarborrow! Get these other kids out of here!

Auggie: Make us!

Auggie threatened Maxstern as he approached the tall man.

Maxstern: Cool it kid!

Peter ran up behind Auggie and pulled him back, while Auggie struggled to free himself.

Auggie: Whatever man!

Billington: Scott. Get down here, now!

Scott: I'm not coming down!—

Billington: Then I'm coming up!

Peter: Sophie, take the Cliffhangers back to the lodge! Get them out of the rain and by the fire.

Sophie: Okay, Common you guys, Peter's got it, he'll take care of Scott.

Sophie tried to take the group away from the scene, but it took her every last bit of energy to get them all to walk away from Scott. Several times they would each turn back around and try to run back to the scene. But Sophie continued to grab them and lead them away.

Peter: Billington, don't go up there! There's no way you can get him down—you'll both fall!

Peter's insight was brushed aside as the muscular man made his way up the tree. Little twigs and branches scratching him along the way. This further angered the already perturbed man.

Scott: I'm not going with you!

Scott cried out in a raspy voice. He slowly began to climb higher.

Peter: Scott! Look at me! It's going to be okay, they're not the bad guy…They're just doing their job, I promise you, you'll be okay… you'll come back to Horizon. This is just temporarily. Scott? Are you listening! Look at me! Please, just come down so we can talk about this!

Scott: I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone! All of you! Just leave me alone!

Billington had now climbed up just ten feet shy of Scott.

Maxstern: Scott, just do as your told, and everything will be easier. Come down now.

Peter lined himself up under Scott. He feared the worst could happen at any time.

Peter: Maxstern, if he falls, we need to try and catch him.

Maxstern: Are you kidding? We wouldn't be able to catch him! We'd be three dead men instead of one.

Peter stood staring at that poor excuse of a man. Could he have been serious? Was he really so unconcerned for Scott's well being?

Peter: You make me sick.

He said under his breath.

Maxstern: What? Billington, would you hurry up! Get that kid down here now!

Scott: Leave me alone!

He screamed to no one in particular. Billington, who was now on the branch just below Scott, locked eyes with Scott.

Billington: Scott!

The stranger yelled. But to Scott, it wasn't a stranger he saw yelling at him.. it was far from that.. To Scott, he saw his father. Drunk. Screaming his name.

::::_Scott! Scott! Get over here you little bastard!::::_

Billington: Scott! Get over here now!

Scott: Get away from me!

Peter: Scott, be careful! Please just come down Scott.

Scott was panicking more than ever. The face of his father continued to bark at him through Billington. Worst of all, when he glanced down at Peter and the other man, all he saw was Elaine.

:::_Scottie… Scottie come here.. Scott listen to me! Do what I say! NOW!:::_

Billington: Scott!

Maxstern: Scott are you listening to us!

Billington: Scott! _Scott!_

Scott: _NO!_

Thunder crashed in the background and Scott jumped in fright, losing his balance, and as he reached out to grab hold of the branch nearby, his hands slipped, and Scott fell backwards.

Peter: Scott!

It all happened so fast, too fast. Scott's body fell from the high branch and as he fell, hitting other branches along the way, Peter tried to line himself up right under Scott.

THUD.

Maxstern: Shit!

Billington began climbing down the tree almost twice as fast as he had climbed up. Maxstern quickly raced to where Peter lay underneath Scott's broken and bruised body. Peter quickly came to, only having had the wind somewhat knocked out of him for a moment or two. He jumped into action as he pulled Scott off of him to the side. Scott also began to come to. His eyes scanning for anything to help him focus. Peter kneeled over Scott's body.

Peter: Here here here.. Scott, look here.. can you see me?

Scott's eyes tried to lock in on Peter's face.. but the task was easier said than done. Scott let out a loud moan as he tried to move his body.

Peter: Lay still Scott.. you're okay… you're okay. Look at me, can you focus on me?

Scott closed his eyes tight. He opened them up once more and tried to find Peter in the swirling colors that clouded his vision. Finally, he caught Peter's face and fought hard to stare at it long and hard.

Peter: Hey.. there you go. You're okay.

Maxstern: Kid, can you feel your toes?

Scott, now out of fright, obeyed the tall man's question. After a short pause, Scott nodded his head yes.

Peter: Here, hold this over his head, shield the rain.

Peter demanded as he gave his jacket to Maxstern to hold above Scott, keeping the rain from falling directly on his face as he lay flat on his back.

Peter: Scott? I'm just going to check for broken bones okay? Tell me if anything hurts..

Scott slowly blinked his eyes and nodded his head.

Billington: Is he okay!

Billington jumped from the last branch onto the ground.

Peter: No thanks to you two. Is this what you do for every kid you work with!

Peter continued to move his gentle hands across Scott's body, probing for any bones out of place.

Scott: Please.. don't make me.. don't make me go..

Peter looked down into Scott's eyes. He reached his hand out and softly brush his wet and mangled hair back away from his eyes.

Peter: It's going to be okay Scott. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. Now, let's try to get you up a bit.

Peter slid his arm underneath Scott's upper back and began to lift him to a sitting position. Scott bit his lip hard as he fought back a painful moan.

Peter: Can you sit up on your own?

Scott: Yah..

Peter let go of Scott and watched as Scott tried his best to steady himself.

Maxstern: Can you stand up? Here, let's get you up on your feet.

Peter: No, no—it's to soon, let him rest for a second.

Billington: You think we don't have lives too Mr. Scarborrow? Come all the way out here, deal with your every complaint, and then have to hunt down and endanger ourselves to get your boy who obviously has no respect for authority. Let's go kid.

Before Peter could react, Billington reached down and pulled Scott to his weak legs. Maxstern tossed Peter his jacket and joined Billington. Half way walking while halfway being dragged, Billington and Maxstern held Scott in between them as they made their way across the field. Peter followed after them.

Peter: Here! Let me walk him, you're going to fast! Don't you realize he just fell out of a tree!

The two men ignored Peter's angered shouts. Mr. Woodsin stood under the awning outside the office on his cell phone. At the sight of Billington and Maxstern approaching with a dazzed and dizzy Scott, he closed his phone and joined the men.

Mr. Woodsin: What the hell?

Billington: He fell out of a tree. He's fine.

Peter: No he's _NOT _fine. Mr. Woodsin, you can't possibly take him like this! He probably has a concussion! He can hardly stand up right now!

Mr. Woodsin: Don't worry _Mr. Scarborrow_, we're not going to make him _walk_ to the clinic.

Mr. Woodsin said sarcastically. Peter walked in front of Scott and lifted his head.

Peter: Scott? How are you feeling?

Scott eyes were unfocused again.

Scott: Sic—

It was all Scott could get out before he lost control of his body and vomited onto the ground and himself. Maxstern and Billington dropped Scott at the sight and Scott fell to his hands and knees as he retched. Peter quickly bent down and rubbed Scott's back.

Maxstern: Woodsin this is the worst case you've dragged me out on yet!

Billington: Im through here, let's go already, drop the kid off and move on. We've wasted our whole day out here in this mess.

Peter: Scott? You're okay, just let it out..

Sophie came out at the sight of the men near the car and Scott on the ground.

Sophie: Peter? Scott!

She ran over and knelt down beside the two. Mr. Woodsin rolled his eyes and walked to the drivers seat of the car and started the engine.

Mr. Woodsin: Mr. Scarborrow? We're leaving, say your goodbyes.

Billington and Maxwell roughly grabbed Scott and pulled him again to his feet. They dragged him to the car and pushed him into the seat, and buckled him in. Maxstern sat in the passenger front seat while Billington went around to the other back seat. Once he was in, he pulled out plastic bindings. Taking Scott's limp hands he bound them together. Scott's head hung forward, as he tried to hide his shame-filled eyes. With the door still open Peter and Sophie both tried to get in as far as they could to comfort Scott.

Peter: Scott? Look at me, are you listening? Everything is going to be okay… I promise… I'm going to be right behind you guys, I'm coming with you. You're not alone okay?

Peter reached his hand in and raised Scott's face to his. He quickly pulled out his handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped away the vomit from Scott's face.

Peter: Woodsin, he needs fresh clothes! He's soaked.

Mr. Woodsin: They'll have fresh clothes for him at the clinic. He'll be fine.

Sophie: Where are you taking him?

Maxstern: It's confidential ma'am.

Peter: I'm coming with him. I'm going to follow you guys.

Mr. Woodsin: _MR. Scarborrow…_

Peter: Scott? Everything is going to be okay, I'm right behind you guys.. You're not alone.

Sophie leaned in and hugged Scott awkwardly, and as she pulled away she whispered in his ear.

Sophie: It's going to be okay sweetie. I love you.

Scott's eyes began to focus again as Peter and Sophie became clear again to him.

Scott: no…

He whispered.

Scott: Please.. Pet..Soph..pleas—no don't let them take.. don't let them take me..

Peter squeezed Scott's hands in his once more before quickly running from the car to jump into his jeep and starting the engine. Sophie closed the door, as tears began to flood her eyes. She didn't want Scott to see her crying. But from outside the car, she could hear his yells for them.. and it broke her heart.

Scott: NO! Please! Sophie _please_! Don't let them take me! Let me go! _Let me go!_

The cliffhangers had been watching from the window in the lodge and at the sight of Sophie closing the car door, they ran from the room screaming at the cars.

Auggie: Stop! Let him out!

Ezra, Auggie and David banged on the car trying to open the locked doors. Juliet screamed and cried from within Sophie's arms. But nothing they yelled could have stopped the black car as it left the pebble laid driveway. Peter followed after the car in his jeep, and with that, the kids were left yelling at the dust trails. Inside the lodge Daisy rocked Shelby back and forth gently as they watched and listed to the cries of the cliffhangers as they lost one of their own.

Chapter 27

The car ride to the Emerson Medly Psychiatric Clinic was anything but pleasant. Scott had thrown up two more times while coming down the windy mountain road and back into civilization. A splitting headache pounded in Scott's head as he shut his eyes tight and leaned against the door.

Maxstern: Thank _God_ it's a rental car Woodsin. This thing will never lose that stench.

Scott brought his bound wrists up to his face and tried to wipe away the vomit from his mouth, but the task was making more of a mess than he had anticipated.

Scott: Where are you taking me..

Scott said dryly. He felt he had asked this question over and over again.. but still he received no answer.

Woodsin: listen up boy? You hear me?

Woodsin said while looking into the rear view mirror as he spoke.

Woodsin: We're taking you to the psych clinic. That's where you'll be staying these next few weeks. They'll treat you there and when you need to come to court, they'll bring you in. Your hearing should begin within the next few days. The state is charging your mom—

Scott: _she's not my mom_.

Woodsin: she's being charged for abuse and rape.. and your dad for abuse.

Scott: What? _No_! I told you to leave him out of this!

Woodsin: Sorry kid, I don't have that control. The judge watches the tape and reads the reports, he goes from there. You can't protect him because he's your dad, Scott. What he did… if he really did it… was wrong, and he needs to be penalized. It's illegal, Scott, to hit a kid. Do you understand?

There was a short pause. Scott still leaned against the door with his eyes closed tight.

Scott: When can I go back to Horizon?

Woodsin: You'll stay at the clinic until the hearing is over and the judge will decide where you'll go and who will have custody. Court system usually puts kids in foster care or clinics depending on what your needs are. The psych clinic is a good place. They specialize in treating kids who have anger problems and who have been through traumatic instances. Kids with destructive behavior—kids like you.

Scott: I want to go back to Horizon.

Maxstern: You can't always get what you want Scott. You're a kid—you need to learn to obey adults. Until you're an adult, you must abide to the rules and instructions of adults. I know you're not used to that—but you will be, soon enough.

Scott: I.. I…

Scott tried to take deep breaths and calm his stomach. For the third time, as they drove, Scott quickly leaned forward between his legs and vomited on the floor of the car and himself.

Billington: Control yourself kid! Haven't you ever driven in a car?

Woodsin: He probably has a concussion. Fool kid better learn from his actions. Why the hell did he think climbing a tree would be smart?

Maxstern: Kids like him don't think, they just do, and deal with the consequences later. I don't know if this kid will win the hearing Woodsin. I've seen messed up kids like this before, they just do it for the attention. That's why he didn't want us to take him. He knew he'd have to testify and the judge will see right through his lies. No wonder his parents packed him away to that dirt hole—tired of dealing with him and his lies. Hopefully the judge will just keep him at Emerson, at least that way he'll have the proper treatment and discipline. They don't let any kid get out of line there.

The men continued to speak crudely of Scott, as if he wasn't even there. To Scott's advantage, he really wasn't all there. His concussion had sent him floating again. Words and bits of sentences would come in and out of his haze. The voices rising and falling in volume brought a horrible sense of nausea over Scott. His clothes were completely soiled from the rain and his recent purging, and every muscle in his body ached from the fall. Scott tried his best to regain control over his body, but before he knew what was happening, he had relieved himself.

Billington: Shit man! Brat's just wet himself! Woodsin you better be planning on buying this car at this rate!

Woodsin: Scott! Wake up and get control over yourself!

Maxstern: Emerson better not turn him away, they probably will think we picked him up from a crack house at this rate.

Scott felt the wetness that had occurred and his eyes shot open. He immediately regretted the decision as the light felt ten times brighter than normal, agitating his already pounding headache. Once his eyes somewhat adjusted, he looked down and was filled with shame. Billington let out an evil laugh.

Billington: Didn't your mama ever teach you how to wait till you get to the toilet?

Maxstern: Ha! No! She was to busy fucking around with him.

Woodsin: _Maxstern_…

Mr. Woodsin warned. Though Woodsin was a highly self centered man, he did try to abide by the rules and morals of the Child Protective Services. Many CPS workers had a warm heart for their job, but the new bout of workers found it hard to find that same passion—instead, they found it easier to pleasure themselves at the cost of their cases. Dealing with out of control and disrespectful teens was never their favorite pick for cases. So to be stuck with a case along those lines was tedious, and men like Maxstern and Billington have little to no sympathy or compassion for those kids.

Maxstern: Common Woodsin… Admit it. This kid's a wreck.

Woodsin: _Shit.._ it stinks like piss in here.

Woodsin rolled down the window right next to Scott. The loud noise of the wind bellowed in Scott's ear. He immediately leaned forward and hung his face between his legs.

Billington: Looks like the little brat likes the smell of his own piss and vomit.

The men laughed out loud together. And their drive towards the Emerson Medly Psychiatric Clinic continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter followed close behind the car that carelessly drove ahead of him. He could see the back of Scott's head which brought him small comfort that at least Scott was awake. Peter's primary concern was Scott's concussion. He knew if was only going to get worse as the symptoms were all so strong just before he left Horizon. Every now and then, Scott's head would disappear—_I hope he's not getting sick in that car_…_ why wouldn't they just pull over? This is ridiculous._

Pulling out his cell phone, Peter made his first phone call. He called the headquarters for CPS. He needed to get a permit that would allow him to either take custody of Scott, during the hearing, or at least get a visitation permit so that he would be allowed within the clinic to check on Scott. Peter threw his phone into the seat next to him.

Peter: Dammit!

They quickly turned him down again—when did CPS become the bad guys? With hesitation, Peter reached over and picked the phone back up. His one last hope—Peter dialed one more number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two cars pulled up into the drive around loop of Emerson Medly Psychiatric Clinic. It had been a long ride, but Scott's painful journey was only just beginning. Billington, Maxstern, and Woodsin all exited the car and Woodsin motioned for a wheelchair from the front entrance attendants. Peter quickly threw the jeep into park and leapt from the driver's seat and ran to the side of the black car.

Woodsin: Mr. Scarborrow! Please back away! The staff will take care of him now.

Ignoring Mr. Woodsin's annoyed remarks, Peter roughly opened the door to see the horrifying sight of Scott sitting in his own mess. The smell of vomit and urine cause Peter to turn away from Scott at first.

Peter: Geezes.

Peter swore under his breath. Scott, hearing Peter's voice, turned his head seeing Peter looking down at him. Quickly he leaned forward.

Scott: No! Don't look at me!

Peter: Hey, hey, no, Scott. It's okay. Don't worry about it. You're okay.

Peter said in his soft voice, trying to make Scott feel less embarrassed about the situation. Pulling out his handkerchief once again Peter knelt down towards Scott in the car. After gently sitting Scott back upright, he used the small cloth to clean away at Scott's face before using his hand to turn Scott to look at him.

Peter: Scott? Scott, can you hear me? Look at me?

Peter tried to grab Scott's attention. A small slap to the side of Scott's face brought his eyes to focus on Peter.

Scott: Peter?

Peter: Hey Scott, you're going to be okay? Alright? I need you to listen? Okay? They're taking you into a clinic just so that they can keep you away from your parents during the court case. Do you understand? It's not to lock you up, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? Are you listening?

Scott slowly nodded his head.

Peter: They're probably going to make you shower off, and they'll give you new clothes. Don't be scared though, they're good people. They have to be. It's the law. They're not going to hurt you.

A large man in all white came out to the curb with a wheel chair and stood by Maxstern.

Man: Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to take him in now.

Peter turned around and took in the situation, looking the man up and down and then at the wheel chair. He then turned back to Scott and leaned across to unbuckle the seat belt. Wrapping his strong hands behind Scott, Peter gently pulled Scott out of the car and supported him in a standing position. He guided Scott over towards the wheel chair and helped him sit down. Looking up at the large man, Peter explained Scott's condition.

Peter: He needs to get cleaned off. He has a severe concussion from falling out of a really high tree—he wasn't exactly thrilled to be forced to leave my school today. This guy went up after him and Scott fell. He's been vomiting a lot. Please keep an eye on him and get him some medicine.

Man: Thank you. Don't worry Mr…

Peter: …Scarborrow—I own the school he was boarding at, I'm his counselor.

Man: We'll take good care of him. Thank you, now please step back.

Scott: Peter?

Peter: Don't worry Scott, I'll be coming to see you soon. They'll take care of you.

Peter said as he followed the man who wheeled Scott into the clinic where he was immediately surrounded by staff. Before Peter could take another step forward into the clinic, Mr. Woodsin stepped in front of him.

Mr. Woodsin: _Mr. Scarborrow_. I suggest you don't test you limits here. For Scott's best interest, let the staff here do their job. You can see Scott in court. I'm sure we won't be able to keep you from showing up for the trial.

Peter: I've contacted the judge, well I left a message for him. I requested a visitation or temporary custody permit for Scott.

Maxstern and Billington laughed out loud.

Maxstern: Good luck with that Scarborrow. Judge never listens to people like you. Maybe he'll get back to you after the trial's over.

Maxstern threw out sarcastically.

Maxstern: Back off already. Why do you feel like you need to be so involved? You have hundreds of kids back there at that school of yours, and all your doing is neglecting them to deal with this mess. I mean, I appreciate you trying to do the work for us, but really…you have your job and this is ours. Scott's out of your hands now. Let it go. The state will take care of him.

Peter's entire body surged with anger and frustration.

Peter: Yeah like its taken care of so many other kids who end up back on the streets or back into foster homes where they continue to be beat and abused! I don't think so. Scott is mine. I'm not going to lose him through this court case. After his parents are sentenced, I'm going to bring him back under my custody—back at Horizon.

Mr. Woodsin rolled his eyes.

Mr. Woodsin: Very well, Mr. Scarborrow. Enjoy the next few weeks talking to voicemails and writing your never-to-be-read letters. Now if you'd excuse me. I need to get home, some of us have real families…with kids that respect authority and don't piss and puke all over themselves for attention—

Peter: You're a cheap excuse for someone who wants to protect children!

Peter threw out aggressively in Scott's defense.

Mr. Woodsin: No, Mr. Scarborrow. It's just the reality of life. I'm not being selfish—a man's got to look out for his own best interest and family.

Peter: Whatever helps you sleep better at night!

With that, Mr. Woodsin handed the front entrance attendant a few forms and then the three of them re-entered their smelly car and made their exit from the Emerson Medly Psychiatric Clinic. Peter took a deep breath and watched as the two faced men drove away. With his hands on his waist, Peter tried to collect himself. Letting out a deep breath once more, Peter turned and walked into the main lobby of the clinic.

XXXXXXXXXX

Peter approached the front desk, shocked that Scott had already been taken away, where the secretary was imputing all of Scott's admit papers. At the sight of Peter, who's hair was a mess from being out in the rain earlier, the middle aged women looked up from her computer.

Secretary: May I help you?

Peter: Hi, My name is Peter Scarborrow. I'm the owner of Horizon, it's a school—

Secretary: _I know _what Horizon is Mr. Scarborrow.

Peter was caught off guard by the secretary's forwardness.

Peter: What are the visitation policies here? When can I see Scott?

The secretary took a deep breath and scrolled down on the computer

Secretary: Unfortunately, Scott Barringer's file has a no visitation hold on it…it looks like the judge wants him to not speak with anyone but his lawyer until the hiring is over. I'm sure it's just to keep his story straight. We get this a lot here.

Peter: Who's his lawyer? Can I speak with him? I'm one of Scott's counselors. It's very important that I can speak with him.

Secretary: I'm sorry Mr. Scarborrow. You're going to have to contact the court. Only they can release information like that.

Peter: What room will Scott be in?

Secretary: Mr. Scarborrow, unless you have a visitation permit, from the court, I cannot release any information, or permit you to be within this clinic. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. _Now_.

Peter slammed his fist on the marble counter, making the secretary jump slightly. Peter turned to walk away, but quickly came back to the secretary and pointed his finger at her.

Peter: I'll be back, with a permit. _Tonight_!

Biting his lower lip slightly, a determined Peter left the clinic, hoped into his jeep, and drove away. As he drove, Peter prayed that whatever was happening with Scott… he was okay.

Chapter 28

Scott sat obediently in the wheel chair, afraid to make a single move. It was hard enough to focus in on the situation he had found himself in. What had he done wrong? Why did Peter let them take him? The man in all white pushed Scott hastily in the wheelchair as he followed two doctors, who were also in white, as they walked down the white hallway. Panic began to surge through Scott's veins.

Scott: I want to go— I need to talk to Peter.. Please. Take me back—Let me go!

The two doctors continued talking to themselves as they led the way, but both glanced over their shoulders at Scott for a brief moment. Stopping at a door, they swiped their ID cards, and after a green light flashed, they opened the door and the four of them entered a small room. Two other large men were inside the room already and were finishing putting their latex gloves on. Nodding their heads as the doctors entered.

Scott: Where am I! _Let me go_, please. This wasn't supposed to happen.. What'd I do wrong..?

The doctors also began putting on gloves, and while they did, the man who pushed Scott in the wheel chair put his large hands on Scott's shoulders, firmly holding him still and in place in the wheel chair. One doctor approached Scott. He pulled out a small flashlight tool and shined the bright light into Scott's eyes as he began assessing Scott's concussion.

Doctor 1: Okay Mr. Barringer, before we can do our evaluations and run some tests, we're going to need to clean you up a bit. Simply cooperate, and you'll be fine.

Doctor 1 then pulled out a small blade. He grabbed Scott's hands and pulled them up, cutting lose the restraint from earlier. Immediately Scott began pulling away and fighting back at the Doctor. However, this did little for Scott as the strong attendant quickly grabbed Scott's upper body and other arm and forcefully held them down while the doctor clipped on and tightened the heavy duty wrist band onto one of Scott's wrists. When the doctor let go of Scott's arm, he quickly retreated it back into his stomach. Before Scott could think of what to try next, his attention shot to the far corner of the room where there was a small in-room shower. No walls or curtains around it; simply a shower head and a drain. The other doctor had turned the water on full blast.

Doctor 2: Stand up Mr. Barringer. Undress.

Scott slowly stood up, unsure of his strength. He paused.

Man: _Undress._

The large man said fiercely.

Scott: No..

Scott said just above a whisper. The doctors gave each other an annoyed face and Doctor 1 gave the signal to the three large men, and without hesitation, they sprung into action. When Scott saw them make their move towards him, Scott felt nothing but fear.

Scott: NO!

He ducked under the attendant that stood behind him and bolted for the door. Scott quickly pulled and yanked on the handle but the door was locked—he was trapped. Breathing heavily as his heart raced a mile a minute, Scott ran about in the small room.

Man 1: Scott!

Scott jumped from his spot just in time for the large attendant to pounce on the rolling cart that had been prepared. It now crashed on the floor and tools and supplies fell all over.

Doctor 2: Get control of him please!

The three men finally cornered Scott

Scott: Leave me _alone! _

There was nothing he could do. No where to run. They had him cornered. His last attempt—Scott ran straight towards the men and just as they reached out to grab him, Scott faked them and quickly turned behind himself and dodged out the small space between the men. However, one attendant hadn't been fooled. He leapt after Scott, grabbing his lower body, tripping, and slamming Scott onto the hard tile floor. Scott screamed out in agony as the large men quickly rose up and further pinned Scott to the floor. The other two men were there in a moment. They all began pulling and ripping off Scott's shoes and clothes as Scott fought his hardest against their bruising grip.

Scott: Get offa me! Ahh! You're hurting me! Let me go!

Before Scott knew what had happened, the three men forced a naked Scott to a standing position. The three of them pushed a now highly agitated Scott towards the cascading water, and within seconds, Scott was choking as freezing water flooded down upon him.

Scott: Ahh! Co—Cold! God! Let me go! Too cold!

Scott screamed as the water caused every muscle group to tense up due to the freezing temperature. The doctors watched as they also observed Scott's body. They took notes of his raw scars.

Doctor 1: Only good boys get warm showers, Mr. Barringer. Until you control your behavior and learn to respect and obey, you will receive cold showers.

Scott just moaned. His mind was drifting again as the cold water blurred his consciousness. His legs began to fatigue and several times he was jerked back into conscious as the men forced him to stand.

Doctor 2: That's enough.

The water abruptly stopped, and Scott felt towels all over his body. Roughly they dried him off and pulled on a pair of baggy boxers.

Doctor 1: Go head and bring him to the chair.

Tears began to rise up in Scott's eyes, but his anger was holding them back. He continued to struggle. The two doctors sat on rolling chairs on either side of the examining chair. The examining chair was large and white and it looked like it was automatic. On all ends, there were straps.. and that scared Scott most of all. Scott eyed the chair and the doctors as he was pulled towards it. He felt one of the attendants lose grip, and with that, Scott swung out from under his grip and threw a sloppy punch at the man's jaw. Quickly the men grabbed an even tighter grip on Scott.

Man 2: Shit! Dammit kid!

Doctor 1: Strap him down

Scott: Let go of me! No! Let me go!

Doctor 2: Scott, stop screaming. _now. _

Scott continued to struggle as the men tightly fastened the two arm straps on either arm, the legs strap. And lastly, Doctor 1yanked the last thick strap across Scott's forehead and fastened in tight. With that, Scott felt defeat, and the tears fell out. He cried out.

Scott: God! Please. What'd I do! Why is this happening to me!

Doctor 2: Hand me the syringe.

Doctor 1 grabbed a small syringe and passed it across Scott's bare chest. Doctor 2 held it up high as he flicked it and squirted a small amount out. He spoke without looking down at Scott.

Doctor 2: Mr. Barringer, I suggest you listen. This is not prison. This is a psychiatric clinic. You were ordered to be held here by the court until the end of your hearing. The judge would like you to be evaluated and tested while you're here so he may determine what to do with you after the hearing. Until the end of your hearing, we will do just that. When you're called to court, we'll take you. But while you're here, you abide by the programs and rules we have. I know you're new, but that does not mean you have special privileges. Rule one. You listen and obey. That means when we ask you to do something, you do it. You broke that rule, so we do have to punish you. This is a tranquilizer; it will slow you down, physically, and mentally. You're not going to like what it feels like, which will teach you to obey in the future if you know what's best for you.

Doctor 2 took the needle. With one hand he held the far side of Scott's face, with the other he slowly pushed the needle deep into Scott's neck. Scott screamed out in agony. He pinched his eyes closed tight and his hands balled up into fists and his knuckles turned white. The tears now fell freely—even through his closed eyes.

Doctor 1: We do not tolerate excessive screaming Mr. Barringer. Rule number 2. When we tell you to be quiet, we mean it.

Doctor 1 flicked his syringe, it caught Scott's attention and he opened his eyes just enough to see the long needle in the other doctor's hand.

Scott: NO! Please! I'm sorry!

Doctor 1: This will teach you obedience Scott. It's for your own good.

With that the needle broke through Scott's bare flesh and within seconds, Scott was in a dizzy trance. He was still fully conscious, however, everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Scott's whole body felt like led, and he could barely even move his fingers anymore. Scott opened his eyes, still wet from tears. He scanned the room but he couldn't focus in on anything specific. He felt hands all over him.. On his face, in his ears, his mouth.. He tried to bite down on the fingers that invaded his mouth, but a rough shake of his head caused him to become too dizzy to control his mouth. The hands continued down his body, poking and prodding. He heard conversation, but only in bits and pieces. Suddenly, Scott felt something rough on his hips. A quick jerk—they had removed his boxers.

Scott: N.._no…_

Doctor 1: Relax Scott, we're just examining you for right now. We're not going to hurt you.

Scott: Pe—ter!

Doctor 1 noticed Scott's breathing intensify and he heard the soft wheezing that began to take control over Scott's body as he went into panic mood.

Doctor 1: Let's get him on some oxygen please.

The attendants quickly brought over the machine and oxygen mask, and once it was turned on, Doctor 1 fastened the mask straps tight behind Scott's ears and the adjusted the mask over Scott's nose and mouth. Scott could no longer fight it.. he let the machine take control over his breathing as the doctors and attendants continued their tests and examines without any further struggle. Doctor 1 patted Scott's check gently.

Doctor 1: That's it Scott, just relax. You're almost done. Just breathe.

Chapter 29

A small shiver crept up Peter's spine as he walked down the side walk just outside the courthouse building. He pulled his heavy jacket tight while digging deep into his pockets, searching for his cell phone. Pulling it out, he flipped it open and dialed Sophie's number as he leaned against the back of a near by tree. Silently, Peter watched as many different people entered and exited the building. There was no way of knowing who to look for..but that wasn't going to stop Peter from trying..

Sophie: Peter! Thank God. I've been trying to call you for the past hour! Is Scott okay? Where'd they take him?

Peter: We're in Emerson, and he's being held at the Psych Clinic here.

Sophie: That's what I thought..Is he okay?

Peter: They wouldn't let me stay with him Soph. I tried to explain to them his situation.. but because of his court case, they want him secluded.. They don't want him changing his story.

Sophie: Peter he needs you. I can't even imagine what's going through his mind right now...You've got to get in there. Isn't there a visitation policy?

Peter: The only person that can get me into that clinic is the Judge.. and I'm getting the feeling he's going to need some... persuasion.

Sophie: What are you going to do?

Just then, a man caught Peter's eye. He looked like he was a judge for sure.. but was he _the _judge?

Man: Judge Moyer!

Peter: That's him!

Sophie: What? Peter, who?

Peter watched as the young bailiff ran out after the older man carrying a long coat in his hands.

Judge Moyer: Thank you.

The tall, thin framed man stepped down the first few steps outside the courthouse and buttoned his jacket shut as the cold air quickly chilled his body. Peter stepped out from behind the tree, his eyes watching the judge, waiting for the perfect second.

Sophie: Peter? What's going on? Where are you?

Peter: I'll call you later Soph. I'm going to talk to the judge.

With that, Peter hung up the cell phone and dropped it into his jacket pocket. Not even sure himself what he was about to do, Peter made his move. He watched the Judge make his way towards a black Mercedes with tinted windows. The driver got out and walked to the back passenger door, opening it for the Judge. As the judge was just settling into his seat and the driver had closed the door, Peter shocked them both. Quickly closing the door of the driver's seat, Peter threw the car into drive and pulled out from the curb.

Judge Moyer: What in the hell! Who are you!

Peter: My name is Peter Scarborow. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid this is an urgent matter.

Judge: Scarborrow? I know who you are! The counselor right? You left me a message.

Peter drove hastily around the block and pulled over alongside a small shopping center. He locked the doors.

Peter: Yes.

Peter said looking in the rear-view mirror.

Peter: I thought I made it clear in my message that this was not a typical case. Scott is a highly sensitive case and he needs to be under _my _supervision and guidance.

Judge: What makes your kid so different than the rest of the kids I deal with each and every day Mr. Scarborrow?

Peter: _He actually has a chance!_ Don't let him lose his chance.

Judge: A chance for what? They all had their _chances _… and they all screwed them up. That's why they end up with me!

Peter: Scott is different. Scott's life was going in the right direction.. because of my school.. because of his small group and his counselors… he turned his life around. When he was pulled out by his dad…I knew he could keep strong… but what I didn't know was that it wasn't him that I should have been worried about. It was his parents. The ones that are supposed to take care of him and love him. They are the ones responsible for the pain and confusions. The anger and depression—its all because of them!

Judge: Mr. Scarborrow I cannot listen any further to you. These are statements that can only be addressed in a courtroom. Drive me back immediately!

Peter: _NO! _I'm sorry Judge Moyer. Not until you understand that I need to have custody of Scott during this hearing.

Judge: Absolutely not Mr. Scarborrow. I cannot allow for the young man to be outside of the lock down clinic. I need him to give his testimony. If he's outside of the psych clinic, I'll lose him for sure. And there goes precious time and money. Wasted by another ungrateful kid.

Peter: I need to be able to talk to him. To see him. Can't I get a visitation permit?

The judge paused for a moment. He twisted his torso, adjusting his position in the soft leather seat. He shook his arm out and glanced at his watch. Let out a heavy sigh and stared into the rear view mirror, where Peter was staring back at him. Judge Moyer pressed his lips hard together and narrowed his eyes.

Judge: I can have you arrested for this Mr. Scarborrow.

Peter: I know..

Judge: You could be fined.. It'd go on your record. Person-napping. Grand Theft Auto. You're basically threatening me.

Peter: I know.. I was all out of options..

Judge: Who the hell do you think you are?

Peter paused for a moment. All of what the Judge said was true.. and probably much worse could come from what he had just done. And furthermore.. the Judge was right. This was probably the first time he had ever been approached like this from a counselor.. from any person about a troubled kid going through trial. Who the hell did Peter think he was?

Peter: I'm all he's got your honor. When things get rough, or hard.. he doesn't have a dad to run to. He doesn't have a mom who cares. He's got me. He's got my wife. He's got my school and his friends there at Horizon. Well, Sophie and the kids are all back at the school.. right now, all he's got is me. He can't be alone in this. He's not like normal kids. He's still at a crucial stage in his life. He needs my support. Please. Judge Moyer, I need to know he's okay. I need to see him. To talk to him.

Judge Moyer took his eyes away from Peter's in the rear view mirror. He folded his arms tight across his chest and glanced out the window. There was a grocery store right next to where the car was parked. The grocery store doors opened and a bulky man walked out of the store with a gallon of milk in one hand. His other hand held on tight to the small hand of his five year old looking son. The boy skipped a little in his steps and giggled, looking back up at his father. They walked together towards their car, and as they spoke to each other, the large man let out a deep laugh. Judge Moyer dropped his head a little, looking down into his hands. He pulled back his jacket sleeve again and looked at the time. Without looking back up to Peter, Judge Moyer spoke evenly.

Judge: Mr. Scarborrow. Take me back to the courthouse.

Peter cursed to himself in his head. He gaze shot from the rear view mirror to outside and then back to the Judge, still in disbelief that the judge would continue to hold strong against Peter's wishes and Scott's best interest. Frustrated, Peter jammed the car into gear and pulled away. The drive back around the corner and down the street was silent. Peter felt defeated.. completely defeated. He slowed down as he pulled the Mercedes alongside the curb, just outside the courthouse. There, two police officers were getting a report from the Judge's driver. At the sight of seeing the Mercedes return, the cops ran to the driver's seat and threw open the door yanking Peter out and throwing him down across the front hood of the car.

Judge: Let him go!

Cop 1: Judge Moyer? Are you sure?

The cops held Peter's hands tight behind his back.

Judge: Yes, it was a misunderstanding, I'm afraid.

The Cop let go of Peter who immediately shook out his arms and tried to catch his breath. Peter looked eye to eye with the Judge.

Judge: Mr. Scarborrow, if you'll wait right here, I'll be back with the visitation permit in just a few moments.

Peter's heart stopped. He couldn't believe what he had heard. The Judge gave a small fraction of a smile before he walked up the stairs and back into the courtroom. Peter continued to dust himself off as the cops also went their own ways. Success.. He was going to talk to Scott.. tonight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now late in the evening. Peter pulled into the all to familiar parking lot at the psychiatric clinic. He stepped out and walked briskly through the front doors and leaned against the counter. Without a word, Peter stared down at the secretary. Annoyed already, she glared up from her paperwork.

Peter: I'm back.

Secretary: ..wonderful.

Peter pulled out the visitation permit and handed it to the lazy secretary.

Peter: I spoke to Judge Moyer. I have full visitation rights. I'm his counselor.

Secretary: Mr. Scarborrow its 8:30 in the evening… normal visitation hours end at 3 PM.

Peter: Judge Moyer's orders Ma'am. _Full _visitation rights. That means whenever I choose.. for whatever reason. Now.. what room is he in?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man in all white led Peter down the narrow hallway, passing through several locked doors. Peter felt lost already.

Georgie: My name is Georgie. I'm one of the lead attendants here Mr. Scarborrow. I work primarily in the evening. So if you make your evening visits a habit, you'll be going through me each time. Just ask for me when you get to the front desk.

Peter was listening as he walked, adjusting his "Visitor" ID Badge on his jacket.

Peter: Thanks.

The two stopped just outside room #121

Georgie: Mr. Scarborrow, just to let you know, the doctors did have to give him a mild sedative—

Peter: What? He hates needles!

Georgie: ..So Mr. Barringer is probably going to be sleeping. I'm not sure how much _talking _you'll actually be able to get in tonight. Are you sure you want to go in there?

Peter: I can't believe this. Would you just hurry up and open the door.

Georgie opened the door and Peter walked into Scott's room. Scott laid on the single cot style bed facing the wall. He was wearing a pair of loose shorts and a baggy t-shirt, and his body was crouched in a small ball with his knees brought in close to his chest. Peter walked a little further into the room, and then turned back to face Georgie.

Peter: I'm fine. I'll be out in a while. Please give us privacy.

Georgie nodded his head and shut the door to Scott's room. Worried that he may startle Scott, Peter took a few steps at a time and walked quietly across the cold tile floor. The room was bare—just a toilet, chair, and bed. Peter noticed that Scott was awake.. at least, his eyes were open.

Peter: Scott?

Peter spoke gently.

Peter: Scott, it's Peter…

Peter stopped in his place.. inside, he wanted to run to Scott and hug him—tell him how sorry he was that all of this was happening.. but Peter knew he had to be cautious.. he needed Scott to make the calls.

Scott: ..Peter?

That was all Peter needed to hear. He rushed over to Scott's bedside and knelt on the floor beside the bed. He reached out and placed one warm hand gently on Scott's head, and the other slowly rubbed up and down on Scott's upper arm.

Peter: Scott, how do you feel?

Peter's voice had such a tender tone to it. To Scott, it was like a soothing melody that meant everything was okay.. Scott took a deep breath. He shook his head very slightly, trying to hold back his emotions. He had officially been broken down, again. This wasn't the Scott Peter liked to see. Peter's mind flashed back to the night Roger brought Scott home from his dad's house. Broken, unable to control any part of himself.

Peter: Hum?

He said softly. Scott pinched his eyes shut.

Scott: .._not good.._

The words croaked out softly. Scott began to try to move around on the bed to try to sit up. Peter kept his hands firm.

Peter: lay still Scott. You're okay. Just relax okay?

Scott: can we go home? _Please.._

Peter: Not yet Scott.. soon okay?

Scott: _no.._

Peter: We can win this Scott. We have to stay strong.. we've come this far.

Peter moved his large hand down as he smoothed back Scott's hair slightly. His eye caught the red spot on Scott's neck. With his thumb, Peter gently brushed across the skin. Scott immediately flinched and he tried to bring his hand up to bat Peter away.

Scott: _no!_

Peter: Let me look at it Scott.

Peter said in forceful but caring way. Once again Peter brushed the skin.

Peter: Does it hurt?

Scott: ..no.

Scott said in his whinny tone.

Peter: how many did they give you Scott?

Scott: I can't remember..

Peter stood up, keeping one hand on Scott's shoulder.

Peter: Can you lay flat Scott? I want to take a look.

Scott: ..I can't..

Peter: Scott, I'll be quick.

Scott: no Peter.. _please. _It..it all spins..

Peter: When you lay flat? I'll be quick okay? Here..

Peter took Scott's shoulder and used it to softly push Scott flat on his back. Scott let out a moan before quickly biting his lip to hold back his pain. Peter took Scott's arm and lifted it up. There were small bruises forming up and down his arm. Checking the other arm, there were more.

Peter: Did you fight them Scott?

Scott: _I just want to go home.._

Peter: Scott you can't fight these guys. That's probably why they drugged you up. They're afraid of you.

Scott moaned slightly and shut his eyes tight again.

Peter: talk to me Scott.. What's hurting you?

Peter sat on the edge of Scott's bed. He lifted Scott's shirt to check his cuts. Most completely healed and scared over—just a few remained slightly raw. Scott's ribs were slightly protruding. Even with Peter monitoring Scott's eating, it was clear that stress was getting the better of Scott's body. Peter reached over and checked the other side of Scott's neck. Just as he suspected, a second tender spot. There were no markings on his wrists however.

Peter: It looks like they gave you two doses Scott.

Scott: ..i feel sick..

Peter: Do you think you're going to throw up?

Scott: I feel so.. heavy..

Peter: That's the sedative.. It'll ware away Scott. You'll sleep it off.

Scott face tightened and released repeatedly as he continued to feel all forms of sick and weighted ness. Peter's heart broke as he stared down on his boy. _My boy? _Quickly pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Peter helped move Scott to his side once again—this time facing Peter. Scott's arms had goose bumps. Standing up, Peter grabbed the dry fabric blanket and pulled it up and over Scott's body. He pulled the chair right beside Scott and sat down on it, staring at Scott.

Scott: Why do I have to stay here Peter..Why are they doing this to me.. What.. What did I do?

Peter: Nothing Scott… You didn't do anything wrong. You're not in here for any other reason other than the court doesn't want you to run away or change your story. They don't want your parents to make any contact with you either. This is a disclosed location. I had to practically kid nap your judge to get him to let me in here to see you.

Scott: .. don't leave me Peter… They're gonna do it again to me..

Peter: Scott they won't let me stay over-night… But I'm going to come as much as I can. I'll tell them to stop giving you sedatives.. but you can't fight them Scott. You need to do what they say…

Scott: How long? I just want to go home…to Horizon.

Peter reached out and smoothed back Scott's hair again. Scott opened his eyes and looked into Peters. It was the first time Scott had actually looked at Peter that night.

Peter: Your hearing is the day after tomorrow. You got to hang in there Scott. For Me, for Sophie, for Shelby and the Cliffhangers.. we're all here for you. When you come into the courtroom.. Sophie and I'll both be there.. We'll be sitting right behind you and your lawyer.

Scott: lawyer? Not that child services guy.. please tell me it's not—

Peter: No, no, Scott.. He'll probably be there too. But your lawyer will be different. You'll meet with him tomorrow.. I'll be with you tomorrow when you meet him too.. okay?

Scott: I don't want to talk.. I can't Peter… can't they just use the tape?

Peter: You're going to have to speak a little Scott.. but your lawyer and I'll talk to you more about that tomorrow.. Everything is going to be okay..right now.. I want you to try to sleep.

Scott: ..don't leave..

Peter gave Scott a small smile as he pulled Scott's blanket a little tighter around Scott.

Peter: Just close your eyes Scott..

Scott shut his eyes, frustrated with everything, he tossed slightly underneath the blanket.

Scott: .._don't leave.._

Peter: Shh..Be still and know I'm here…

Peter watched Scott in bed until his body finally relaxed into a deep sleep. For the last time that night, Peter reached out and tucked the blanket tight around Scott's form. He leaned back in the chair and looked down at Scott. Emotion's flooded Peter's entire body. How could this poor boy's life be filled with such pain and torture? Furrowing his brown, Peter leaned forward and covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes. How was he going to get Scott through this? Was there a light at the end of the tunnel down there somewhere? Peter stood up quietly and made his way to the door. He looked out the small square window on the door and motioned for the attendant to let him out. With that, Peter took one last look at Scott for the night.

Peter: I'm here..

Chapter 30

An attendant and Peter walked down the uncomfortable hallway towards Scott's room. Peter's eyes burned from the lack of sleep that caused a red irritation to form around the rims of his eyes.

Peter: What's his schedule for today? Will he meet with his lawyer?

Attendant: Only the doctor's know that kind of information Mr. Scarborrow. It's almost breakfast time though, that much I know. The kitchen staff will deliver meals around eight this morning.

Peter: Do you know how Scott did through the night? Did he sleep?

Attendant: Georgie said he had no disruptions during his shift.. I'd say it was a peaceful night. If your boy wasn't sleeping, at least he wasn't getting into trouble.

The two men stopped outside Scott's room. The attendant took the clipboard off the door and read through Scott's notes.

Attendant: This is our log for Mr. Barringer. It doesn't look like anything happened last night. I'd say he was fine. He's a Red patient. That means he's kept in seclusion and there's certain restrictions. Nothing too big, He's on 24 hr. surveillance and he's on monitored eating.

Peter: When can I speak to the doctor? I'd like to know when his lawyer is coming.

Attendant: Well, I'm sure the doctor will be stopping in to check on him today. There's a note to check his concussion and cuts.

Peter: Ok, well. Good. I'd like to go in now.

The attendant unlocked the door and stepped inside with Peter. To Peter's surprise, Scott was sitting with his back against the wall, cross legged, staring up at the ceiling. At the sound of the door opening, Scott moved his eyes to stare at Peter and the attendant.

Peter: Scott? How ya feeling?

Peter walked into the white light lit room.

Scott: Is it morning?

Peter: Yah, it's morning.. it's almost 8 am.

Scott looked away from Peter.

Attendant: Alright, Mr. Barringer. My name's Nelson, I need to do a quick morning analysis. I just need to make sure you didn't do anything to yourself last night or this morning.

The attendant walked over to Scott and stared down at him. He reached out with his hand and took Scott's face in his oversized cold and clammy hand—making Scott to stare at him. Scott's instinct was to pull away, but Nelson's grasp was tight, and he gave Scott's head a firm, but small shake.

Nelson: _Easy_ Mr. Barringer. You know the rules..

Nelson stared straight through Scott's eyes. Scott's body gave in, he feared another sedative. Nelson then pulled both Scott's arms out straight in front of him. Peter was furious at the large blue and purple bruises on Scott's arms. Nelson let go of Scott's arms and then took a quick step back.

Nelson: Stand up Mr. Barringer.

Scott took a deep breath. To do this in front of Peter was pure embarrassment. Scott felt like an animal in confinement. He opened his eyes and let his eyes glance over towards Peter, who stood by the door. Peter knew he had to keep back.. to interfere could cost him his only form of communication with Scott. Scott used his arms to scoot himself to the edge of the bed. His bare feet touched the cold floor, and with a strong shove, Scott forced himself to stand. The loose clothing hung like a homeless man's oversized attire. Scott crossed his hands across his chest and looked away as the attendant looked him up and down. Lastly, Nelson grabbed the bottom of Scott's shirt and pulled it up high enough so he could examine Scott's scars and the remaining cuts. Peter noted to himself that they actually appeared slightly better than when he had looked at them last night. A loud knock on the open door grabbed the threesome's attention, and they all looked over at the older man who carried a tray of hot food.

Old Man: Mr. Scott Barringer?

Nelson: Yes, is that his tray? Thank you.

Nelson walked over and took the tray—setting it down on Scott's bed. Scott tugged his shirt down and back into place, and then quickly returned to his original position on his bed—where he sat examining the food.

Nelson: Mr. Barringer, you're on food monitoring, so I'm going to have to make sure you eat everything that's in front of you.

Peter: Nelson, if you don't mind, I think Scott would be more comfortable eating in front of me. It's hard enough to have to be forced to eat in front me, let alone a stranger.

Nelson let out a deep breath and glanced down at his watch before looking back up and moving his eyes from Scott to Peter.

Nelson: Alright. But remember, he needs to eat all of that. I'll continue my rounds down the wing. The surveillance camera is on 24 hrs. So when you're ready to leave, or need anything, just motion to the camera. Our computer techs will call for an attendant.

Nelson said as he gestured to the camera on the ceiling. Peter nodded and watched as Nelson walked away, shut, and locked the door. Taking the wooden chair, Peter pulled it close to Scott's bed, crossing his legs and leaning forward slightly. Peter took a deep breath, taking in the different smells rising up from the tray of food, and smiled at Scott.

Peter: Smells better than Horizon food.. better eat up Scott. You're going to need all the energy you can get these next few days. You're hearing is tomorrow.

Scott: Are _they _going to be there?

Peter: Who? Elaine and your father? …yes. It's you against them Scott.

Scott: Why am I even trying Peter? They're just gonna lie.. She always lies..

Peter reached forward and picked up the fork. Using the side of it, Peter made his best attempt at cutting the tough meat into bite size pieces. The egg soufflé actually made Peter feel hungry himself.

Peter: Do you remember why you're doing this Scott?

Peter finished with the food and pushed the tray in front of Scott and put the fork in Scott's hand.

Scott: You're making me…

Peter: I had to report your statements Scott, that's my job. But why did you share what you did that night? What made you let the truth out?

Scott took a bite of the food and quickly swallowed it.

Scott: I.. I couldn't keep it in any longer.. It.. _She _was haunting me… all the time.. she's the reason I did what I did…I just wanted it to stop.. I just wanted her to go away. To leave me alone.

Peter: Exactly Scott… you can't let what's happened to you continue to destroy you from the inside out… you are right—you had to let it out if you wanted it to ever stop… for it to begin to go away—you had to let it out.. and you did. You're doing great Scott.

Scott continued to eat… he was actually surprised at the quality of the food.

Peter: I know it's scary Scott. _This place _is scary. _These people _are scary… What you are going to have to do in that courtroom tomorrow.. it's going to be scary… but how scared were you when you finally let out the truth that night? Scary things happen.. but you are strong Scott. And you have me, and Sophie, and all the cliffhangers right behind you every step of the way… We're never going to let you fall…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auggie: THIS IS SHIT!

Juliet: Auggie!

The cliffhangers sat around the lodge fireplace with nothing but faces of frustration, anger, and concern for Scott. They had done nothing but sit together in silence for what seemed like years since Scott was taken by the CPS. Sophie would update them a few times a day, but her news was always the same: Peter was going to make sure that Scott was okay. It was not enough.

Auggie: I'm sorry. But it is! What kind of friends are we anyway? We just let them tare our group apart? Just let them steal our friend? our brother!

Shelby's eyes were puffy and red. It had been nothing but an emotional car wreck these past few days.. and it was beginning to take its tool on her spirit.

Ezra: I agree with you Aug.. but what the hell are we supposed to do?

David: We tried to beat the system Auggie.. and all that did for Scott was get him a concussion and they dragged him away.

A single tear rolled down Shelby's cheek. Daisy, who was sitting on the couch next to Shelby, leaned closer and pulled Shelby into a side hug.

Daisy: Sophie isn't telling us anything.. Peter still isn't back… I say we take this into our own hands…

Auggie: That's what I'm saying!

Juliet: You're kidding right? We're the most watched group out of all the groups here at Horizon! You guys actually think that we can somehow escape Roger's sight for a second to even try to go find Scott? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS!

Daisy: We may not be able to find Scott very easily.. but we can probably find Peter..

Ezra: …and Peter will lead us to Scott.

Auggie: We gotta break that kid lose! I can't even imagine what they're doing to him.. Court cases like Scotts?... They're gonna do nothing but bring him down and blame the messed up kid.

David: Okay.. okay.. so we are all in on this right? We can't have anyone half way into this plan.. its all or nothing…

Auggie: Im in!

Ezra: Me too.

David: Of course I'm in! Girls?

Auggie: Common Juliet…

Juliet crossed her arms and looked over to Daisy and Shelby.

Juliet: Shelby? Is this what you want? To go break Scott out of there?

Shelby brought both of her hands up and covered her face for a moment. Her soft hands then brushed back through her hair and she looked around at all the concerned faces.

Shelby nodded her head.

Shelby: This is where he belongs… We can't let them take him away from us…

Daisy: I'm in..

The gang looked over at Juliet.

Juliet: Okay.. I'm in.. but you guys better think of a smart way to get away from Horizon, cause I don't think a sprint for the gate is going to work…

David let a smile creep across his face as he nodded his head, ideas already beginning to brew.

David: We're leaving tonight..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie sat in Peter's office in a somewhat trance.. She wished she knew more about how things were going with Scott… If he was okay… Peter hadn't called at all today. Why? It bothered her to the core… The dim light flickered, and Sophie was immediately pulled out of her deep thoughts. _He still hasn't fixed that light…_ That was one thing, on a list of many, that was going to have to wait.. Sophie took a deep breath and leaned back in Peter's large desk chair. She closed her eyes just as her cell phone vibrated on the desk. Sophie practically lunged forward and answered the long awaited phone call.

Sophie: Peter!

Peter: Hey Soph, how are you doing? How are the cliffhangers?

Sophie: I'm fine, we're all fine.. just worried about you and Scott.. Have you seen him? Is he okay?

Peter: He's okay Sophie.. His hearing is tomorrow. I'm going to need you to come for it.

Sophie: Of course. What time.. Where?

Peter: It's at 10 am. Emerson City Courthouse. Scott met with his lawyer today… He sounds like he really supports Scott's case. But he's concerned that Scott won't be able to give a strong testimony.. he thinks Scott's emotions are going to get the best of this case.

Sophie: You think they're going to think he's lying?

Peter: It's hard to say.. Scott seemed a lot more controlled today.. last night I was really worried. He was a wreck. They had to restrain him and they gave him two sedatives.

Sophie: No.

Peter: He needs to have us there tomorrow..

Sophie: What about the cliffhangers?

Peter: There's no way Soph.. They'd be kicked out. You know how much they love Scott. They'd jump over that court rail and attack Elaine and Scott's dad the first second they had the chance. We just can't risk it.. We need to help Scott stay strong and composed.

Sophie: They're going to be devastated…

Peter: Well, why don't you go and let them know that Scott's doing fine, I'm with him most of the day, and hopefully… we'll have him home tomorrow night.

Sophie: Okay… I'll go let them know now! I'm sure they're all still awake..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David: Got it in neutral EZ?

Ezra: Yah.

They whispered to each other.

David: Okay, Juliet you sit in the driver's seat and steer. We're gonna push the van all the way past the entrance okay?

Juliet nodded and jumped up where Ezra had just came down from. On David's silent count with his fingers, the whole group pushed their hardest as the van finally picked up a little momentum and began to quietly make it's way toward the entrance of Horizon. The dark sky helped cover their plan and before they knew it, they had pushed the van all the way out of the driveway and behind the tall trees that lined the highway. The group piled in and David took over at the driver's seat.

Auggie: Do you know how to drive this thing David?

David stared down at the stick shift van.

David: No.. but I bet I can learn pretty fast.

David turned the van on and put his foot down on the clutch..within a few minutes.. and after a few stalls… David had the van speeding down the dark highway towards Emerson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie walked up to the girls cabin, surprised that their lights were already out. She felt a strong sorrow in her heart.. She knew they would be heartbroken to find out that they couldn't attend Scott's hiring. With a light knock on the door, Sophie entered the dorm. Silence.. She walked over to Shelby's bed first and sat next to the sleeping form. She instantly was suspicious. The blankets were pulled up and over her head. Sophie pulled back the blankets and stood up in shock. Gasping, and covering her mouth with her other hand. It was Shelby's pillow and a pile of clothes. She was gone!

Sophie checked all the beds and found the same. Instantly she pulled out her walkie talkie and paged Roger.

Sophie: Roger..? the cliffhanger's are _gone!_

Chapter 31

Peter hung up the phone with Sophie and continued the short drive to the motel just down the street from the Emerson Psychiatric Clinic. His body seemed pretty relaxed... but his mind was moving through thoughts a thousand miles a minute. Tomorrow was going to be a big day... and though Scott seemed pretty calm and collected during their time with his Lawyer... Peter could not be more worried about the trial. Scott... seeing his dad... seeing Elaine... having their lawyer question Scott... accuse Scott...no matter how prepared Scott was, tomorrow was going to be hard.

Nearing the hotel, Peter drove by a van pulled over on the other side of the road with its emergency lights flashing. He saw a young girl yelling and what looked like her boyfriend.. or maybe even brother... Part of Peter was telling himself to stop and offer his help... but the other part of Peter was dying for sleep... and a meal for himself! Peter drove past them..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roger: What? You're kidding me!

Roger yelled through the walkie talkie as he barged into the boy's dorm without even knocking. Roger threw back the blanket on Auggie's bed to find a heap of dirty... and smelly.. clothes.

Roger: The boys are gone too.

Sophie put her hands on her hips and looked around the girls' dorm. She let out a loud sigh. Bringing the walkie talkie up to her mouth

Sophie: They went for Scott.

There was a short pause…both adults trying to think of what to do next.

Roger: I'll bring the car up to the front for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter pulled into the parking lot at the hotel. He looked in his rear-view mirror just as he was getting ready to get out of the car. He could still see the broken down van's emergency lights flashing down the dark road.

Peter: What was I thinking...

Peter said softly to himself as he let out a loud sigh and drove back out of the motel parking lot. In just a few moments he had pulled up behind the van. There was still steam rising from the engine. The hood was propped up and it looked like a few of the kids were examining the damage. Peter zipped his coat up and got out of the car grabbing his mag-light which was in the seat next to him. He left his lights on to help give them some extra light to work with. Peter lightly slammed the car door and walked along side the broken down van. He almost tripped over the girl sitting cross-legged on the ground leaning against the tire. She was in all black with a hood over her head, looking very cold and annoyed. Peter bent down as she looked up, startled by the person who had come to assist her and her friends.

Peter: Oh geez, I'm sorry I didn't-

Peter froze as deep blue eyes stared straight back at him.

Shelby: Peter.

Auggie leaned around from the front of the car.

Auggie: What'd you say Shelby- Oh Shi...

Peter: Auggie!

Auggie: Peter!

David dropped the hood and it landed with a loud SLAM

David: PETER!

With the drop of the hood, Peter stared, in complete shock at Auggie, David, Ezra and Daisy.

Peter's mouth hung open... he looked down at Shelby, who remained sitting against the van, waiting for all hell to break lose. He then looked back at the four behind the hood..and brought his hand to his head.

Peter: ...and then.. there were five... Where's Juliet? I'm assuming you didn't leave her behind on your little journey down the mountain?

Daisy: She's sleeping.. in the back..

Peter, still staring at the cliffhangers, turned on his mag light and then turned, shining the light in the van. The light rolled over Juliet who slept with her hands propped up under her head in the back seat of the van.

Peter let out a loud breath. He walked to the front of the van and fiercely threw up the hood… propping it up with the hood pin. Steam was still rising..

Peter: David? Auggie? Ezra? Which one of you was driving?

The three of them quickly pointed to the other.. they could feel the heat of Peter's rage...

Peter: All of you! Get in the jeep. We're going to have to have the van towed back to Horizon. NONE of you should be driving a car. Let alone a stick shift van! Ever! Do you know how much danger you put these girls in? Put your selves in! I'm very disappointed in you all..

Peter steamed as he glared from each of the cliffhangers faces to the other.

Peter:...but I'm just thankful you're all okay... and that it was me that found you.. not the police.. not some crazed killer. Now get in the jeep.

The cliffhangers loaded up in the jeep while Daisy went and woke up Juliet. Juliet wasn't even listening.. she just got up and followed Daisy and sqooshed herself into the jeep, letting her head fall against Auggie's.. falling right back to sleep.

Peter stared at the van's engine.. it was shot. Inside, he laughed at the thought of any of the cliffhangers even trying to drive a stick-shift. Peter dialed a number and brought the phone to his face.

Peter: I need a tow truck... yeah, Emerson, at the corner of Pine and Maybury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie: Mr. Barringer… its time to take a shower before bed.

Scott laid flat on his bed staring up into nothingness when the sound of the opening door broke his trance. He turned his head toward Georgie's voice and debated asking to not have to shower. The last thing he wanted to do was to shower in front of more strange men. However, the lingering dullness that he felt around the sides of his neck reminded him to do as he is told.. or face the consequences…

_Do what I tell you Scottie…_

Scott gasped loud and quickly as he flew up to a sitting position suddenly out of breath. Georgie quickly walked over to Scott.

Georgie: What's wrong kid? You feeling okay?

Scott, still panting, looked to Georgie, and then away, shaking his head yes. He quickly stood up and looked at Georgie.. waiting for him to lead the way.

Georgie: Alright kid.. this way..

Georgie's arms grasped Scott's shoulders from behind and gave him a gentle push towards the direction of the door. Right outside was another night guard in all white. Scott looked at him, and instantly remembered him from the day before… he was guard that Scott had punched. The man did not smile, instead he quickly grabbed the top of Scotts arm firmly in his large hand and squeezed it as Georgie and he led Scott down the white hallway. Scott let out a soft groan as the guard's fingers were already creating new bruises on Scott's upper arm.

_Where's Peter…? God.. I wish he hadn't left… This always happens when he leaves!_

Scott: I.. I think I want to wait.. I want to wait till Peter comes back!... he's my counselor… I want to wait!

Guard: Shut up! Did anyone tell you to talk?

The guard said as he shook Scott by his arm. Georgie tried to stabilize Scott as they walked. He knew James, the other guard, was tough… and _tough_ was allowed at Emerson… it's what all the kids that come through Emerson deserve…Yet this kid caused Georgie to feel a strange sympathetic feeling he had never really felt before.

Georgie: Reeelax Scott… No one's here to hurt you… We're taking you to examinations and evaluations and then after examinations and evaluations, they'll have you shower, and they'll put you to bed. You're going to want to get a good night's rest for your hearing tomorrow. Okay? Just relax and obey what the doctors ask of you.

_Do what I TELL you to do Scottie! Do it! AHH! Scottie do it to me... Harder! Harder!_

Scott stumbled as they walked, and his knees gave in, as his mind almost caused him to black out the moment the scene of Elaine forcing Scott to give her oral sex flashed in his mind... It was vivid.. It was real.

Scott: Ughh! God! NO!

James: Don't make us drag you brat!

Scott tried his best to find his balance and composure but he simply couldn't get his feet up under him.

Georgie: Get up Scott, Common!

Finally Scott found his footing and clumsily walked, as the two men's tight hold on his arms caused him to continue to be pulled side to side and up and down.

Scott: She's in my head..

Scott said just above a whisper.

James and Georgie kept strong as they forcefully led Scott down the hall until they came to another white door with the number 304. James swiped his ID and the door became unlocked and the two men pulled Scott in quickly and shut the door behind them. A loud click brought Scott to attention and he quickly scanned the room. He was back in the examination room they had brought him to the first day he had arrived at Emerson. Scott swallowed hard as he made eye contact with the two doctors who finished their conversation just as the door was shut.

Doctor 1: Hello Mr. Barringer. How are you feeling today?

Scott: I'm fine..

Doctor 1: Go-

Scott: There's nothing wrong with me...

Scott interrupted. Doctor 1 looked up from his clipboard, instantly annoyed with Scott's rudeness.

Scott: If that's what you're looking for.. ther-there's nothing wrong with me. I want to go back to my room..I don't need anyone evaluating m-

_"Oh... Scottie... Let me look at you... What have you done baby?" Elaine hissed out as she prowled around the bed. Scott lay naked and tied to the bed posts at all ends. Scratches lined his torso from Elaine's claw-like nails. He was so high he couldn't even focus. Everything was spinning. "Oh Scottie. You're a mess. I hate it when you're such a dirty boy! " Elaine toyed with Scott as he breathed heavily, dazed and confused. His body.. his being.. was hers entirely.._

Georgie could feel Scott pulling slightly against their grasp. Doctor 1 approached Scott. He was in all white and his dark hair was neatly combed straight back. The man walked directly towards Scott and stopped in his place a few inches away from Scott.

Doctor 1: ...Scott, tell me what's going on in your mind right now?

The Doctor's monotone voice brought Scott back to reality. Sweat was now beading around his face and neck. Scott tried to step backwards but James dug his fingers, hard, into Scotts arm, forcing him to stay still. Scott let out a small groan. Doctor 1 crossed his arms across his chest and stared deep into Scotts eyes, and looked him up and down. He furrowed his brow and let out a large breath.. Shaking his head side to side.

Doctor 1: Mr. Barringer... it appears that you are not well at all. Tell me. What do you think is causing you to have these hallucinations?

Georgie: He had one in his room too...

James: And in the hallway on our way here. Kid's mind is all screwed up.

Scott's heart was racing as panic and fear began to flow through his veins..

Scott: No! Let me go..

He yelled through grinding teeth.. now somewhat thrashing in the attendant's arms.

_"NO!" shouted Elaine at Scott's mumbled cry for freedom. "You're mine!" Never would he be free.. every night... even days... over and over again.. until SHE was completely satisfied.. and then she'd leave him. Alone. Used. Worthless. _

Doctor 2: Mr. Barringer.. Can you get control of yourself?

_Elaine jumped on top of Scott. Her knees on either side of Scott's torso and her hands supporting her, landed right next to Scott's face. _

Scott: I TOLD YOU IM FINE!

Scott yelled at the doctor who was only inches away, as he tried to block out the visions that kept replaying in his mind. Doctor 1's hand came up faster than Scott could re-act, and he grabbed Scott's upper neck and chin tight in hand and yanked Scott, pulling him even closer.

Doctor 1: Maybe you don't remember the rules here Mr. Barringer. Let me help remind you...

Scott's mind was losing all control. The memories were flooding back… And nothing Scott could do would make them stop. The doctors watched in fascination as Scott continued to struggle against James and Georgie.. obviously in another state of mind.

_Taking one hand, she brought it up high and back down, slapping him hard and grabbing his face in one hand. Slowly lowering her naked body.. gently thrusting it upward as she lowered to a sitting position on top of Scotts lower region as she held his sweaty face in her hands._

Doctor 2: Dr. Magida, He's having another hallucination. His eye's are open, but he keeps blacking out.

Doctor Rubins pointed out as he approached Scott and placed his fingers on Scott's neck.

Doctor Rubins: His pulse is flying.

_Scott let out an involuntary whimper as sensations filled his body. At the moment of warm, smooth contact, Elaine's head fell back and she let out a moan as the beginnings of an orgasm took hold of her entire being._

Doctor Magida: James, Georgie.. get his clothes off.. strap him down.

_Scott felt her little thrusts, the warm, wet connection being teased repeatedly, and let his eyes roll back. Elaine's hand around his neck moved upward and around the back of his head clasping a lock of hair. Her other hand snaked its way down Scott's pulsating body and she began to caress Scott and forcefully guide him into her… "YOU'RE MINE SCOTTIE!" Do what I say baby… GIVE IT TO ME!" Deep.. she let her full weight come down on Scott as she forced him deep into her…He moaned aloud in an unwanted satisfaction.._

Doctor Magida and Doctor Rubin tried to get Scott's clothes off while James and Georgie tried to catch Scott's flailing arms and fisted swings.

Scott: GET OFF OF ME! STOP! STOP IT PLEASEEE!

Scott yelled, still in his own world, battling Elaine.

_Scott's head thrashed back and forth as Elaine continued to thrust against Scott's helpless form. Her hand holding his hair clenched so tight Scott let out a loud, but weak cry. ".. noooo… noo please.. no more!.." "YES! BABY YESSS!" Elaine went faster.. and harder… "..please!... PLEASE!" Scott yelled louder this time.._

Scott: Please! Stop it! Let me go!

Scott tried the best he could with his newly acquired strength he had achieved over these past few days…but it was still nothing compared to the strength of two large attendants and a fierce Doctor. Georgie ripped off Scott shirt and the Dr. Magida pulled off the socks. Effortlessly, James yanked off Scott's boxers, leaving him completely revealed.

Dr Rubins: Get him over here! This is getting out of control!

Dr. Magida and the attendants quickly grabbed Scott from underneath himself by his legs and his arms and lifted him, screaming, and heaved him onto the examining table.

"_Shhhh.. Scottie… you know you… you.. can't do that baby!" Elaine said with her eyes closed, breathing heavily between words. "..no more…" "YES BABY.. MORE!" _

Dr. Magida: Strap him down, let's get him on the monitors. He's having a sever hallucination, and an acute anxiety and panic attack. Dr. Rubins prepare the sedative and oxygen.

James tightened all the straps around Scotts ankles, wrists, chest, and forehead.

_Elaine quickly pulled off and crawled up higher on the bed, and in one quick move, captured Scott's head in between her knees, holding it firm… in perfect positioning. Grabbing his head, forcing it upward to open his mouth fully, Elaine rocked upward over.. and over.. and over forcing herself into his mouth.. "Lick me baby.. LICK ME!.. more… MORE.. Eat me SCOTTIE!" There was nothing Scott could do, as his mouth and tongue continued to be violated by Elaine and her bodily pleasure. Elaine screamed out loud as the touch of Scott's tongue made contact around and inside her. Soon he was covered in it, all over his body, all over his face… in his mouth. Scott choked as his attempts to breathe were met by more of Elaine as she lowered herself back down,.. this time taking her breast and forcing Scott to participate in her perverted four play. _

Scott began to wheeze as the doctors rapidly taped on sensors all over Scott's body.

Dr. Magida: Oxygen.

Dr. Magida prepared an IV and cleaned Scott's arm while Dr. Rubin turned on the monitor, which immediately tapped into Scotts rapid heart beat. Just as Scott's wheezing intensified, Dr. Rubin turned on the Oxygen and adjusted the mask tight over Scott's face.

Dr. Magida: Tourniquet please.

Dr. Rubins quickly tied the tourniquet and without hesitation, Dr. Magida inserted the IV into Scott's vein. Satisfied with his work, Magida moved on.

Dr. Magida: Sedative.

Dr. Rubins: How many…

Dr. Magida turned and watched the monitor. Observing the rapid heart rate. He turned back and looked back at Scott.

Dr. Magida: Never mind. This is important that we observe his behavior for his evaluation. No sedative. Let's take note to how long it takes for him to return to a normal conscious state.

And so Scott lay on the examining table as Doctor Rubin conducted Scott's physical examination while Doctor Magida continued to monitor Scott and take notes on his clipboard for Scott's psychiatric evaluation. Scott pinched his eyes shut.. as he fought hard to escape the nightmare he had fallen into.

Dr. Magida: Scott? Can you hear me? You're having a panic attack…Just let the oxygen help you breathe… and let's get you calmed down… Can you do that?

Scott bit hard on his lower lip as he tried to focus in on what the doctor was saying. Dr. Rubins probed Scott's body and took down various notes.

Dr. Rubins: His physical is almost the same as when he came in.. I'd say his concussion is definitely gone. But he is definitely still underweight.. Georgie read me his meal log?

Georgie pulled out Scott's file from the cabinet filled with patient's meal logs. He read aloud the different food items that Scott had consumed while he had been at Emerson for the past day and a half.

Dr. Rubins: He's not gaining any weight.

Dr. Magida: Mr. Barringer clearly has anxiety issues.. its affecting him physically and mentally. Scott? If you can hear my voice… say yes.

Scott: Ma..make… her stop. Please.. no.. more..

Dr. Magida took out his small flash light and shined it into Scott's eyes as he lifted their lids.

Dr. Rubins: Magida, let's give him a sedative.. he has no control.

Dr. Magida: No.. we'll wait this out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter stared at the cliffhangers, who sat facing him on the edge of Peter's bed at the hotel.

Peter: I don't even know where to begin…

Juliet looked up just enough to make eye contact with Peter, and then she looked back down at her hands neatly placed in her lap.

Shelby: Where's Scott? Peter is he okay?

Peter's anger was burning inside. But at the mention of Scott's name.. he suddenly felt a sense of calm.

Peter: Scott? He's doing okay Shel.. I wish you guys could have trusted me enough to understand that I'm doing my best to take care of him—

Auggie: Then where the hell is he!

Auggie stood up… his anger now began to show through..

Auggie: If he's okay, prove it! Where are they keeping him Peter!

Peter: Auggie you gotta trust me, okay?

Daisy: Peter, we didn't come all this way to see you…

Juliet: What she means is we're all worried about _Scott…_ You can't just expect us to sit in the lodge and play charades while Scott is.. well.. WHERE IS HE?

Peter sighed loudly and looked at all of the cliffhangers pained expressions.. clearly concerned beyond belief over Scott and his well being.

Peter: Scott.. He's being held by court order at the Emerson Medly Psychiatric Clinic… its where all youth at risk are held before big trials, like Scotts-

Ezra: Yah I've heard of that place… that's also where they lock kids up.. you know the real screwed up kids..

Shelby stood up, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Shelby: Peter no… Why.. why can't he just stay here..? With you.. before the trial?

Peter: Im sorry Shel—

Shelby: No! Dammit Peter I can't handle this….

Peter quickly walked up and grabbed Shelby, pulling her into a hug as she let the tears fall down.

David: …when's his trial?

David said, trying to relieve the tension.

Peter: Tomorrow morning.. I have visitation privileges at Emerson, so I've been with Scott.. most of the day.. He's really doing okay.. and they're not doing anything but stuffing food down Scott—

Juliet: WHAT!

Peter raised his hands..

Peter: not literally Jules.. They're taking good care of him.. He's probably sleeping soundly as we speak!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott made a loud gasp for air, causing both doctors to come to attention as they towered over Scott's tied down form. For the past hour, Scott had been mumbling phrases and words as he was lost in his own anxiety fueled trance where visions of torturous memories flashed in and out.

Scott's eyes flew open and he began to struggle against the bonds that held him down.

Dr. Magida: Easy.. Mr. Barringer.. Do you know where you are..

Scott: agh… where's Peter?.. please.. I need.. I need to see Peter.. I need to go home.. I can't do this.. _please don't make me do this!_

Dr. Rubins: His pulse is increasing again…

Dr. Magida turned and looked to the monitor, and then back down to Scott.

Dr. Magida: Do as I say Mr. Barringer.. and everything will be fine.. say your name for me?

Scott: ..Scott. _Please.. Let me go…_

Dr. Magida: Yes. Very good.. Can you tell me what day it is today?

Scott pinched his eyes shut again.. He hated the feeling of the oxygen mask on his face. Even worse.. the fact that he was tied down.. He was trapped..

Scott:… _lemme.. lemme go.. get this offa me!_

Scott whined. Dr. Magida shook his head..

Dr. Magida: Take note.. one hour and 13 minutes, Mr. Barringer was experiencing severe anxiety and panic attacks and had multiple hallucinations. Patient had to be restrained, no sedative was given. Heart rate maximum..160. Patient regained consciousness, but still has foggy mental state. Administered Ambuoxen as best seen to calm and immobilize patient.. to prevent self harm.

At the mention of the sedative, James went to the counter and pulled the requested drug, bringing it to Dr. Magida. Scott's eyes followed the long thick needled syringe and a single tear escaped his eye.

Scott: Please.. no.. I'll be good.. please.. please don't do that.. I want to see Peter.. _Where is Peter!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

There was a sudden and loud knock on the door to the hotel room that caused the Cliffhangers and Peter to jump and turn their attention to the loud pounding sound. Peter quickly ran to the door as the Cliffhangers stood in curiosity. Quickly throwing the door open, Peter let out a sigh of relief.

Peter: Sophie!

Sophie: Peter! The Cliffhang—

Sophie immediately saw the Cliffhangers standing behind Peter.. their faces now hung in shame again.. Pushing past Peter, Sophie's worry turned to anger.

Sophie: Shelby! Auggie! Ezra! You guys! What are you doing here! How! When?

Peter quickly stepped behind Sophie and rested a soothing hand on her shoulder as he tried to calm her down slightly.

Peter: They drove.. One of our boys took stick shift 101 and _somehow_ they managed to make it down the mountain in one piece..

Juliet walked up to Sophie as she picked at her nails nervously…

Juliet: Sophie, please.. we're so sorry.. we know we must have made you … so worried—

David: But we had too!

Ezra: We couldn't just sit back and listen to "Scott's fine" over and over again..

Shelby: It was _my _idea…

Auggie: No! It was mine!

Daisy: Please? You think that muscle brain crafted this flawless plan? Don't punish them for my brilliance Sophie..

Peter: Relax you Spartacus'… you're all in the dog house for this one. But let's not focus on your consequences until we're back at Horizon. First things first… We need to rent out another room for the night. Sophie you and the girls will share a room… and the boys will stay with me—

Juliet: I call the bed!

Peter: I'll go reserve a room.

Shelby: Peter!

Peter stopped and turned around as he neared the door.

Peter: Yes Shel?

Shelby: Can I go see Scott? Please?

Her eyes still red rimmed from her crying a few minutes earlier.

Peter: I'm sorry Shelby.. I'm the only one that can see him while he's at Emerson.

Shelby: Then.. can you go there? Tonight.. I need you to give this to him..

Shelby quickly walked over to Peter and pulled out a small bear from her sweatshirt's large front pocket. It was Joan..

Shelby: Please?

Peter: Shel—

Shelby: _Please?.. _he needs to know I'm with him.. _please…_

Peter: Okay Shelby.. I'll go there tonight.. After I reserve the room..

Dr. Magida inserted the needle of the syringe into the bottled drug, empting the entirety of it's contents. He gave the syringe flicked the syringe and then gave it a small squeeze to push the air out.

Dr. Magida: This may feel warm…

Scott, who was fully conscious, felt his chest pounding as his heart rate spiked. Dr. Rubins took the thick cord used for the tourniquet and tied it tight on Scott's other arm, causing his vein to rise up.

Scott: _noooooo….._

He whined to deaf ears. Dr. Magida punched the long and thick needled hard into the vein as he injected the drug into Scott's body just as Dr. Rubins removed the tourniquet. Scott's body immediately felt warm.. but soon turned to a burning feeling.

Scott: What are you doing to me! AGH! It burns! _Its burning me!_

Dr. Magida pulled the needle out and handed it off to Georgie as Dr. Rubin placed a cotton ball and tape over the injection site.

Dr. Magida: Uh Uh Uhh... relax… it's going to burn for a few more minutes….and then after that, you're going to feel nothing…just relax…

Scott groaned loudly as the drug began to take over Scott. The burning sensation soon faded away.. but as it faded.. Scott's entire body became numb.. and completely immobile. The doctors stood around and watched as Scott's body instantly became still..

Dr. Magida: We'll keep him here tonight for observation. What time is his hearing?

Dr. Rubins: 10 am..

Dr. Magida: Perfect. The Ambuoxen will wear off by 6 or 7 in the morning.. let's schedule him for his shower tomorrow morning at 7:30. That will get him looking and feeling a little bit more court presentable… Let's leave him on the Oxygen for the night. Hopefully that will keep him from slipping into any more hallucinations.

Dr. Rubins: Georgie, James, he's all yours.

The two doctors left the room and Georgie and James followed. They went to do their rounds through the rest of the patient wings, and would check on Scott periodically throughout the night.

Scott suddenly heard silence… He was alone.. He couldn't move.. all he could do was breath the uncomforting air and blink as he stared up into the white blankness of the ceiling… a few more tears escaped.. a sudden sense of wooziness took over his body the ceiling begin to spin around and around. Faster.. and faster he felt the room spinning.. and then slower.. and slower.. only to begin to spin again.. Even with his eyes closed.. Scott could not find a feeling of stillness.. only horrible dizziness and confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter walked up to the front counter and had the receptionist call for Georgie. Within a few minutes Georgie approached the desk with a somewhat sad face.

Peter: Georgie, good to see you again.

Peter extended his hand to shake.. but slowly lowered it as Georgie did not offer his own.

Georgie: Mr. Scarborrow.. Are you here to see Scott?

Peter: Please lead the way, I need to give him this bear.. it's a gift from his small group at Horizon.

Peter said as he pulled the small bear out from his jacket and handed it to Georgie for inspection. Georgie felt the bear all over and deemed it okay to give to Scott.. but still did not move. Peter's guts twisted… What was going on…?

Peter: Georgie? Is Scott okay?

Georgie: He's had a rough night.. He had hallucinations.. we had to restrain him, get him on oxygen, put in an IV, and sedate him.. it was pretty bad.

Peter: WHAT! Peter pushed past Georgie as he began walking down the corridor. Georgie quickly followed him.

Georgie: Mr. Scarborrow, wait.. he's not in his room. He is being kept in the examination room overnight.. to keep him on oxygen and with the IV.

Peter: YOU KEEPING HIM RESTRAINED ALL NIGHT? Georgie, I need to talk to him. Take me there or I'm calling the police. I have a court order. Any day.. and time… Any reason….

Georgie stood frozen in his tracks, staring straight at Peter. He then turned back and looked at the receptionist who was also standing in shock at the scene before her. She gave Georgie the wave with her had to gesture for him to take Peter back. With that, Georgie swiped his badge to open the door leading to the patient's rooms, and led Peter down the hallway .

Georgie: I'm taking you to Scott's room Mr. Scarborrow.. I know you have a court order.. but I am not permitted to allow you to go beyond the patients rooms.

Peter: I have a court order!

Peter yelled, quietly, through his grinding teeth.

Georgie and Peter stopped right in front of Scott's room. Georgie turned to face Peter and he released a loud sigh bringing his hands up, gesturing as he talked.

Georgie: Look, Mr. Scarborrow.. I know you want to see him.. _need _to see him.. and I believe you.. and I believe him. He's been calling for you all night.

Peter paced anxiously.

Peter: Georg—

Georgie: I can't take you back there.. but I think I can bring him back to his room. You see.. I'm the night guard. The doctors have long since gone home.. and they won't see Scott again until his trial.. So.. I don't think it would hurt to bring him back to his room.. Here..

Georgie opened Scott's door with the swipe of his badge, handed Peter the bear back, and gestured for Peter to go in and sit down.

Georgie: I'll be right back..

Georgie exited the room and was gone for almost fifteen minutes..Peter sat on the edge of Scott's hard bed, trying to take in everything that had happened this evening.. the cliffhangers driving to Emerson.. Sophie.. now Scott having more complications.. just when things were beginning to seem okay… The sound of a clanky wheelchair brought Peter's attention back to reality. He set the bear down and immediately ran to the door just as Georgie rounded the corner with Scott in a wheel chair.

Peter: Geezez!

Peter whispered as he quickly knelt before Scott and took his hanging head in his hand and helped support it. An indent around Scott's mouth and nose showed where the oxygen mask had been sitting for the past few hours. Scott's eyes were shut tight and he was making a soft whining noise.

Peter: Scott? Can you hear me? It's Peter…

No change. Peter quickly leaned into Scott and with one quick move, Peter had Scott over his shoulder and lifted him from the chair, and walked smoothly towards the bed. Carefully lowering Scott down, Peter pulled Scott onto his side. He gently adjusted Scott's arms so that he lay in what looked like a comfortable position.

Peter: What did they do to him?

Peter hissed without even looking back to Georgie.

Peter: He was fine when I left him!

Peter yelled out without even giving Georgie time to answer the question.

Georgie: It's called Ambuoxen.. it's just a sedative. It's doesn't put you to sleep.. it just.. well it numbs the entire body… immobilizes him.. Dr. Magida said it will wear off around 6—

Peter: When did he start having flashbacks?

Peter quickly realized that Scott was shivering slightly. Georgie had dressed him back in the loose boxers, socks, and t-shirt.. but that did little to warm Scott up. Reaching down, Peter pulled the blanket up over Scott, and tucked it around his frame.

Georgie: Uhm.. Well.. I think it all started when I told him we had to take him to shower… he like.. blacks out kinda, he hallucinates…

Peter: They're flashbacks.. he's not crazy.. he's been through a lot.. and we're working through it…

Georgie: I've never seen anything, like what happened tonight, before….it was so strange.. like he was having a hallucination—

Peter: It's a flashback!

Georgie: whatever… but he was also still talking to us.. telling us to stop.. to leave him alone.. no more.. saying please … he would scream out..

Peter twisted Scott's arm slightly and looked down at the fresh bruises and the swollen injection site that was covered with the cotton ball and tape.

Peter: Thank you Georgie.. I'll let you know when I'm leaving.

Georgie: Oh.. okay.. I'll check in on you later.

Georgie left and when Peter heard the door click.. he knew they were alone. Kneeling in front of Scott Peter spoke softly.

Peter: Scott?

Scott's whining had stopped soon after Peter had turned him over on his side. Peter knew that would help the dizziness Scott was most likely experiencing. Taking hold of one of Scott's hands Peter gave it a small squeeze.

Peter: Scott.. if you can hear me.. can you squeeze my hand..? It's me, Peter.. You're safe now.. I'm here.

Scott pinched his eyes closed a little tighter.. and then slowly, he tried to open his lids.. Peter smiled as Scott's eyes slit open just barely.

Peter: Scott.. they gave you a sedative.. it's going to take a little while for it to wear off.. and for you to be able to move and talk.. but everything is going to be okay.. I'm not going to leave you again.. They won't hurt you anymore.. Can you squeeze my hand if you understand?

Peter waited. Almost half a minute passed by.. Scott was obviously incoherent or unable to make his hand understand what he wanted it to do. Just then, a small squeeze of Peter's hand made his heart fill with hope.

Peter: Hey.. there you are… Are you okay like this? On your side? If you want me to lay you flat.. squeeze my hand again.. okay?

Scott's lips parted slightly as he tried to make his mouth obey.

Peter: Shh.. it's okay Scott.. don't try to talk.. Squeeze once for side and twice for back…

Another small squeeze.

Peter: okay, that's what I thought.. I think side helps you not get so dizzy.. Now.. why don't you just relax a little bit… and close your eyes… and sleep. It's really late.. and you need all the energy you can get for tomorrow.

Scott closed his eyes but did not let go of Peter's hand.

Peter: Don't worry Scott… I'm not going anywhere.. I'm staying right here with you.. I'm right by your side..

Scott: Cc..can..t…

Peter: Shhh.. here.. maybe this will help.. Peter leaned over Scott and pulled the small bear out from behind where Scott lay. He held it in front of Scott so he could see.

Scott: …jo..joan.

Peter put the bear under the blanket nestled close to Scott.

Peter: Shelby.. the cliffhangers.. they're all here with you Scott… We're all here for you.. We love you very much.. and we're going to make sure that everything is okay.. We're not going to lose you. And _they're _not going to win…

With Peter's free hand.. he gently brushed back Scott's hair..

Peter: you need a haircut buddy..

Peter chuckled lightly at his own joke.. but to his surprise.. Scott was able to somewhat crack a smile..

Peter: Alright Scott.. sleep now.. okay?

Scott gave one last squeeze and let the exhaustion take over.. he fell into a deep, yet mostly peaceful, sleep. Tomorrows hearing was going to be rough.. and Peter could only pray that Scott would have the strength to make it though..


End file.
